Electric Chair
by MissCloud
Summary: ..."But, you know what would be even more fun..." Tyson rubbed his nose. "How about, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice, electric chair." KaiRay TyHil COMPLETE
1. The Game Begins

You see so many of these type of fics but I wanted to give one a shot. :) So I hope you enjoy, this would be my first humour so don't kill me if it's not very good. (Oh! And thanks to wonderful Troublesome Aries for betareading!)

Contains swearing and rudeness.

_Italics_; Thinking/Flashback

* * *

**Electric Chair**

The Game Begins

Tyson had invited Max, Ray, Kenny, Kai, Hilary and Daichi (Well, he practically lived there anyway since his say so) around to his house. It was not until Tyson had so promptly introduced the teens to alcohol that things started to liven up more, and even though at first Hilary was reluctant to try some, she soon began to get into the swing of things.

"So, Grandpa actually bought you all this?" Max asked while he took a small sip from the bottle. It was really strong stuff and as clueless as he was to liquor, he did not know what was actually going into his system.

"Yup!" Tyson grinned with his own bottle held in one hand.

"My Mom won't be happy if she finds out about this," Hilary groaned, though obviously she disobeyed her mother's wishes when she took a huge gulp. Her face screwed up as the strong liquid slid down her throat.

"Oh, Hil!" Tyson sang, slapping the girl on the back playfully. "You only live once. Take it like a mannnn."

"Yeah, Tyson's right," Ray added with his own bottle clutched as if his life depended on it. He glanced over at Kai who had not yet touched his bottle. "Hey, Mr. Sourpuss, the drink too sour?" The Neko launched into a bawl of laughter and almost toppled over.

"Wow, Ray! You're tipsy, bud!" Tyson laughed.

The golden-eyed teen stopped laughing abruptly and glared at the dragon. "I am not. I'm fine. See?" He tried to prove his point as he stood up, and for a second, everyone believed him- until he let out a loud burp and swung into a little dance in mid-air, battling to remain upright. He managed to trip over his own feet and hurdled toward Kai.

Everyone winced. A huge scuffle began to occur.

"YOWCHHH!!" Ray cried out. His legs were in a tangle with Kai's shocked body. Again the crew grimaced. Ray sat in a weird position with his elbow in Kai's nose and his legs torn across Kai's body. He was sprawled over him in an awkward straddle. No one was able to keep their giggles quiet long enough before they came out as snorts of laughter. Kai's face was photo-worthy when he viciously threw the heavy boy off him. Ray struggled in vain to keep a hold of his bottle.

Kai looked unfortunately flustered as he dusted himself down. "The reason I decided to keep away from the drink."

"Ray..." Kenny giggled with stifled laughs. He watched the vulnerable teen as he swayed on the floor for a few seconds, his back on the ground and his legs and arms playing with the air like a kitten and a ball of wool. Next Kenny expected him to start purring, hissing or something close to the behaviour of a feline.

"Hey, Tyson!" Daichi grinned as he licked his lips.

"What?"

"How about we..." The redhead leant over and hovered close to Tyson's ear, pausing before he exclaimed, "...PLAY A GAME!"

Tyson winced at the loud revelation. "Daichi! For crying out loud! I'm not deaf!"

"I beg to differ," Hilary smiled before she sent Tyson a playful wink. The boy blinked for a few seconds as he stared at her. The brunette looked suspicious, though half expected him to blush but instead he came out with something else.

"...Don't tell me you're losing it like Ray, Hil."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. He's a lightweight and can't handle it. Hey? What type of game anyway? This could be good."

Daichi shrugged. "Meh, I dunno. How about Truth or Dare?"

Max immediately thumped his fist into the air and grinned. "Oh yeah! This'll be good! I'm up for it." Kai grunted and the others all agreed too already setting up a circle between them. The order was as follows; Daichi, Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Kai.

"But, you know what would be even _more_ fun..." Tyson rubbed his nose. "How about, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice, electric chair." At this, everyone's eyes seemed to widen a notch in the room. Some of them had no idea what he was talking about, while others, couldn't believe he even suggested it.

"_Tyson!" _Kenny gaped, looking shaken. "B-But that game is barbaric! It's so inhumane and disgusting; I can't even begin to explain how much I'm against this!"

"Ohh, what's wrong chief, scared?" The dragon taunted.

Kenny blushed. "No, no... It's not that..."

"I don't even know what he's going on about! Care to explain?" Max asked with a puzzled look. He looked across at Daichi who also demanded the same explanation and Kai by the looks of it. Glancing across at Ray, it seemed that he was up for anything and probably didn't know what day it was by now.

"Gladly," Kenny sighed, looking really nervous. They all knew the chief was a coward when it came to these types of games, but could it really be that bad to call it barbaric? "Well, it's the same rules as truth or dare, but I guess you could say we get more of a choice... double dare is an even more extreme dare than dare itself, while promise to repeat is repeat something from another person, preferably revolting no doubt." He seemed to flush at the next one. "A hot chilli pepper is kissing, or rather, making out with an object." A few sniggers were heard in the room at that one.

The blush on Kenny's cheeks rose once more. "Ahem, yeah. Liquorice is where you gotta _lick _something." He spoke with disgust. "And, possibly the worst one of all, electric chair... it's the ULTIMATE dare, and you have no choice but to do it. It can be anything, strip naked, something really horrible, and there's no choice in the matter, but only really daring people do that one and usually at the end!"

For the moment, most of the gang held blank faces.

"That's it? That's not even that bad!" Ray said with a laugh.

"Yeah Kenny!" Hilary agreed—which surprised most of them. She was usually so sensitive about those types of games too. It was probably half the drink talking. "You're just _a wuss_."

"Am not!" Kenny cried back, a pathetic attempt to defend himself.

"Prove it!" She shot back. "And play the game with us!"

With lots of smug grins aimed at him, he finally sighed, giving in. "Well, all right..."

Tyson smirked quite evilly, possible dares already hitting his head already. "Kai? You playing?"

Kai stuck his nose up high in the air. "Do I have a choice?"

Ray coughed. "Well actually, yes."

The phoenix tossed a glare.

"Haha, just admit it Kai, you so want to play! BUT!" Tyson yelled out abruptly, gesturing his head toward the bottle of strong drink. "You gotta drink, Kai. It won't be fair otherwise. You'll have a clear head and perfect self control. After all... there's only one possible way to play, right? Fairly…?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the teen. _Oh, very clever Tyson... _For some reason, his glance drifted secondly onto Ray, who was obviously now pretty much pissed. He shrugged, supposing it would be fun to an extent, obviously at the expense of others. Glaring competitively around the circle, he swiped the drink. "Fine. But I don't intend on getting smashed."

Ray stuck up his thumb clumsily. "Nice one Kai Hiwatari!"

"And remember, if you don't complete the task at hand you're out!" Daichi reminded, seeming to take joy in saying that. "To make it a bit more interesting... let's sat that the winner gets to electric chair everyone when they're sober!" Kenny's face faulted at that. "And also everyone else has to be their slave for a week! Heh, heh, heh..."

Tyson stared at him competitively. "You're on!"

"Let's begin!" Hilary yelled enthusiastically before taking a drink. When she pulled away from the bottle a gasp of fulfilment left her lips. "Can I start?" Tyson suddenly felt excited. He had high hopes for this game. He grinned at the girl, "Ladies first."

The brunette sat on her hind legs and scanned the boys. _Max, no... Ray, no... Me... Obviously not... _Her face brightened when she met Kenny's scared eyes, purposely cowering behind his arms. "Kennnyyyy." She sang.

"Be nice..." He squeaked.

"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice or electric chair?" She asked contently.

"Uhm…" The young teen appeared to be pondering, tapping his chin hesitantly.

"Honestly chief, it's not hard... Just pick one!" The girl urged. "NOW!"

"Ahhhh PROMISE TO REPEAT!" He cried out quickly, his eyes widenening when he realized what he'd actually choose- "Wait, lemme pick another! I thought too fast!"

Max didn't buy it. "Yeah right chief. Since when do you think too fast?"

"No way! You've chosen it now, so you gotta do whatever I do, okay!" The girl almost yelled at him. Her bossy voice caused him to grovel. Kenny groaned when her face neared as everyone else seemed to lighten up. He took a huge swing of alcohol in an attempt to wipe away his shyness. He was already drowning his sorrows...

"Hmmm, let's see..." Hilary looked around in thought. "Aha! Kenny, do as I do!" She promptly grabbed a long object of some sort; although she was sure it resembled a hockey stick, but nonetheless wandered over to Kai, leant down beside him and to everyone's amusement, began poking him repeatedly in the side with the stick. "Ohh... now this is interesting."

"Ha... ha..." Tyson stared in bewilderment, unable to believe she actually had the courage to do such a thing to Kai. Max on the other hand roared with laughter, Kai's expression down right hilarious. He looked like he was about to pounce on Hilary and kill her.

Kenny stared in disbelief.

Kai's crimson gaze fell upon her coldly. Hilary shrieked sarcastically. "Omgosh! It's looking at me! Help! Help!"

This time, the whole room fell into unrewarded laughter.

With a grin, Hilary pulled away much to Kai's delight, stood up and handed the stick to Kenny. "Now you- poke Kai."

Kai hit his forehead. _This is so dumb..._

Kenny, as expected, looked inwardly disturbed and shook his head hardly. "But! But! It's _Kai!" _At that the phoenix threw him a glare. "AH! See!? He's set out to kill me already!"

"Listen to me, Kenny," The boy blinked and looked at Kai. "Do you want to be out of this stupid game on the first round? It's an insult; surely you can do just this one? Otherwise, you're not as sophisticated as I once was led to believe."

Everyone gaped. Well, he had a point. It would be pretty stupid if Kenny couldn't even do this.

"It's like he _wants _to be poked," Tyson sniggered in Max's ear who giggled in return.

Kai didn't seem to hear and fixed his full attention onto Kenny, who was actually shaking when he took the hockey stick and slid a little closer to Kai. He gulped, Tyson and Max's laughter not helping whatsoever.

It was either this or an electric chair. The choice was not difficult.

The young teen felt a whole lot of pressure leave him when he slowly reached out and prodded Kai in his abdominals harder than intended which caused the phoenix to throw one of his infamous death glares at him. "E-Er... oh, now this is interesting..." Kenny was finally getting into the swing of it like Hilary had and began repeatedly prodding him, earning a flinch from Kai sometimes due to his hardness.

Furious, but low giggling rocked the room as they watched Kenny poke Kai a few more times, the phoenix's face just... hilarious. He looked like he was about to explode and bitch slap Kenny. Like Hilary had done, he waited until Kai threw him another scowl until proclaiming, "Oh my... gosh? It's looking at me! Help, help!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough!" With one big push Kai managed to get the fragile boy away from him with a shove onto his backside.

Everyone still sniggered silently. "Man that was funny! You two would make one hell of a double act," Daichi said with a grin.

"Kai and Kenny!?" Max spat out his drink. "That's not even something we should joke about."

"You're telling me..." Tyson groaned, gesturing his head towards Kai's deadly expression. "Anyway! It's your go chief!"

"Um... all, right, just let me think for a second," Kenny looked at everyone nervously, proving the game was too much for the innocent young man already.

"Guys, this could take a while," Hilary sighed.

"Ahh no! I've got one- Uhm... Truth, dare... you know all that stuff... Daichi?"

Daichi took a triumphant swing of alcohol. "Yay! Let's see," He took a break to hiccup, his eyes spinning wildly out of control. The only thoughts that went to everyone's mind were evil- vulnerable and easy he was going to be, that's if Kenny gave him something good to do. "LIQUORICE!"

"Hohoho!" Max chuckled, already knowing this just had to be a good one no doubt. Kenny seemed to look a little unsure. "Don't worry bud; I'll help you out if you can't think of anything good."

"Uh. Stop patronizing me! It's only licking something, how hard can it be?" The mousey-haired boy spoke with confidence, though his sweating just proved it all- these sorts of games scared the hell out of him, probably something to do with scarring issues later "Lick... uh..." He watched his friend's faces. Obviously they were expecting something good. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind proving them all wrong and showing he could be the last one in. A sudden smirk leapt onto his lips which caused a few raised eyebrows. "Lick Tyson's toilet seat!"

"That's gross!" Daichi yelled, making loud throwing up noises.

"AH! I have to use that, you know!?" Tyson cried, slapping his cheek. "Kenny, you... you little sneaky weasel."

"Ewww, Daichi's gonna taste Tyson's crap!" Ray sang _so _encouragingly... NOT! It just made Daichi make more gagging sounds. Everyone in the room, including Kai, squeezed their faces up in disgust. Kenny looked positively satisfied. "Well? Are you going to do it or not?"

Daichi folded his arms in protest. "No!"

"You'll be out otherwise! Electric chair and slavery!"

"...Fine."

Ray clumsily high-fived Max before he turned his attention to Kai. "High fiveee buddyyy" Kai's eyes crowed open when Ray accidentally slapped him across the cheek. "Whoops, sorry! High five!" The teen caught Ray's hand before he could slap him again and stood up, following his friends into the bathroom. That boy was beginning to get on his nerves. Though, he was pretty amusing when drunk.

"Lick! Lick! Lick! Lick! Lick!" Chants swirled deep into the smelly depths of Tyson's rather _unclean _bathroom. Daichi leant over the toilet seat, a horrified expression on his face. It was a white seat but with some very weird markings and some scratches on there which he could only presume belonged to Tyson when he attempted to scratch his bottom, and a distinctive yellow mark, too...

"THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!" Daichi cried, sticking out his tongue. "Don't you ever clean it?! You're a revolting fuck Tyson!"

Tyson hit him across the head. "I only cleaned it yesterday! Now shut up and LICK! Wait- do I mean that?"

"Uh…" Everyone watched with eyes like an owl as Daichi closed his eyes, and leaned closer to the seat as he took his last break of dignity before he slowly closed in. His body grimaced when he felt the tip of his tongue touch it. With one quick stroke, he pulled away indefinitely, his green eyes wide and horrified.

"Ew he actually did it!" Hilary wanted to spew and threw her hand over her mouth.

"That was the most disgusting thing ever! SHIT!" The redhead ran to the sink and washed out his mouth.

Tyson groaned. "I'm going to have to disinfect that now..." Hilary giggled as everyone wandered back into the room, suddenly feeling quite ill. The circle formed again, it was Daichi's turn.

"Heh, heh, heh. Ray," Everyone glanced at the disconnected teen that seemed to be examining his fingernails, picking something out. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice or electric chair?" Immediately Ray looked up and grinned. "Oh boy! You picked me!" Laughter split the room. He sounded _so_ high. "Then I choose double dare!"

"Oh, you better make this good, Daichi..." Hilary warned.

"I double dare you to..." Daichi paused as he glanced around for inspiration. "Aha." Then it hit him. Kai sat looking glumly amused, though how he pulled that off he had no idea. All night Kai had been annoyed by Ray. An evil grin spread across his lips. "Kiss Kai!"

Inevitably Kai jerked, having to blink a couple of times to let it sink in.

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary stared at Daichi in disbelief and together turned their heads to Kai, then Ray.

"A-A gay kiss!?" Hilary looked like she was about to explode in pleasure, the thought mused a weird expression on her face, that really freaked the others out.

Kai stared at the drunken Neko-Jin, his golden gaze making him very uneasy. _Kiss? Is this some sort of sick joke? Lucky for me, I don't think Ray will do it... I mean come on... _Kai gulped. _Will he..?_ He seriously doubted that. Ray was drunk. He wouldn't know _what_ he was doing!

"Well..." Ray began and sent a gentle smile around at all his friends. "OK!"

"WAH!?" Max gaped, the only word that came out. Technically, it wasn't even a word.

"EXCUSE me!?" Kai looked explainably shocked when the Neko pounced towards him, grabbed Kai's neck and pulled him close. "Get the fu-" The phoenix was cut off when his lips were pressed harshly against Ray's. For countless seconds, his eyes remained wide, unable to pull himself away from the drunken cat as his claws dug into his cheeks and lips pressed against his.

Max's mouth was wide open and his hand fell upon Daichi's shoulder. "Daichi, I love you."

Daichi stared at the scene, looking delightfully proud of himself. "You too, Max."

They had no idea what they were saying, a mixture of the drink and the total corruption of their eyes drew to the kissing.

For a reason unknown to him, Kai found himself enduring into the kiss and closed his eyes, but not for long as Ray pulled away, letting out a loud breath of air. "Ah." Everyone just watched and blinked as Ray settled down as though nothing had happened, smartening up his face again as he wiped away the drool.

Kai was left on the floor to blink hysterically in surprise. _He just... he just..._

"You know... we should get Ray pissed more often," Tyson suggested. He glanced across at Hilary who gazed in amazement at Kai and Ray, her eyes all loved up. "Hilary's a pervert!"

On that outburst the brunette pulled out of her trance and glared at Tyson. "Fuck you!" She blushed furiously.

_Yes please!_ Tyson smirked jokily to himself before he gasped. _Wow. Do I actually... mean that?_

"Kai, how you feeling?" Kenny asked politely. The phoenix only managed to blink.

"...Great, just great," He answered. Somehow, he found his sarcastic tone.

Max laughed. "Poor Kai's falling victim tonight, though he probably enjoyed it."

"Not as much you'll enjoy a punch in the face," Kai fed back with a gulp of alcohol like it was coke. He really needed it.

Kenny gasped.

"All right, my turn!" Ray declared, waving his hands in the air and almost toppled over in the process. "Truth or what's it's face Tyson!"

The dragon looked slightly cowardly against the expression on his friend's face. He could only expect something bizarre and weird to come out of his mouth after actually being enthusiastic about kissing Kai. He grinned. _And I like it... the weirder, the better. So I better pick... _"Dare."

"Not double dare?" Daichi taunted. "You're scared in Ray's state he's gonna give you something really crap and daring, right?"

"No! I'm not!" Tyson growled.

"Don't worry guyz! I won't go easy on him!" Ray hiccupped with a giggle to himself. He slid over to Tyson in a sway and leant over to his ear, his alcoholic breath whisked up Tyson's nose. Tyson tried to move away but Ray only pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear.

As each word drained through him his eyes widened more and more. Ray pulled away quite drunkenly pleased with himself. "Go for it dude!"

"What!? You're joking; please tell me you're joking!" Tyson begged, almost squealing. Ray shook his head and grinned. "WHA-"

"So, what is it?" Asked Kenny, intrigued, as was everyone else.

The navy-haired teen growled. By any means, he did not want to be the first person out of the circle. Before Kenny too! Suddenly, a visible red flush fell across his face which caused everyone to seriously begin to wonder. They watched as he stood up and began to walk across the middle of the circle, stopping in front of a nervous Hilary.

He looked at her for a moment. "Sorry Hilary, but I gotta hump your leg."

"..." The brunette looked just about ready to burst. Her chocolate eyes took in his apologetic, blushing face. "And you call _me_ a pervert!"

* * *

Erm yeah, hope you liked. If you did please drop me a review :) Next chapter will be better!


	2. Bye Bye Maxie!

Wow! I never expected so many reviews! You wonderful people, much much thanks to; Tenshi of Freedom, StZen, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, neko-girl16, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Naenna, angela, Dying Today to Live Tomorrow and peachangel! Also thank you greatly to betareader Troublesome Aries! Enjoy :)

* * *

Bye-bye Maxie!

Ray slurred happily as everyone laughed in shock. Hilary shook her head furiously while she japed in self pity. This had to be a joke.

"Tyson, are you kidding? No way am I gonna let you hump my fucking leg!" The female spat, a clear pink blush rose over her cheeks. She stared up at the flustered teenage boy as even he looked slightly reluctant about the whole thing but seemed rather keen to do it. "I have more dignity than you think."

"But Hil, I have to, otherwise I'll be out... and I'm winning this, I swear," Tyson glanced around with a scowl directed at his friends.

Ray chortled. "You gotta make noises too."

"WHAT!?" The two rose-colored teens screamed in unison.

"Since when did this turn into a competitive game?" Max asked with worry.

"Since Tyson's say so," Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson. "And if that's what the chicken wuss wants..."

"Ohohoho," Tyson pointed at the phoenix. "Chicken wuss? Well, pardon me Mr. Homo, but if you want a battle you've got one."

"I'm not homosexual," Kai defended quickly and glared at Tyson, earning a smirk from the dragon. _Oh. That's it. He's going down._

"Uhm, guys," A voice sang, and the collision of electric waves spewed between Tyson and Kai's eyes ended and pulled away abruptly. "Sorry to interrupt but Tyson has got humping to do." Ray giggled which made Tyson realize there was still a problem. If Hilary didn't let him do this then he would be out straight away...

"Hilary, if you were in my shoes and you wanted to win so badly after that crack you'd do the same to me right?" He gazed into her ruby orbs. For a second, he was sure a stroke of wonder slipped through them. Her gaze was rather mind-blowing, being stuck on him for so long making him feel kind of weird. _Must be the drink. Must be._

The brunette sighed and gave in. "Fine..."

_Oh, man... _At that exact moment a rush of nerves shot through Tyson. He grabbed his bottle and drank for a few seconds, downing it all until to everyone's surprise—nothing was left. He leant down and asked for her leg, but instead she stood up and folded her arms, blushing madly.

"Remember the noises!" Ray grinned, his drunken gaze fixed on Tyson.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... HIC!" Suddenly, he launched onto Hilary's leg, a squeak escaping from her mouth. In amusement, the room fell silent when Tyson held onto her leg, riding up and down it like he was on a sledge. All eyes widened when he began to get faster, now in the position of a dog like how they loved to hump table legs and actual people.

"Oh my..." Max gaped. There was nothing else to say. Hilary looked like she was about to erupt in embarrassment. Kenny, on the other hand, blocked his eyes from the horrific view.

"Ruff! Ruff! Oh yeah Rilary!" Tyson barked and tried to talk in a dog voice. Jaws now dropped further.

"Gah!! Tyson!" Hilary cried, unable to watch him any more. She covered her fragile eyes. She never felt so_ humiliated_ in her life. _What in the world is he doing?!_

"Ruffffffff, ohhh rufffff raby!"

"Ah! That's enough you stupid mutt!" Hilary squealed and to her great relief, the shaking of her leg stopped and the corrupt teen let go.

There was a very awkward pause. Then the whole room burst into fits of laughter.

"Hahaha!" Daichi screamed. He spat out his alcohol unintentionally with that action.

Max cried with laughter as he pointed at the boiling expression on Tyson and Hilary's faces. "Down boy, down!" Now that had to be one of the funniest things he had seen in his life. The humping was one thing, but when Tyson did the dog impression...oh god. There were no decent words for it.

Even Kai had trouble maintaining his sensibility. He too roared in laughter.

"Woof!" Daichi mocked. That alone got everyone else started.

"Ruff!"

"Woof!"

"Woof!"

"Woofff!"

"Moo!"

Max snorted. "Yes Ray... that's a cow."

"Well you said make noises! Laugh all you want! I actually don't give two hoots!" Tyson declared. He slumped down in his place after a glance briefly towards Hilary who still had her eyes covered. He moaned. He wandered to the pile of bottles and grabbed another to quickly swing it down. "So... it's my turn to pick."

Kenny wiped the tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, Tyson, but... as disturbing as it was, the dog noises were pretty hilarious."

After more giggled laughs Ray managed to spill his drink all over Kai (who then looked possessed out of annoyance) when they finally settled down and turned their attention to Tyson. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice or electric chair Maxie?"

The blonde rubbed his hands together. "Ohhh let me see... how about hot chilli peppers. Bahahahahaha!" He laughed evilly before he took a drink. Max was certainly going over the border of the tipsy side.

"Oh wonderful, the first victim to choose hot chilli peppers. Well done," Tyson congratulated with a sneer. "So, let's see..." He pondered for a moment, evil schemes vended his mind. He needed the perfect one. "Okay, Max. Go make out with a pair of underwear."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. O..kay?"

"That's stupid," Daichi muttered.

A wide grin spread across Tyson's lips. "With _ladies' _underwear."

Coming to a quick conclusion, Hilary slammed her hand down on the floor in protest. "Oh no you don't!" Anger burned through her voice. "You're not getting your hands on my lingerie, no chance."

"Uhh..." Max blushed, unsure what to do. It was an embarrassing dare but Tyson and Kai weren't the only ones who wanted to win. Anything to spare that electric chair and hard slavery. And if anything, he didn't want to be Tyson's slave. He knew that would involve a _lot _of cooking. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"It doesn't have to be Hilary's," Tyson told him. "Why not have a snoop around some gardens?"

"HA!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Are you _mad_!?" Max cried in disbelief. "You know if I get caught kissing a pair of woman's underwear on a washing line... I'll get branded a closet pervert!"

Sniggers were heard at that. "But that's a chance you gotta take, Max," Tyson said.

"Max's gunna be a closet pervert HAR!" Ray laughed and pointed.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Not yet I'm not." He blinked. "No wait! I mean...ARGHH!" He blushed a dark shade of red. "Okay, OKAY! I'll do it!" He leapt to his feet and raised his hand. "But this doesn't leave the circle, agreed?"

Kenny nodded. "Of course! That's one of the most strict rules of truth or dare!"

Promptly Max ran from the Dojo. He sped off out into the night. The crew all got up with clumsiness as the room begun to spin for some of them. Until now they hadn't realized how much they had been affected by the alcohol, though it wasn't much of a surprise, they all had clear heads still- all apart from Ray, who fell over as soon as he stood up.

Kai rolled his eyes and decided to help him up. After having grabbed the dopey Neko's arm before he fell again. Ray grinned and threw himself against Kai, his breath making Kai cringe.

"Thanks Mr. Homo!" Ray sang drunkenly while sticking up his thumb. Kai groaned. He told himself that Ray didn't have a clue what he was saying and that it shouldn't bother him. All he knew was that he was seriously going to kill that Tyson. However he couldn't help but stare at Ray's lips—and shivered. To his annoyance he couldn't shake off that kiss. He didn't know what it was about it, but ever since it had made him feel extremely different, as though there was someone else in his head telling him it was actually good.

He shook his head furiously. _No way. _He erased everything from his mind as the two made their way outside, Ray now having to fend for himself. Tyson, Max, Daichi and Kenny zoomed up the street to chase after Max who was trying to find a suitable, quiet-looking house to invade the garden for knickers. Never in a million years did he expect he would be doing this.

The blonde ran with hesitance into a back garden. He stopped to make sure all the lights in the house were off. When he was satisfied he stepped in, heading straight to the washing line.

The gang made it just in time to skid behind the gate when they caught sight of Max just about to make out with a pair of pink knickers. Max took one glance at them with a blush as he turned back to the hanging lingerie. _I can't believe I'm about to do this... _

Everyone sniggered when Max's lips touched them. He brought a hand behind them to hold against him as he began to make out with the undergarment. They smelt pretty nice he guiltily thought. He moved his lips against them. He was pretty sure his alcoholic breath would leave a mark on them. Shame, really.

"AHHHHH!" The scream brought Max to abruptly stop his awkward action and looked across at the house, eyes wide and terrified. A woman pointed and screamed. "DEVIANT!"

Tyson and his friends all froze—then legged it.

"Ah! No!" They heard Max scream and when they were sure they were out of sight from the mad woman, they looked out into the street to see Max running off up the road with the woman close behind.

They all stopped for a second.

"I get the feeling that's the last we'll see of Max," Kenny concluded with a heated face. Somehow he was always the one with a flushed face despite not even doing the the dare.

"Bahahaha!" Tyson was in fits of laughter with Ray.

"You guys are jerks," Kai stated—but it didn't sound like he really meant it.

Daichi shrugged. "Well, he's out anyway. He won't be coming back after what that woman does to him."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can imagine."

"Heh heh. Electric chair and slavery for Max then," Tyson sniggered. "Should we continue?" All six teens wandered back into the Dojo, forming the circle again.

There was silence.

"Uh..who's go is it?" Asked Hilary.

"Well, technically it would be Max's...but...he's not here," Kenny mourned. "So I guess Tyson would have another go..."

"All right baby!" Tyson grinned as he rubbed his nose. "Okay. You know the drill...Kai!"

The phoenix grunted in response with crossed arms. After a few seconds he said loudly and clearly, "Truth."

"Ah," The dragon gawked with a chicken sound. "Playing it safe ey? All right then...then tell me this. And answer truthfully. Are you gay?"

Daichi laughed loudly and Kenny just threw Kai all the sympathetic looks in the world. Hilary gagged and her face turned into a delightful red. Ray on the other hand giggled hysterically, somehow having remembered the kiss that probably drove Tyson to ask such a question.

Kai looked sweaty all of a sudden. His face cracked up and his crimson eyes wandered around the room to settle on each member of the gang before he let out a slight grunt that sounded like 'Hn'. Something overthrew him inside that he couldn't ignore. He knew the answer to the stupid pathetic question was a no. But every time he told himself that, Ray's kiss swarmed back. _Ah. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get that stupid kiss out of my head?_

"Come on, Kai!" Tyson urged.

"He's stalling," Daichi grinned.

That was it. A simple "No," Fell from the phoenix's mouth.

"..." Hilary wanted to cry in disappointment. She'd hoped for a bit more action between Kai and Ray. She took a huge drink of the strong stuff in grief.

"You know Kai, you're supposed to tell the truth, Einstein," The dragon taunted.

Kai just glared at him. "Thanks for comparing me to Einstein."

Hilary giggled. She leant over to Tyson's ear and began to whisper wondrously. "You don't.. really think he's gay do you?"

Tyson whispered back. "Na. It's funny seeing how that kiss with Ray has affected the poor soul. I've got a new blackmailing situation here." Hilary giggled. He pulled away and spoke to the whole group, his gaze on Kai. "So, it's Kai's turn!"

Kai rolled his eyes, scanning his friends for a second. A particular red head caught his eye. "Daichi."

The cheeky teen grinned triumphantly. "Hurrah! Then I pickkk dare-"

"-From now on you're my slave until the end of the game," Kai spoke quickly, Daichi's jaw dropped. "So, slave. You have to do everything I tell you to do. You're not allowed to speak unless spoken to and you have to ask my permission to use the toilet."

Daichi opened his mouth to speak, stunned, his green eyes failing to blink due to the dare. Kai immediately shook his head, a sly smirk appearing on his lips. "Nuh-uh." The phoenix took pleasure in the boy's already dreaded expression. "You know the rules." He took another drink from his bottle with a gasp of delight as the liquid slid down his throat.

Everyone burst out in laughter. "Real smooth, Kai!" Laughed Kenny. "Poor Daichi!"

"Heh heh. Ohhh Daichi looks mad, what's he gonna do!?" Tyson sang in the teen's fuming face. "...NOTHING! HAH! He can't do anything!"

Kai continued. "First thing I want you to do, slave. I'm feeling hungry. Go make everyone spicy sausages."

Tyson snorted as Daichi's face turned from white, to pink, to red, just about ready to explode. "Yeah. You'll find them in the fridge." He turned to Kai. "Nice thinking Kai. I'm starving." Daichi hung his head shamefully with his fist close to Kai's face.

The slate-haired teen just stared at it like it was dirt. "What's this? Is slave refusing my wishes? Get to it now! Or I'll have Ray whip you as you cook! Go! Go!" Daichi looked shocked then scowled before he thundered his way to the kitchen.

"Y-You'll have Ray whip him!?" Tyson was lying on his back, his stomach held in laughter. "Kai dude, what are you on!?"

Kai waved the bottle of alcohol in his hands. "This stuff apparently."

Ray looked confused and held a blank face. "Uhm." Attention rose onto him and tapped his chin. "Did you mean it about whipping him?"

Hilary chuckled. "Why, do you want to?"

The Neko-Jin blushed then happily opened up another bottle, much to everyone's bewilderment. Next to him, the bottles were really piling up. "Hahahaha...it's kinky. But no. It's nauseating." His voice trailed off and for some reason, Kai felt quite relieved. Where had that come from anyway? The drink really did do some weird things to you at times.

"Kinky!?" Tyson repeated, gripping his chest in laughter. "K-Kinky!?"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with the game. But...it's Daichi's turn and he's uh...slaving away..."

"No problem. I'll just go give him permission to speak," Kai stood up, his hand still gripped around his drink. He left the room then a few moments later reappeared. "He says he chooses Hilary. So?" Everyone looked at the brunette in wonder. She pondered for a moment.

"I think I'll go with...double dare!" The brunette giggled bravely. He went back into the kitchen for a few minutes then showed his face again, snapping at a spicy sausage. "He says he dares you to prank call Tala."

"Sausages!" Tyson exclaimed at the sight of the poor pig in Kai's mouth.

"Prank call Tala? What if he knows it's me? He'll kill me!" She gasped.

Kai shrugged. "Then put on a different accent." Just then Daichi emerged from the room with a plateful of sausages, his expression grim.

"Yay! Give them here slave!" Tyson yelled hungrily.

"He's MY slave," Kai corrected.

"Yeah yeah, just gimme gimme!" The hyperactive teenager snatched the place from Daichi's hand, the redhead glared. If looks could kill, then Tyson had truly had it. The plate went around the circle a few times and everyone munched away, even Hilary was, hoping they had forgot about her dare.

"Slave, permission to speak," Kai grinned and saw Daichi's face light up.

"Finally. First of all, you're a fucking bastard Kai. Secondly. Give me those sausages!" The redhead launched towards the plate only for Tyson to act quickly and remove them from his reach which left a spot on the floor open and Daichi clunked his head off the wood. He yelled out in pain. "AH TYSON!"

"Tyson, just give him one. He made them," Hilary reasoned. For a second Tyson glared at her but then his face softened. Something about that look she gave him...it was so controlling, really hard to give in to. He shook his head quickly before he caused a scene.

"Fine..." He grumbled and passed the plate to the delighted Daichi.

"You are forgetting something, slave..." Kai said.

"What..." Kai gestured his head towards Hilary. "Ah! Yeah, the prank." Daichi sat on his bottom with a stuffed face of food. "I'm gonna write something down and you gotta read it out. Make it sound real, okay?"

"Oh dude, this is gonna be good!" Ray laughed.

"Just make sure Tala doesn't know it's you Hilary..." Kenny suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "Well obviously." Hilary sighed. Immediately Daichi grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled quickly.

"Just change your voice a little," Tyson looked at her through his dark eyes. "Put on a..." His voice rose a few notes and did some sort of girly pose. "...'I'm a pwetty girl' voice."

Daichi sniggered. "You girl."

"I'm not a girl! You..you...GIRL!" Tyson yelled.

"Shut it, I'm finished," the little teen gave her the paper. "Here." A sly grin spread across his lips. "Have fun."

She snatched it from his hands and spared him a scowl. She read the sheet with curiosity. Her ruby orbs widened. "WHAT!?"

"Ohh, let's see!" Ray grabbed the paper from her which earned himself an enraged gasp. She tried to grab it back with flushed cheeks but it was too late by the time Kai, Kenny and Tyson had seen it. The Neko-Jin's eyes widened. Then he burst out laughing, along with the others, minus Kai.

Hilary blushed madly. "I can't!"

Tyson nudged her playfully in the side and lowered his eyelids. "You can. I really don't want to give you that electric chair, Hil. Although...I quite like the idea of you being my slave. Bahaha."

Hilary shrieked and hit the teen on the head. "And who says you're gonna win!?" A pathetic yelp squeezed from his lips. Then she sighed and shook her head. "All right, fine! I'll do it!"

Daichi grinned. "Good. Put it on loud speaker and make it as real as possible, and also-"

Before Daichi could finish Kai spoke. "Time's up slave! I order you to stop talking now."

Tyson pointed and laughed at the shocked green-eyed blader. "HA!" Before Daichi could murder Tyson Kai stopped him with his harmonic voice.

"Slave! Back down! You may attack him when I say so," Kai ordered.

Tyson grinned smugly to rub it in Daichi's face. "Better listen to Kai, sl-slav-...HEY! Wait a minute! What do you mean attack me by your say so!?"

"Ahh guys shut up! Hil's gonna do the prank!" Ray cried.

As though there had been no squabble, all heads spun onto Hilary whose face was pink as she held the phone in her hands with Daichi's sheet of paper in front of her. They watched as she dialled in the numbers, anxious sweat pouring down her face. Thank god for all the consumed drink otherwise never in a million years would she be doing this.

"Shh! It's ringing," The girl whispered—the beeping blasted around the room.

* * *

Teehee! Well that's all for now. Is this the last they've seen of Max? Hmm. Next chapter up soon! Take care everyone! Oh, and if you'll be so kind and review you'll make me a very happy bunny.


	3. Something About Ray

Wow I can't believe this many people like this fic!! I appreciate all your reviews, sorry I couldn't reply to all of you I've been a bit busy XD. But much thanks to Tenshi of Freedom, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Silverwing X Moonrise, Kitty Kat K.O., Smiffyizdabest, beautifullEternal, Spirit Of Innocence, Dying Today to Live Tomorrow, StZen, kelseywazhere and Nordic Angel !

Hope you enjoy...  
Just to warn you, contains very very mild nudity... XD

* * *

Something About Ray

Hilary groaned as the phone rung. Ray managed to get her attention by throwing a bottle top and it hit her on the head.

She screwed up her face and flashed her gaze onto him. "RAY YOU FUCKTARD-"

"Uh.. hello..?"

Hilary jumped in shock upon hearing a voice down the phone. It was Tala. _Omg. Omg. What do I do? Crap. Crap. _Her heart sped. "Oh Hi!" Quickly, she forced a high, squeamish voice out of her. "Uh..." She glanced over at the sniggering boys. Daichi gestured towards the note. She gulped, then took a deep breath.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Ahem. Tala."

"...Yes?" He sounded really unsure.

"I just called you to say I.. uh... I have incredibly erotic dreams about you, and I'd like one of those to become reality, involving chains and fluffy handcuffs..." She gulped. For a second, he was silent. _Oh damn. Does he know it's me?_

"...Kai, is that you?"

Hilary had to physically stop herself from busting out laughing and threw a hand over her mouth, giggling into it. Muffled roars swept the room. Ray threw his hand on Kai's burning shoulder, his furious red face making them laugh even more. Such an insult. What the hell gave Tala the idea it was him!?

"N-No..." She huffed in between giggles, tears draining down her face. She only just about managed to pull herself together and carry on. "First I want to crawl on top of you and rub hot vapour all over your body. T-Then..." She stalled for a second. "I'll make you scream like a bitch and.. and... ride you like a horse all night!" She cringed at that bit.

Tala gasped down the phone, which made everyone laugh. He was silent for a few more seconds.

"This is you, isn't it Kai?"

"W-" Kai couldn't protest his fury when Ray's hand jabbed against his mouth. He looked at the Neko to see him holding a finger to his lips. Tyson was close to wetting himself.

"Who's Kai?" Hilary asked, suppressing her laughter. "I don't know any Kai. Kai, eh? Hm. Who'd call their son Kai? What a crappy name."

Tyson was literally rolling on the floor laughing now, watching Kai's heating face. He looked so pissed off.

"Yeah... if he heard you say that you'd be dead by now. So what do you want exactly? You've interrupted my favourite show," Tala didn't sound very happy, holding a little frustration in his voice.

"What's your favourite show?" Hilary asked. It wasn't so bad after all, so without thinking she began to improvise. How far could she make Tala tick?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering. Is it 'How to look good naked?'"

The redhead was silent again for a second. "..Holy shit. How did _you_ know?"

Hilary paused. The whole room fell quiet. Through a loud squeak she found her voice. "...I'm good at guessing."

"Guessing... oh. So, how about we make one of those fantasies of yours reality?"

"Ah! Uhm, I mean... AH!" Hilary slammed a button on the phone that cut off the call, eyes wide. Immediate natter and chuckles spread through the room.

"Oh man why did you do that!?" Ray cried, looking heartbroken. "That was just getting GOOD!" Tyson was still in a fit of giggles, Kai's robotic stance rather amusing. Ray turned to Kai. "Haha, Kai, Tala thought it was YOU!"

Kai narrowed his eyes and glared at the Neko. "No shit." He suddenly blew up into a volcano. "I can't believe that... that bastard... I do not sound like that! He was so obviously pissed. Honestly, it's a complete joke!"

"Gahahaha. You're in denial Kai!" Daichi chuckled.

"SHUT UP SLAVE!" Kai's fiery eyes suddenly shot onto him, radiant anger glossing from them. Daichi gulped then cowered away.

"My god," Tyson took a swing of the bottle. "I can't believe Tala watches that. That show's for people who don't get any action. Was that really a complete guess Hil?"

The girl grinned. "Yeah. Scary, huh..."

"Scary because he actually watches_ that_?" Tyson smirked and Hilary giggled. "Yep."

"My turn!" Hilary sang happily. "Hmmm..." She scanned the dopey-looking boys, absently noting to herself Kai was downing his new bottle pretty fast. Maybe it was the game getting to him, or maybe, just maybe, he was enjoying himself. Then her eye caught Ray, who was doing something to his behind... which she grimaced to, but smiled at him. "Ray! Truth, dare, blah?"

Ray pondered for a second. "Blah."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "You idiot. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chili peppers, liquorice, electric chair?"

After a hiccup Ray sang happily, "Double dare," Just as he took a swing.

Evil flashed through her eyes. "Great. Do the full monty."

Tyson spat out his drunk.

Ray looked shocked for only a second. Then; "Mm. You really are a pervert, Hilary."

Hilary galloped up and flung her fist towards his face only to stop inches away. "Say that again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to have kids!"

"T-The full monty?!" Kenny repeated eventually, sharing a bemused glance with Kai. Actually, Kai had looked pretty bemused all night. This basically would be the worst thing that could ever happen, he told himself, after kissing Ray, he didn't want to see him naked either.

Daichi couldn't say anything. Literally, otherwise he'd lose the game. His thoughts were just plain evil. Just in case, he ran off to find a camera.

"Full monty it is," Ray laughed and wriggled his eyebrows, a slur escaping his lips. Hilary sat back with lust in her eyes. Despite it being Ray there was nothing like watching a good-looking boy strip.

"Oh, man," Tyson groaned as Daichi entered the room again with a camera, a perverted expression on his face. "If you really do have to do this then do it to 'You Sexy Thing' like the movie. That'll really set the scene. May as well make it a good one as seen as you're doing it you crazy fuck."

Ray grinned. "O-kay!" Hilary laughed nervously. She got up and rummaged through Tyson's CD's, passing all sorts of albums she'd never thought he would listen to- The Pet Shop Boys, Aqua... _Uh. _She found the CD she was looking for and slid it into the player, her mind wandering. None of them could believe Ray was actually going to do this.

She clicked play and suddenly saucy, seductive music poured around the room, and on that note Ray stood up with a sway, shoving his bottle in Kai's hands. Hilary settled down next to Tyson, biting her bottom lip. Daichi was holding the camera with enthusiasm, deciding he was going to torture Ray with this afterwards when he'd sobered up.

Kenny was blushing for some reason- and Kai was the one feeling the most uncomfortable of them all. He just couldn't work it out. It was almost as though he was attracted to him- but as soon as that thought came he erased it, shaking his head. _No. No. _But there was definitely something about Ray when he was vulnerable like this.

Ray flashed his teeth and began to dance slowly to the start of the loving music, his golden gaze flashing drunkenly. He grabbed a hold of his hips then began to slowly, uncontrollably spin his bottom half around, in, out, in, out, every time he came forward licked his lips and let out a pleasurable purr.

_I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing_

"Ohhh yeah," He slapped his own backside while pressing a wink at Kai. A squeal of laughter left most of the gang's lips. Especially Hilary. And Kenny, for some bizarre reason.

"You go Ray!" Tyson laughed, now jiggling his arms about, getting into the whole thing.

Ray sniggered and lowered himself so he was almost squatting, and began to _smoothly _perform the pelvic thrust, then made weird noises that sounded like cat sex which hollowed the room into shocked, amused silence.

Tyson leant over to Hilary. "Is this supposed to be the full monty or a cat porn show?" Hilary didn't reply. She was too indulged in Ray's act, her jaw wide open. She was truly struck when Ray rubbed his chest gently, gripping playfully at the material, all the while shaking his bum.

It surprised them all by how good a dancer he actually was. He really new how to move.

_I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing_

"You sexy thing.." He tittered in unison with the song, on the note ripping open his top. An uproar of gasps and cheers circled the room. His chest was flashed, and to everyone's amusement, licked his finger and ran it down himself, then licking it again. "Yum. I taste wonderful," He gasped, sharing a brief look with Kai.

Kai was gaping, but tried not to. Obviously he'd failed. But thankfully the gang were all too drawn to Ray's show to notice his expression._ Ah. Why do I feel this way? He's such an idiot. I can't possibly like him in THAT way. But why... can't I pull away from him? He's hilarious. I shouldn't find him funny. But I do. The prick._

_Where did you come from  
baby?  
How did you know I needed you?  
How did you know I needed you so badly?_

Daichi's camera flashed repeatedly. Ray was moving his hips along with the music, teasingly running his hands down his legs slowly, his tongue wagging out.

_Holy...wow._ Tyson grinned to himself. This was so unlike Ray- it was almost too funny to even laugh, he was stricken. The Neko then pounced forward a couple of steps, carrying on doing so whilst heaving his pelvis into the air. His two hands gripped the rim of his pants, tugging playfully at the edge, sticking out his bottom and looked like he was standing on a catwalk, his hips shaking everywhere.

Kai gulped. _Stop it. Stop you idiot! _He knew he should close his eyes, block everything from view. Ray was really hot with his moves- running his hands all over his body, feeling himself, it was so- Kai refrained from blushing. There was something about the way he moved- it was so drunken, yet professional, and hilariously stupid and...

...And then all eyes fastened on Ray's bottom half- as he ripped away his pants, sliding them down his legs then somehow managed to quickly shrug them off.

_How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?  
Yesterday I was one of the lonely people  
Now you're lying close to me makin' love to me._

Hilary thought she was going to explode. He was left in nothing but spotted underpants. He moved his hips round in a circle, clapping his hands over his head to the beat of the music and saucily tilted his body in all sorts of weird directions. "Off..." Hilary couldn't help but stare at his strong, bare legs... and made her way up to his underwear. Neither could Kai. His crimson eyes were blown apart by the constant, slow motion of his thighs, finding it impossible to look away from _that_ spot.

"Off..." Hilary dribbled, while Tyson laughed his head off, and Daichi clicked away.

Tyson stared at her- then smiled. He began to clap along with Ray. "Off," Tyson began, edging his friends to start chanting. "Off! Off! Off! Off! Off! Off! Off! Off!"

Daichi looked at Kai and saw him in some sort of fixed trance. _Meh. _"Off! Off! Off! Off! Off! Off!" He too joined in.

Soon most of the whole room were shouting it, encouraging Ray who with no shame, twiddled with his underpants.

_I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing_

"Yeah baby you sexy thing!" Hilary yelled in enthusiasm, stood up and began to dance along to the music. Ray was so unbelievably smooth and lustful, his head tilted slightly towards the floor whilst flashing seductive stares at his friends, still doing some sort of sexual dance.

Hilary was really getting into it and suddenly, reached for Tyson's arm and pulled him up. He didn't protest and danced swayingly with her, running his hands down and over her shoulders, getting right up close to her.

Daichi, and now even Kenny were still chanting for him to take everything off.

_I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing_

"Oh yeah I'm a sexy beast!" Ray giggled, turned his back to them, and jiggled his bottom with his hands high in the air. "Come on, you know you wanna."

"Oh boy I know I do!" Hilary joked as she danced away, everything suddenly turning completely mad.

Ray jumped around and landed in a squat, placing his hands on his knees. Sensually he ran them along his legs, then chest, jerking his pelvis at the same time. Michael Jackson really had some competition.

"Come on, OFF OFF OFF!" Hilary yelled, earning herself a smug grin from Ray.

And her wish was granted. Ray grabbed his pants and ripped them off, revealing everything.

Silence rose in the room for half a second. Then a burst of laughter and screams erupted.

"OH MY GOD!" Kenny exclaimed, blocking his eyes. Ray was still jiggling about, despite being completely naked! NAKED!

"AHHHHH," Hilary cried in delight.

"MY EYES!" Daichi exclaimed. "WHY GOD WHY!"

"...R-Ray..." Tyson was almost lost for words, unable to pull himself away. "Hahahaha. You, my friend, are fucking epic!"

"I told you I'm sexy," Ray grinned, quite proudly stood with his hands on his hips, staring down at himself every now and then and smiling back up at the gang. To Kai's bemusement, Ray's gaze fell on him, and before he could snap out of it, the Neko-Jin caught the shocked expression on his face. "Kai! Do you want to feel or something! Haha!" He staggered to Kai, whose face was like the famous 'Scream' painting.

The phoenix immediately jumped up hysterically and backed off. "No! No I do not," The laughter in Kai's voice wasn't hard to miss.

No one really blamed him. It was down right hilarious.

"All right, all right.. well done.. you did it," Kai turned the other way, surprised by his own flushed cheeks. "Now put your clothes back on."

Everyone moaned.

"Aww but Kai, I feel rather free like this, getting to know what life is like on this side..."

Kai blinked. What?

"Actually," Everyone turned to the female. "I sorta agree with Kai." She blushed madly. "You'll catch a cold... and you can't sit like that through the rest of the game!" Before Ray could argue, she shot him her best scowl. "Get dressed now!"

"Eek! I mean okay!" The Neko hastily began to pull back on all his clothes.

Hilary sniffed. Such a shame. But she knew if he was sat like that throughout the rest of the game her eyes would never hear the end of it. Kai, meanwhile, still couldn't believe he'd seen Ray's... thing. Tyson was right about one thing, they should get Ray pissed more often. He put on such a good show. It was then he felt a sigh leave him. He couldn't get him out of his head- he had such an unusual charm.

The circle formed again and Ray sat cross-legged with a bottle in between his fingers, fully clothed. "My turn mooha!"

"Kenny!" Ray suddenly yelled.

Kenny's eyes widened. Then he shrunk pathetically against himself. "Oh no..." He was dreading this already.

"Choose a death wish then," Ray pushed.

"I assume you mean truth, dare or any of those? Well in that case I pick liquorice, it's probably the safest one," Kenny said, trying to sound clear headed. It was so obvious he was tipsy.

"I don't know what planet you're from then. Anything from Ray at this point is gonna be deadly," Tyson sniggered.

Kenny gulped at that.

"Ohhh let me see," Ray sang, glancing around joyfully. "I know!" He hastily stood up and to everyone's confusion, grabbed a sausage from the plate.

Kenny laughed. "You want me to lick that?"

"Yes!" Ray replied. Without hesitation, he pulled open the top if his pants and dropped the sausage down. Most of the gang bawled in hysterics. "La la la round and round!" Ray giggled, shaking his pelvis, letting the sausage get a good taste of the inside of his underpants.

Kenny's mouth was fully hung open by the time Ray pulled it back out again, all squashed up and mangled, simply, it looked disgusting.

"Here you go," Ray grinned, handing him the sausage.

"...Oh my word," Kenny whispered. Shocked and sick- that's how he felt.

Tyson laughed. "Go on then chief! Weren't you the one who said this was the safest one? Eat your own words little man!"

"Uh..." The mousey boy had to hold a hand to his mouth for a second. He gagged, knowing where that sausage had been. And where it could end up next... "I shoulda known..."

"Yeah, you shoulda," Hilary rolled her eyes.

Kai couldn't help but smile quite smugly- Ray was catching them all off guard tonight. _I like his style._

After looking like he was thinking about it, Kenny closed his eyes and grabbed the mushy sausage from Ray. He kept telling himself he was only doing this to prove he could. It was like the sausage was staring at him when he looked at it- making fun of him.

With a long breath, he quickly wrapped his tongue around the sausage and pulled back faster than any of them could laugh. "BLERGH!" He attempted to spit out the taste, throwing up his saliva. "Nasty nasty nasty!"

"Haha, oh, OH! I never thought you were gonna do it. Did it taste nice?" Tyson sniggered.

Kenny yelled sarcastically, "Yes it was absolutely lovely!"

"If this was a dare I would have told you to swallow it," Ray said suddenly, causing the whole room to stare questionably on him. Then they laughed.

Kenny held his stomach in pain. "Uh. I feel funny."

"You should, from what I do down there teehee!"

"..." Everyone.

"Moving on," Hilary quickly spun. "Kenny, your go."

"Tyson," Kenny groaned, unable to take much more of this.

Tyson let out a startling "YAY."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," He cried. "So pick."

"Promise to repeat."

"Ah, okay..." Kenny looked a little brighter. He wasn't so good on dares, but he knew all his friend's weaknesses so he was pretty sure this would be an okay-one to do. "Hmm." He thought for a moment. Then he shuffled over to Tyson and leant over to him-

"Ew Kenny, you stink of that sausage- and it's not a normal smell either!" Tyson burst.

Kenny blushed. "Shut up and listen!" He proceeded to whisper something in Tyson's ear... and by the end of it, Tyson was burning.

"What! No way!? That's so unfair!" The dragon cried.

"...No it's not. You'd do the same to me," Kenny told him, unable to control his smile. Tyson just growled at him, because he was right. But it just seemed so unfair it had to be him.

He laughed nervously. "Heh." He turned to the gang. "Obviously I don't mean this when I say it- duh! It's Kenny who thinks he's a larf. I could in all honesty find a toaster more funny." Kenny just rolled his eyes.

"You have to do it Tyson," Hilary reminded.

For some reason, her voice caused Tyson to blush more. "I know, I know- I just want you all to know there is no truth in this, okay..."

Kai sighed. "Whatever you say..."

Tyson cleared his throat, still appearing anxious. "Ahem, okay. I'm Tyson Granger and I'm on a diet. I want everyone to keep me away from food, or else, and by the way... I'm totally crushing on Hilary."

He grimaced, unable to peak an eye at Hilary.

"Hahahaha!" Ray was the first to let go. He pointed and giggled at Tyson's embarrassed face. Tyson in return stuck a finger up. Ray looked shocked. "Naughty naughty."

Hilary gasped quietly and even felt her own face blushing, holding her cheeks. For some reason that was very, very embarrassing, maybe it was the fact that Tyson was flushing like a toilet, but the gang's laughter made it even more humiliating.

"I told you it means nothing!" Tyson cried, trying to get the message across. "I don't like you Hil, your face could scare tigers away."

At the quick, over-thought comment, Kai raised his eyebrows. Tyson's fluster told a whole different story- maybe it was true what he said. Only, you'd have to be drunk to believe it.

"Ah! Are you asking for a punch or what!?" The girl cried.

"Haha, first you hump Hilary now you're admitting your undying love for her, you're so sweet Tyson, I wish you were my boyfriend, and don't worry, we'll keep you away from the food, won't we Kai?" Ray nudged and winked at Kai.

Kai bit his bottom lip uneasily. "Yeah. Sure."

"You're not exactly prince charming either, Tyson," Hilary snarled at him.

"Tyson and Hilary, sitting in a tree," Ray sang. Hilary's eyes widened. Tyson groaned. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Tyson all over Hilary!"

"...YOU PERVERT!" Hilary exclaimed. "EW!"

"MY GOD! Ray I'm so worried about you! You sicko!" Tyson shouted, almost screaming.

Kenny stared at Ray. "That's enough, Ray..."

"My t-turn.." Tyson shook slightly. Why did Ray have to be so forward? He'd never, ever felt so embarrassed in his whole life! But why? Why over Hilary? As if he was going to admit she was cute. But that was all. Nothing more. "Kai!" He said quickly, hoping everything that happened in the previous minutes would be quickly forgotten.

"Dare," Kai answered.

Tyson breathed inwardly. "Finally, Mr. Homo has gotten over his personal problems."

Kai scowled. "Don't use me to draw attention away from you chicken wuss."

Tyson gasped then growled. "Uh. For that I won't go easy on you." He looked around the room for ideas- or more specifically scanned his friends- and caught Daichi looking quietly through the photos on his camera. Suddenly, an evil thought pressed him.

"Kai- I dare you to walk down the street with pictures of Ray doing the full monty from Daichi's camera stuck to you."

* * *

There we go! Please lend me a review and tell me what you thought :)


	4. Kai's Denial and the Person Hanging in

Hello! Damn I'm sorry for the delay! I guess it's a mixture of laziness and not feeling well, but oh well here it is now XD! Holy crap, **thank you** so much everyone: beautifullEternal, Smiffyizdabest, Silverwing X Moonrise, Dying Today to Live Tomorrow, StZen, Tenshi of Freedom, Kitty Kat K.O., PsychicTiger, Spirit Of Innocence, kelseywazhere, shadowphoenix101, DreamerAngel16, and grimnessreaper !

I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, possibly 10, but maybe a lot less, we'll see. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Kai's Denial.. and the Person Hanging in the Tree

"..." Kai just stared at Tyson like he was dumb. _Well. He is dumb. Right now I actually don't know who I want to kill more. Tyson or Ray... Ray for being so... ugh_. The boy grimaced. Why did he have to be so god damn sexy!? It was an extremely weird feeling, especially because he was a guy.

"Maybe it would be easier if I stripped along side him?" Ray suggested casually, smiling.

Tyson snorted in laughter. "Hey, why didn't I think of that-"

Kai cut him off. "You can't change the dare now stupid!"

"Who you calling stupid stupid!? - Oh wait, does that mean you'll do it!?" Tyson's eyes lit up.

Kai sighed. Quite dramatically, he stood up and placed a hand on his hip, twirling his closed bottle in his other hand. "Kai Hiwatari never backs out at any challenge. Despite how crude it may be. So do not underestimate my authority ever again."

For a few seconds no one said a word.

Suddenly, Ray threw up his hand. "All in favour for Kai as president?"

"Aye!" Everyone agreed and stuck their arms up in the air.

"Actually no, fuck Kai as president, he'd turn the whole world into nancys- you know, like making sure everyone has to get up at 6AM to train, and we'd all have to look like him as well by wearing make-up- I'd hate to paint on those blue things every morning," Tyson spat, not at all bothered Kai looked like he was about to kick him into orbit.

Hilary bit her bottom lip. "Shut up Tyson."

"For your information, this isn't make-up!" Kai yelled, pointing at his face. "It's specialised war paint!"

"Yeah right Kai, we all know what you like to do in your spare time," Daichi laughed along.

Kai glowed with fire. "One more word from you and you're out, slave... for that I order you to go slap Tyson. Now."

Daichi looked shocked. "What!?" He glanced over at Tyson who shook his head angrily, sending daggers with his eyes towards Kai. The redhead sighed. "Alright..."

"You go ahead and try it!" Tyson held out his hand to stop the monkey from coming any further.

"But Tyson, I have to!" Daichi launched towards Tyson and a struggle occurred for a few seconds, before everyone heard one hell of a bitch slap and emerging from the floor face-down, Tyson had a glowing, red face.

"Hoho! Daichi _what_ a slap!" Ray gaped.

Kai smiled triumphantly. Tyson decided to let it go for now, hating seeing Kai look so smug.

"Daichi go upload the photos on the computer then print them out!" Daichi shared a confused glance with Kai- then when his master nodded in agreement, he scurried off to Tyson's computer.

There was an awkward silence. Kai and Tyson sent each other death glares, their eyes totally struck on each other- nothing could pull them apart. Nothing.

"Hm, hey guys, I think I've pissed myself."

Well, maybe not nothing.

Hilary gasped. "Ray, how old are you!?"

On that note Daichi came back with piles of paper under his arm, a sinister smile on his face. "Awesome, gimme gimme!" Tyson grabbed them from the younger teen and looked at them, immediately bursting out in laughter. "Hahaha, oh man Ray you kill me..." Everyone crowded around. Their eyes widened.

"Oh moma..." Kenny cried, his face turning white. "Daichi you sure took these pictures at some weird angles.. why did you zoom in on Ray's..-"

Hilary giggled nervously. "I'll say..." Her face was blushing red.

"Hey, I look pretty good," Ray laughed, pointing at his dick on the picture.

"For god's sake Ray, we can SEE!" Tyson cried. "Okay. Let's stick these babies to Kai." Kai sighed to himself. This was going to go beyond humiliation. For some reason he couldn't even look at the pictures without becoming hot and flustered all of a sudden.

Tyson and Hilary started sticking the pictures all over Kai, literally, from head to toe using sticky tape. Ray's naked body was exposed in about thirteen different parts, each one in a different position. Squatting Ray, shaking-bum Ray, horny Ray, sexy Ray... the list was endless.

Hilary even stuck one in his hair. "Perfect." It was a nice revealing one, so it would stand out the most. Everyone laughed at that one, causing Kai to raise an eyebrow. He bet he looked like a right clown. Obviously it didn't matter to them as long as they got a laugh.

"Kai, start marching!" Tyson saluted and pulled one of those grins that Kai wanted to wipe off my ducking his head in a pile of dog manure, but right now that seemed quite unlikely.

"Woo! And the Kai's come marching innnn!" Ray sang, terribly out of tune but enough to get the others chuckling.

The flustered phoenix grunted, making his way with difficulty towards the open door. To his surprise it was like walking with weights on his shoulders, his joints refusing to move. Everyone was laughing now as he began his journey down the dark, long road, probably still plenty of people about to see him.

The gang followed him, staying close behind but far enough to make it look like they didn't know him.

The paper rattled, his heart scrabbling, legs moving in an awkward beat. He squeezed his eyes shut. Could it get more humiliating? Apparently so.

A group of teenagers saw him marching like a soldier down the street casually as though he didn't know what he looked like.

One of them shouted. "What the fuck!? Are you gay!?"

Kai grimaced and suddenly felt an urge to shout something back. He decided to keep calm, even though the constant chuckling from his friends was driving him crazy.

"Ohhh, is that your boyfriend!?"

Kai turned red.

"Hahahahaha!" Tyson was off his feet, laughing on the floor with his stomach clutched.

After a little more humiliation, involving a young boy who ripped a picture off and said he was keeping it to show him single lonely mom, Kai finally got fed up when he reached the end of the road and couldn't take it any more. He dashed back, not caring if he ripped the pictures or if any came loose. If someone found them, they found them. He didn't give a shit.

"Hey Kai! So are you gay!?" Tyson shouted at him.

Kai snarled. If one more person asked him that-

"Oh my word," He spun around and saw an old lady gaping at him like her eyes were about to pop out. "Young man maybe you should proclaim your homosexuality in a less coarse way."

That was it. Kai's face turned dangerously red. "Listen lady! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!"

The woman gasped. "Goodness, what language! You should be ashamed of yourself-"

"Raghh!" Kai yelled and in a rage, ripped off all of the pictures of Ray and dumped them on the floor, storming past Tyson and his giggling friends into the Dojo. Kenny squeaked in fear. Still sniggering, everyone followed Kai in, as Ray mourned the lovely pictures of himself on the floor as they slowly blew away. He could only bless the people who saw those.

Kai slumped down onto the wooden floor, crossing his arms. He looked incredibly angry, his eyes tightly shut.

Daichi gulped and touched Kai's shoulder. "Heh... nice one Kai." Suddenly his crimson eyes shot open, giving Daichi a shock.

"I never said you could speak. That's your last warning. You lose!" Kai snapped at him.

Daichi gasped. "WHAT!?"

"Haha!" Tyson sang happily, patting Daichi on the shoulder. "Too bad."

"This is so unfair!" Daichi screamed, slamming his fist against the floor next to Kai. "I was gonna win!"

"..Or not!" Hilary giggled, sitting down beside Kai. "Sorry, Daichi. It's the rules."

The flaming redhead growled angrily. "Yeah yeah, I know... losers.."

"Another one down!" Ray sang happily. "Your go Kai!"

The phoenix was quiet for a second. Everyone watched contently when he got up, wandered over to the alcohol and grabbed a new bottle, opening it without delay. He sat back down. "Hilary."

Tyson smiled smugly, and noticing this Hilary scowled at him. "I know you think I'm the weakest 'cos I'm a girl. But you should be prepared! Alright Kai, I choose hot chilli peppers!"

"Yeah well, you know what happened to Max when he chose that one, huh?" Tyson grinned at her.

"I know. But I'm not Max, am I?"

Ray giggled. "Nope, she's right. If she was Max she'd have a-"

Kenny gawked. "Yeah yeah, that's enough Ray!"

"Well Kai?" Hilary didn't like where that conversation was going but didn't show it, instead turning her attention back onto Kai who wasn't showing any signs of pondering.

"Tyson's shoe," Kai answered, then took a long drink from his bottle. "With it still on his foot."

"Ewwwwwww!" Daichi laughed.

"Shut it Daichi! You had to lick my toilet seat remember!?" Tyson reminded him, and by his face he'd obviously gotten the message. Tyson turned to Kai to protest. "M-My shoe?!"

Hilary gagged. "That's gross... he could have stepped in anything. Honestly Kai, you're getting as bad as Ray!"

Ray looked innocent. "What's wrong with me?"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Where do we begin?"

The brunette gulped. "Fine. I'll do it!" Tyson stared at her in amazement. He'd never had a girl make out with his shoe before, but then again it wasn't exactly normal to do so... he couldn't help but turn pink when she came closer to him and bent down in front of him. She looked horrified when she saw the state of his shoe- it was all coming apart around the edges and there was a very weird stain underneath when she grabbed his ankle and picked it up.

"I think she'd much rather kiss him on the lips," Ray purred.

Hilary blinked. "No..." She shook her head. "Here goes.." She closed her eyes as she drew her face nearer, unable to bring herself to even glance at Tyson. _Could this game get any more embarrassing... _With that thought still in mind, she allowed her lips to touch the tongue of Tyson's trainers.

When he felt her soft lips against his foot, Tyson couldn't contain himself and flushed. This was so wrong. The girl started to move her lips seductively, as though she was making out with an actual person. Curiously, he wondered what it would be like to have those lips against his- _!? No no no that's just wrong!_

Her movements were so serene and fair, the thought totally threw him.

"Mmmm kissy kissy," Ray giggled, pretending to make out with his hand in mockery. Upon closer inspection, Kai saw that Ray actually _was_ kissing his hand.

Finally the girl sat up, eyes wide. "EGH!" She wafted her hand against her tongue, the taste being unbelievably revolting. "I dread to think where the hell you put your shoes at night, Tyson..."

Tyson gulped, still in shock. "Uh.. outside. Usually my neighbour's dog has a lick at them..." He paused, realizing what he'd just said.

The female stared at him. "I hope you're fucking joking!" She shook her fist in his frightened face. "You better be!"

"O-Of course I am!" Tyson reasoned with the girl, holding out his hands. "Your go Hil!"

She pulled away, still scowling at him. "Hm. Kenny."

"Oh no," Was all the young teen could manage.

"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice or electric chair?"

"Um. Um. Um. Um. Truth!" He finally proclaimed.

"Ohh, think you're safe with that do ya?!" Hilary taunted, flashing him her most scariest face. "Think again. Fear me bitch!"

Tyson chuckled. "Yeah. I wouldn't doubt her."

"Okay Kenny. Let's hear it. What's the _dirtiest_ thing you've ever done?"

"Oh, god.." Kenny knew he'd regret this. "Define dirty?"

"Chief! You know fine well what she means!" Tyson laughed.

"I mean dirty as in crude, rude, disgusting, humiliating! Whatever way you wanna look at it," Hilary smiled at him, sending him a wink.

Kenny blushed frantically. He took a deep breath, a long gulp of liquor, then spoke. "Well, I suppose... a few years ago after the first world championship, I was so excited about winning when I got home I dressed up in my mom's sexy underwear and bra and danced all night to 'We are the champions...'

Silence.

"Ha...ha... hahahahaha!" The whole gang fell into a state of laughter. They'd never heard anything so funny before by Kenny and he must have been only 12 when he did that. Now that they thought more about it, it was rather disturbing.

Kenny blushed and curled up into a ball. "Yeah well, I bet all you guys aren't exactly innocent. I bet you've all done celebratory dances like that."

At that, the room fell silent again. Awkward, guilty glances were exchanged. Daichi blinked. "Oh my god! You are kidding me!?" Laughter spilled into his voice. "Y-You lot have done stuff like that!?"

"NO! Did we say that loser!?" Tyson yelled.

Kenny shook his head, embarrassed. "My turn now, guys. Heh," His voice sounded shaky as though he wasn't taking the alcohol too well. "Ray, you know the drill!"

"Woot! Okay bitch, I choose dare!" Ray grinned mockingly from Hilary's choice of words before, snorting coming from the others.

Kenny gasped. "I'm not your bitch!" He shook his head. "U-Um, anyway... wow, you've chose dare or double dare pretty much all night Ray. You're brave. And I suppose as seen as it's only a dare... Hmm..." He pondered. "I dare you to imitate one of us and let us guess who you are!"

Tyson sniggered. "Tasty."

"Oh my god chief, you're getting better at this!" Hilary laughed.

Everyone looked at Ray who was smirking. "Charades! Boy do I LOVE this game!"

"...Yeah, sorta..." Kenny blinked.

"Okay, okay, let me think!" The Neko tapped his chin and stuck out his bottom lip, pondering in a very stereotypical manor. "Teehee! Here I go!" The boy stood up, not appearing nervous or anything like that, seeing the whole thing as fun. It _was_ fun, but not when you're the one he takes the piss out of.

He cleared his throat.

"ROAR!" Ray suddenly yelled and everyone jumped. "Hn. My... life is worthless. Hn. I have no friends. Hn. I pretend to like these people I hang out with because they stalk me," Kai began to get a distinct feeling he meant him. Tyson was sniggering. "..they stalk me because they worship me. Hn. I'm SO sexy, even my scarf makes sexual advances on me... Hn."

Kai's face was a blast- if looks could kill, well, this was it... his crimson eyes were widened, absently imagining torturing his 'friends', with real electric chairs for nearly wetting themselves laughing. Such a wonderful imagination.

"Hn. Hn. Oh yeah baby, hn!" Ray sang. "Hey! We could make a song! Oh baby hn hn hn, I'm such a loner baby hn hn hn, I have a sexual fondness for my scarf, hn hn hn..."

Everyone was gasping for air. "P-Please stop Ray, I'm going to piss myself!" Hilary laughed hard, tears streaming down her face.

Tyson was glowing. "I know! It's Mr. Homo, right!?"

Even Kenny was laughing. More so at Kai. He had never, ever seen Kai look so humiliated in his whole life, like he wanted to go curl up under his scarf and die. Well.. maybe not his scarf after hearing that.

The poor phoenix was speechless. "R-Ray... you.. you.. you're so childish!" He spat suddenly, but unintentionally it came out as a growl.

"Ohh purrr, Kai you tiger teehee!" Ray giggled, causing more laughter. Hilary thought she was going to have to be sent to hospital due to the overload of stitches. After a few more minutes in hysterics and Kai really beginning to drown his sorrows with the bottle, silence came as everyone awaited for the next person to be picked.

"I have a feeling it's my go 'cos you're all staring at me," Ray giggled. He received a lot of groans. He tapped his chin with his finger. "Hmm. Tyson Granger! Choose your destiny!"

"...Freak. Alright, hit me with a double dare!" Tyson grinned.

Kai looked sarcastically surprised. "Wow. This will be your first one chicken wuss."

Tyson bit his top lip. "Tell me Kai, was Ray your first?" He took glee in seeing Kai look shocked. "That is, first guy. Heh heh."

"Oh Tyson..." Kai could feel the anger rushing through his veins. Any minute it was going to explode through his fist, right in Tyson's gormless face.

Hilary laughed nervously. "Boys, boys! Please! We all know Kai is straight, okay? And Tyson, you're not a wuss... at the best of times.." She mumbled that part. "So let's stop fighting!"

"I agree!" Ray grinned. "Tyson, I double dare you to find a random tree, sit in it and proclaim your undying love for Hilary!"

"WHA-"

Kai backed down then. He smiled. _Oh, Ray. I could kiss you. _He blinked. _No. Wait. No I couldn't! AH! Idiot Tyson putting ideas into my head!_

Tyson groaned. "Ray! But why man! Why do this to me..."

"It's a double dare airhead," Kai shot at him.

Hilary was quiet. He didn't really know what she made of all this matchmaking business, but he wasn't really sure deep inside whether he liked it or not. Yet, he supposed it wasn't as bad kissing a guy, like Kai and Ray. He sniggered to himself. "Heh." Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Uhm, anyway! Okay, fine..." He spoke quietly. "But it means nothing!

With that, the gang followed Tyson out into the street and found a desirable tree. It took some climbing, but after fifty attempts he finally managed to get to the first branch.

Daichi clapped. "Well done! Bravo!"

Tyson snarled, "Shut it monkey! I've had too much shit to get up this thing!"

"Haha, let me help!" Ray sang and drunkenly grabbed a hold of Tyson's foot and pushed him up. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others I helped you."

The dragon looked down and narrowed his eyes. "They're all here, idiot.."

Ray looked around clumsily, his friends looking amused yet a bit worried- he must be off his head. The Neko grinned and waved. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Okay, I'm up!" They heard Tyson call, sitting on a branch near the very top of the tree.

"Then tell the world how much you love Hilary, Tyson!" Daichi sniggered.

"Gah..." He took a deep breath, mentally waving good bye to his pride, and as though rehearsing a play, had one hand on his chest and the other rose out. "Ah. I want the world to know I LOVE-"

"...Tyson."

The boy blinked. "Huh? What? No! I don't love Tyson!" It took him another few seconds to realize the obvious. "Wait! That's me! Oh, well I suppose there is some truth in that..." The dim boy held his breath, it finally hitting him. "..Hold on. Who said that!?"

He glanced up. Immediately his mouth fell open. There was a figure hanging upside down from one of the top branches, with nothing but briefs wrapped around himself and tied to the branch, looking like something from a comic cartoon.

* * *

Heh.. I wonder?

Please send me a review :P


	5. Welcome Back Maxie!

Omg, thank you so much wonderful people: PsychicTiger, Naenna, Smiffyizdabest, StZen, Silverwing X Moonrise, Nordic Angel, grimnessreaper, Tenshi of Freedom, Emziie-ox, choking on tacks, MarianQ, beautifullEternal, Kitty Kat K.O., Spirit Of Innocence, Andra and Dying Today to Live Tomorrow!

Oh and just to let you know I absolutely LOVE Kai, so I'm not being mean to him because I hate him XD. It's just incredibly cute! And I know there might not be a lot of KaiRay as of yet but there is still a lot more to come I promise! Anyway I hope you like and please review :P

* * *

Welcome Back Maxie!

"What the!?" The Bladebreakers all looked up, each developing a funny feeling they knew that nearly naked boy up there; and Kai was the first to realize. "Max!?"

"Max!?" Hilary blinked, rubbing her eyes, having never seen someone hanging from a tree like an apple in their briefs. Who knew trees grew naked boys? The thought made her grin. _I love trees now._

"Max..." Kenny stared.

"Max!

"Maaaax?!"

"Ray!" The Neko giggled.

No one much noticed Ray, instead their eyes fixed on the blonde, their faces full of humour. They were all dying to laugh. It looked like he'd been there for some time, his cheeks glowing red due to the blood rushing to his head, and it didn't look like his pants were going to last much longer either.

"Oh my gawd! Hahaha!" Tyson burst, turning red with laughter. "What the hell are you doing you nudist!?"

Max blushed, though they didn't notice much. "Gah! I fancied a dangle in the tree, what do you think you spoon!" He cried sarcastically. "That stupid dare you gave me nearly cost me my life! I thought that freakin' woman was gonna kill me when she caught up with me. And.. as you can see..."

"Bahaha! Max was owned by a woman!" Daichi sniggered.

Max fumed. "She wanted to see how I liked it and stole all my clothes and smelt them in front of my eyes before burning them. I was seriously worrying for my life! Now- get me down! I'm gonna fall!"

Kai sighed. "Lend me a hand Kenny." Kenny obeyed Kai (as always, but most people bum licked Kai anyway) and the two began to climb the tree to the top while the others pissed about, still pointing and laughing at poor Max. "Tyson, you still have to do your dare..."

Tyson grunted at that. "Thanks for reminding me you queer." He heard Kai snarl silently.

"Bah, I'm here stuck in a tree and you're still going ahead with a dare?!" Max cried. "Actually, scrap that, you _still _carried on playing truth or dare while I was missing!?"

"Meh, sorry Max. Competition was too strong," He said, looking at Kai. He thought he may as well get it over with, now that Max was here everyone was pretty much occupied on him. "I LOVE HILARY!" He suddenly yelled, causing a few curtains to twitch. He gulped, glancing down, seeing he didn't really have much of an audience- Hilary was fixed on Max, and well, Ray was pretty much the only one watching him with a funny perverted gleam in his eye.

"Gee, how embarrassing for Max," Hilary commented, turning to Daichi.

"Wooo!" Tyson had found joy in swinging from the branch like a monkey, his legs wrapped around it and arms flailing everywhere.

They ignored him. "Heh, a couple of more inches upwards and he wouldn't be _wearing_ underpants."

"Weyyyy! I'm a monkey! Oh oh!"

Hilary coughed. "Ahem. How awful." _Hahaha! Yeah right, awful my fucking backside! Hopefully they rip, and then-_

"Hey! Watch me Hil!"

Daichi raised his eyebrows at her. Her perverted expression wasn't hard to miss. "You sure?" _Pervert..._

Hilary blushed. She giggled nervously. "But of course!" _Monkey..._

"_OW_!"

The loud clump caused the two to pull apart- to see Tyson lying face down on the floor, a giant red bump on his scalp. The brunette winced, his crumbled frame is an awfully painful-looking angle. "Tyson.. are you alright?" She walked over to him, ignoring Daichi's unsympathetic laugh.

"Give him the kiss of life Hil!" Ray taunted.

Hilary spun around and threw him a death glare. "No! Why don't you!"

Ray shrugged. "Well... okay!"

Tyson blinked. "Wha?" They watched as he slowly sat up, holding his head whilst grimacing. "Wait, WHAT!? Get away from me Ray!" He cried, pulling back into reality. Before Ray approached him properly Tyson jumped out of the way. "Jeez this guy is dangerous."

A heavy sigh caused them all to look up- to see Max stood there, his arms folded, in nothing but his underwear. He didn't look very impressed, but nonetheless the gang covered their mouths, trying to suppress laughing.

"So uh.." Tyson sniggered. "Don't worry, you can borrow some of my clothes."

For a minute, the blonde didn't say anything. Then he grinned. "As long as they're clean, okay."

"Eh!?" Tyson bit his lip as Kai, Kenny and the others strode past him. "So ungrateful... heh."

Back at the Dojo, Tyson picked out dirty clothes from the washing basket on purpose and threw them at Max. He just pulled a funny face then went to get changed, returning with a disgusted expression but sat down and joined the circle once again.

"Technically, Max completed his dare so he's still in the game..." Kenny told them.

"Whatever. Well as seen as Max has blessed us with his presence, I choose him. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice or electric chair?"

"Tyson.. what the hell?" Max held a scrunched up face as he smelt the clothes he wore. "These stink of shit.."

"Ew..." Hilary blinked.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Don't exaggerate! Just hurry and pick!"

Max coughed. _I wasn't exaggerating..._ "Okay, dare." The blonde was in the middle of opening up a new bottle of alcohol for himself. As he scanned the gang, he noticed a great difference in concentration compared to himself. "Wow, all you guys look smashed, and I haven't been gone that long..." It wasn't necessarily all of them, but most of them had bright, droopy faces, yet still full of glaring energy. Especially Ray, who had his foot over his head, presumably meditating.

"Then get drinking Maxie!" Hilary giggled, letting out a slight hiccup.

"Hmmm..." Tyson was still pondering. Then it hit him. He clicked his fingers. "I dare you to eat or drink the shit mix I make you."

Max held a blank face. "What's a shit mix?"

"He means his poop," Answered Ray.

"WHAT!?"

"No Ray, you idiot!" Tyson corrected. "A mix of food and drink."

"Ohhhh!" Max blushed, relieved. Then his face dropped. "Oh- isn't that just as bad?"

Tyson grinned and swiped his nose with his finger. "Yup. Follow me..." With that, he got up and intriguingly everyone followed him into the kitchen, Ray tripping over a loose screw on the way. He swayed slightly and swung his arms out, trying to grab the nearest thing to him. It happened to be Kai.

The drunken teen gripped Kai's chest and pulled himself close, Kai's crimson eyes widening at the notion. Ray absolutely stunk of alcohol, even Kai began to feel queezy from inhaling it. The giggling boy looked up clumsily at Kai, right close to his face which for some reason, made him blush like crazy.

"Haha, sorry buddeh', I tripped!" Ray hiccuped and tried to walk on his own, only to fall against Kai again. Kai cringed, trying to make his way into the kitchen with Ray clung to him. If Tyson saw them like this... quickly thinking, he pushed Ray into the kitchen and he fell across the floor. He looked up, dazed, not sure what had just happened.

"What are you doing, get up Ray, you'll miss the show!" Kai smiled at Ray, his act seeming to pull off.

At the counter, Tyson was busy mixing a whole load of 'shit' in a bowl, making Max gag already. Strong red wine, ice cream, tomato sauce, pepper, jam, noodles, anything he could find, all mixed into one with a spoon.

"Uh..." Simply, it was the most horrendous looking thing any of them had seen in their life. It looked like something someone had spewed up after going on a food marathon which Tyson did regularly. "You've gotta be kidding me.." Max groaned.

"My god Tyson, that's barbaric.." Kenny gaped.

"Shut up bitch, it's fine," Tyson cursed his own words. The truth was he wouldn't be caught dead eating that.

"Why am I everyone's bitch all of a sudden..?" Kenny asked himself.

Ray joined them, and upon seeing the mix, he held a puzzled, shocked look. "Good God! Tyson dude! This is your shit!? Ha! I've never seen anything like it before-" He reached out to poke at it.

Tyson quickly swat his hand away, face glowing red. "NO! God dammit Ray! It's food for crying out loud!" He shook his head, bemused. That was actually worrying. Not only had he thought it was waste, but he was actually going to touch it as well..? He leant over to Hilary. "He has problems."

Hilary giggled. "But he's hilarious when he's like this."

Tyson sniffed. "Okay Max, enjoy your lunch. Muhahahahahahaha!"

"You're not quite the mastermind yet to do the evil laugh," Kai teased, sending his enemy a playful smirk. Tyson just send him a glare, because Max had already taken the bowl and was staring down at it, his face full of sickness, spoon shaking in his other hand.

"It doesn't matter if I throw up, these clothes stink anyway," The blonde said and Daichi sniggered.

"Whatever.. you... you..." He looked into Max's big blue eyes. And sighed. He just couldn't call someone so innocent looking a terrible name.

"How often do you wash, Tyson?"

"FUCKFACE!" Tyson stopped. Everyone was staring at him, blinking. His head dropped. "...Just eat it."

"I was gunna. I'm not going to lose to you again, I swear!" Max looked back down at the mixed food. His stomach churned. "How much of it? A spoonful?"

Tyson took pleasure at his unease. "_All_ of it."

"ALL of it!?" Max repeated, gaping at the lumpy, revolting mix. It was mad to think he could eat all that without throwing up. But, a dare was a dare. Slowly, eyed up by his friends, he dipped his spoon into the mush and forced it into his mouth, immediately snapping his eyes open.

It was like that feeling you got in your throat after you'd thrown up, the sting, the pure horribleness of it; but this was much worse. The spoonful was in his mouth, but he kept still, scared to move his tongue in case he had to taste it again.

Holding his breath, he just went for it and let it quickly slide down his throat, gasping for air afterwards. "AH! DAMN!" He ran to the sink and ducked his head under the tap, swallowing the glorious water. When he released he let out a very girlish scream.

"Wow, that good huh? Can I try some?" Ray asked, actually sounding enthusiastic.

"It tastes worse than Tyson's shit, trust me!" Max cried, his eyes watering. "Uh..." His stomach was already throbbing, refusing to take any more.

"...And how would you know?" Daichi questioned.

"It's a matter of speaking," He rolled his eyes. "Please, I swallowed that, no more, please..."

Tyson shook his head. "Nah. All of it, otherwise you'll get the electric chair and slavery for real this time."

The blonde groaned, but Hilary looked worried. "Hmm, maybe you should just let him off? I mean, it might make him ill..."

"Ah, not you Hil! Come on, that's what truth or dare is all about. If you can't do the dare then your a chicken and don't deserve to stay in the game."

"Maybe in YOUR version, Tyson," The girl snapped.

"Yeah, like in his version of Monopoly, it's 'steal everyone else's money then blame the dog, when he doesn't even HAVE a dog!" Kenny added.

"Oh fine!" Max snatched the bowl from the table. "I'll do it all in one gulp. Just to get it over with. Heh. Maybe you are a mastermind, Tyson.."

Tyson looked smug. "Maybe I am."

"Don't make me laugh," Kai said.

"But it buttboy."

Kai didn't have time to say anything else. Max was about to... "Here goes..." Everyone watched, their mouths open and seriously feeling Max's pain as all at once, tipped the bowl upwards and into his mouth. All of the slushy stuff corrupted his throat, draining like a waterfall into him.

Silently, they could hear Max cursing to himself. "Stupid. Shitting. Hell. Fucking. Tyson. Murder. Him."

"Eeek.." Tyson gulped.

A murderous look blessed Max, and for seconds, he stood and gaped at nothing in particular, seemingly trying to come to terms with everything he'd just swallowed.

"Uh... Earth to Max?" Hilary reached out and prodded his shoulder, which he didn't respond to.

All of a sudden, he flung his hand over his mouth and yelled something that sounded like 'need toilet' and ran out of the room.

They stared after him.

"I guess it's that time of the month for him," Ray finally said.

"..." No one said or did anything, apart from look cautiously across at Ray who didn't seem like he was joking.

"Where have you been the past few minutes Ray?" Hilary gaped.

"In the clouds I expect," Tyson groaned.

"Well actually, I've been right here. Wow Tyson, you must be drunk," Ray giggled, his innocence simply hilarious. Kai couldn't help but crack a smile which unfortunately for him, Tyson caught.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't think it," Tyson said, sending Kai a 'I know' look. Kai just ignored him and turned his back to him.

"Oh well, he did it. He'll return soon enough," Hilary took a drink out of her bottle, not seeming concerned any more. They all wandered back into the room they were sleeping in and formed the circle again; well a sort of circle, as seen as Ray had decided to be the odd one out and lie flat on the floor with his bottle like he was a dirty old drunk.

They had to wait a while until Max finally returned, his face still pale and looking fragile, his usual bright eyes dim. The time was passed by Ray who taught them some meditation techniques... except in his state, even Tyson was better and he didn't even know what meditation meant.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks..." Max sighed, sitting down beside Hilary.

"Ah, sorry Max. You okay?" Asked Hilary.

"No.." He groaned, gripping his stomach. "I need... more... drink. Now." He leapt up and grabbed one of the larger bottles, immediately swinging it down. Eventually he knew he wouldn't taste that awfulness any more.

"Aw, cheer up bud!" Tyson grinned, slapping him on the back and making him choke. "It's your turn!"

"Hilary," He said, not really thinking.

"Hmmmm... truth," She replied, biting her bottom lip. It shouldn't be so bad, as seen as it was only a truth, and only Max. In fact, she wasn't worried at all, so she took a celebratory drink-

"Who's the best looking guy in the room?"

She stopped her actions. Then smacked her lips away from the bottle, a pink blush grasping her cheeks. "Oh..."

"Hahaha, EGH! I'm already feeling sorry for the poor guy she chooses," Daichi grinned.

Tyson didn't say anything, which to Kai, pointed out the obvious. Only he saw the second flush cross his nose, and it wasn't just a small one either. The dragon bit his lip, staring at the female for some time before bowing his head. All of a sudden he felt so.. weird. Shy, almost, and apart of him actually wanted her to say him._ Why is that? Maybe..._ He gulped_. ..I do like her a little bit... but I've never had these feelings before. Why now? Why does the question hang in balance so much... and why the hell is Kai smirking at me! He is so gay! God._

"Obviously me, I'm sex on legs, yeah, woo!" Ray swung his arms in the air and did a little dance.

Kai snorted.

"I said best looking, not sexiest," Max grinned. Even Kenny was blushing a little bit. "And Hil, we'll know whether you're telling the truth or not, it's written all over your face."

"Mmmmm..." She was blushing madly. There was only one boy that popped into her head, and she had no idea why. She slowly looked up and her ruby eyes met Tyson's, the two spending a second gazing at each other before turning away, embarrassed.

"Oh, hoho!" They all looked at Ray who was waddling his finger. "Now I see what's going on here."

Tyson and Hilary blushed frantically, Kai smirking. "No, no!" Tyson cried. "It's not what you think-!"

"Hilary, you're hiding in the closet, aren't you?" Ray grinned, then sighed, shaking his head. "It's okay. We understand."

Hilary stared at him- and Daichi burst out laughing. Tyson nervously exchanged glances with Hilary, unsure what to say. Kai was even confused. Was Ray acting like a complete retard on purpose or what?

"N-No.." Hilary couldn't help but smile. "It's not that."

"Yeah, why do you think she's been perving over us half naked guys all night!?" Daichi roared.

"I don't go for monkeys, sorry," Hilary smirked.

"HEY! Take that back you-"

"Haha.." Tyson sniggered, and stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

"...Anyway, so who is it, Hil?" Max winked at her, making her blush more frantically.

"Egh... this doesn't mean a thing, alright? I don't think of you guys as any better looking than the other, so I'm just picking at random here...uh.. uhm.. uh... Ty- Ty- Ty- KAI!" She announced quickly, not even trying to hide her blushing.

Tyson's eyes widened. Kai just acted like Kai. Jealousy coarsed through the navy-haired teen's veins.

"Haha! I knew it all along!" Ray cried happily. He made kissing noises and she turned redder than Kai's eyes.

"I said it doesn't mean a thing!" Hilary tried to defend herself.

"Heh... funny Kai gets an admirer who's the most fugliest thing I've seen on the planet," Tyson sniggered, but it sounded like a forced laugh.

"HEY!" The girl shook her fist at him. But then she backed away, unable to stare at him in the eyes. _Why...? He's just called my ugly but I can't hit him! Ugh. He's spiked my drink, I know it. _She shook her head quickly. "It's my go. Er... Kai?"

The phoenix grunted. It didn't take him long until a, "Double dare," slipped through his lips.

"Yay!" Hilary squealed. She'd been hoping he'd say that. She'd had this dare concealed in her head for some time now. Kai raised an eyebrow at her when she grinned evilly at him. "I dare you to announce to the BBA and all your fan girls you're gay."

"AHAHAHAHA!" Tyson immediately laughed.

Kai just stared at her. "WHAT!? What!?" He cried, gaping. "What is it with you lot and these homosexual dares!? How many times do I have to tell you-"

"-I'm not gay!" Tyson chuckled in unison with him. Kai snarled. "Yeah yeah, we've heard it all before Mr. Homo."

"Yeah, what is it with this Kai-gay thing anyway?" Max asked, smiling.

"It's Tyson thinking he's funny. But this is.. so unfair! It'll ruin my reputation, I'll not only be known as Kai the greatest beyblade of all time, but Kai the gayest beyblader of all fucking time! Give me another one Hilary," He was fuming, face turning red.

The girl shook her head. "No, you can't change the dare remember?" She laughed. "Think about it reaaaal carefully. How badly do you want to wipe that ugly smile off Tyson's face?"

"Hey, Hilary! That hurt," Tyson sulked.

Kai thought about this. He did so badly want to wipe that smile from his face. But... tell the whole BBA and his fans he was gay? How? And.. what would become of him after that? He supposed in the morning after all this was over he could retract his statement.. He finally nodded. "Hn. Fine then."

Ray was giggling to himself. Kenny was blushing for some reason, and Daichi was scratching his armpits.

Hilary was proud of herself. "Good. Hmmm... you'll call Mr. Dickenson and let him know, and tell him to announce it to the whole of the BBA and on the news."

Kai hit his forehead. _How do I get myself into these things...?_

Tyson handed him the phone. He grinned at him smugly. Kai grunted. If this was to wipe that smile from his face, he'd do anything. He snatched the phone from him and looked up Mr. Dickenson's number on the phone. When he found it he hesitated. Then pressed call. Tyson had already put it on loud speaker.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Someone they knew as Mr. Dickenson picked up.

Kai cleared his throat, his heart scrabbling. "It's Kai."

Everyone was sniggering silently. "Oh, hello Kai. And what can I do for you?"

Kai closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "I-I..." He looked at Hilary who waved her hand, urging him to carry on. He sighed. "I just thought you should know, I'm coming out."

"Huh? Coming out where? What do you mean?" Mr. Dickenson sounded confused.

Daichi and Tyson snorted into pillows.

Kai growled. "Uh. I mean I'm.. _coming_ out. You know..."

"I'm afraid not, Kai. You'll have to be more specific. Are you okay? You sound a little... frustrated?"

"No," Kai cringed. "I'm fine, just fine. Alright... er... I-I'm.. I'm... I'm... I'M GAY ALRIGHT!"

Silence. Giggling.

The old man didn't say anything for a while. Then, "Oh. I see. Well..." He didn't seem to know what to say. "Well... if you're sure. How long have you felt this way?"

The phoenix growled, now blushing like crazy. "...Not long," He replied in a whisper. "Also I was wondering if you could.. announce it to the BBA...?" He couldn't believe he was actually saying this. There was going to be some serious killings afterwards. "..A-And my fans..." He looked across at Hilary, sending her a sweaty death glare. She waved her hand again, telling him to carry on. He squeezed his eyes shut. "...on the news..."

Mr. Dickenson was quiet for a moment. The awkwardness was inevitable. "Ah... alright, Kai. If you're sure. It's a brave move wanting to publicise it, but, mmm, alright. I'll get onto it, but may I ask... why the news?"

"Oh, I don't fucking know, just do it!" Kai snapped, wincing.

"My, watch your language lad. How about we meet up tomorrow and talk about it? You can decide then."

Kai grimaced. "F-Fine, fine. I-I have to go bye!" He said quickly and cut off the call.

"Hahahaha!" The whole room burst into laughter, Kai looking like a psychopath at all of them, especially Hilary- but more so Tyson, who had started this whole 'gay' thing. "I actually love you Hilary!" Tyson laughed, only for a second not realizing what he'd just said-

"Awwww, so you really DO love her, Tyson you hornball!" Ray laughed, scuffling his head.

Tyson and Hilary blushed. "I do not! You know what I mean!"

Kai sighed as he listened to them squabbling. At least attention wasn't on him now. He cleared his throat, still sweating. He was going to get his revenge, he swore on it. He decided it was time for real action. "Kenny," He spoke suddenly, silencing the room. "I'm going to make sure you go this time. You're getting in the way of clear competition," He said, looking at Tyson.

Kenny looked shocked, then gulped. "Kai...?"

"Hm. You show him Kenny," Tyson edged, patting the quivering boy on the shoulder. Already, Kenny began downing his alcohol. When he released, everything seemed to swirl, like he was watching a toilet being flushed.

"Heh..." The boy squeaked, blinking repeatedly.

"Do you think that went to his head?" Wondered Hilary, watching the boy sway slightly.

"Double dare," The boy said confidently. "I can do anything! I won't be beaten so easily! I am SuperKenny!"

"I think that answers your question, Hil," Max stared at Kenny.

Kai grinned. "Wrong choice, my friend. As I said, I'll make sure you go this time. I double dare you to tongue Daichi, for ten seconds." All faces dropped, some in amusement, some in horror. "And Daichi, as seen as your dare earlier was to be my slave until the END of the game, you have to let him do it." Now Kenny wasn't looking so smug, in fact, he looked like he was about to cry. He held that exact same expression when the computer store closed down.

Hilary's eyes widened. The good- More sexy boy on boy action. The bad- It was Daichi and Kenny.

"NO WAY! YOU ARE KIDDING ME, KAI!?" Daichi screamed. "I'M OUT, IT'S GOT FUCK ALL TO DO WITH ME! Sorry Kenny, no offense."

"Actually, Kai's right," Hilary said. "You were dared to be his slave for the rest of the game. And it's not over." Daichi snarled. "And if you don't I expect your electric chair and slavery later will be even harder."

"Why oh why did I pick double dare! Why!" Kenny cried into his hands. Inch by inch, he was moving closer to Daichi anyway. "...But it's my fault. So...uh!"

Kai smirked to himself. There was no way Kenny would do this, and he already knew Daichi would protest. His plan was working perfectly. Get rid of the nuisances, so himself and Tyson were left in. Then they could battle it out properly.

"AHHHHHH!" Kenny suddenly screamed out loud. Everyone blinked. "I'll do it! I will!" Suddenly, he launched towards Daichi and without hesitation, slapped his lips against his. All jaws dropped. Daichi's eyes widened when Kenny started to move his lips, and when he rippled his tongue against his bottom lip, he squeaked.

As the audience gaped, the once innocent little boy they knew as Kenny began to tongue Daichi, his moves surprisingly good, even Hilary was beginning to drool when the redhead joined in, closing his eyes. Kenny _actually_ moaned.

Finally Kenny quickly pulled apart, his tongue still handing out as though he didn't dare put it back in his mouth.

No one believed he'd actually do it. Especially Kai. There was a very needed silence

"Well I found out something today guys," Ray broke it.

"What's that?" Tyson asked, raising an eyebrow, still gaping at the chief.

"I like boys!"


	6. Tyson Vs Kai

Damn I love you all... beautifullEternal, Beywriter, Tenshi of Freedom, Smiffyizdabest, PsychicTiger, Naenna, grimnessreaper, Mister Melancholy, kelseywazhere, Silverwing X Moonrise, Spirit Of Innocence, StZen, neko-girl16, angela.star, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, Kitty Kat K.O., Black Ice Phoenix Wolf, choking on tacks, Shinigami Requiem, shadowphoenix101 and DreamerAngel16 !

I'm glad everyone's enjoying it, I hope you like this one :)

* * *

Tyson Vs Kai

Ray grinned across like a clown at his friends, too dense to realize they were all gazing at him in shock. None of them could really tell whether he was joking or not due to his 'condition', but all night Ray had proved to be quite honest despite proving to be retarded as well.

"...Wow. It looks like I've been taking the piss out of the wrong person.." Tyson uttered, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

Kai shook his head to himself. _No way. He's fucking drunk, he hasn't a clue what he's saying! But..._ He looked back at the grinning boy, his tummy flipping. _But, it's Ray... and... and... I think... I want him to be gay. And Ray never lies. Even when he's off his head._

Ray blinked. "What? What's wrong dudez?"

"What you just said Ray.. is it true?" Max asked almost in a whisper.

"That I'm homosexual like Mr. Homo over there?" Ray asked, gesturing his head towards Kai who in return jerked. "Teehee. Hell yes! I love penis! Kenny and Daichi really know how to turn a guy on-"

"WAH!" Daichi and Kenny exclaimed together, darting away from each other quickly and more so away from Ray. They could only hope this was the drink talking otherwise they didn't think they'd ever sleep peacefully again. Especially if Ray was in the room.

"Hahahahaha!" Tyson yelled suddenly. "What the hell!? This is absolutely bloody priceless! Isn't it Hil!? Ray's actually GAY! Oh man." He calmed down a little. "Ahem, well. That's cool." He sent Ray an encouraging grin then looked across at Hilary- and he narrowed his eyes. Her perverted low-lidded eyes and open, drooling mouth just about said how mad the night was becoming.

"Oh, geez..." Kai slapped his forehead. _Why did you have to say that Ray.. why... look at me, I'm fucking sweating. I'm becoming all hot and bothered over this. _

"Hey, Kai," Kai looked around to see Ray with his fingers in the shape of a gun. He winked. "Bang."

Kai spat out his drink. _Sweet Christ!_

"How long have you felt you were gay for, Ray?" Hilary asked, dribble wandering down her chin.

"Hmmm," Ray smiled and tapped his chin as usual. "I dunno. All I know is, I like boys now."

Max widened his eyes then blushed. "Wow."

"Oh no, I turned Ray on!" Kenny cried, sucking at his bottle.

"Don't flatter yourself or anything chief," Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Hn," Kai managed to pull himself together, only just. On the subject of Kenny... "If I remember correctly Kenny, you only tongued Daichi for six seconds, prior to the ten I said."

The boy felt his heart flip. "Oh, no... Kai, I did it for god's sake..."

The phoenix grinnned evilly at him. "Hm. Too bad. You didn't complete it properly."

Hilary bit her lip. "Come on Kai, that is a bit petty."

"No it's not. He didn't do it right, so he has to go I'm afraid. Bye, Kenny."

Ray giggled. "Hehe, bye Kenny!" He waved at the boy cheekily.

"NO! No! How can you do this!? Are you meaning to say I kissed him for nothing!? Agh! I'm not usually one to complain but that _is _totally unfair!" Kenny cried, blushing like mad. How could he even look at Daichi in the same way again without getting a slap for giving him suggestive stares?

Tyson was actually chuckling. "Heh heh. For once I agree with Kai, bye Kenny!"

"HAH, bye Kenny!" Daichi grinned.

"You're already out you ape!" Kenny spat.

Daichi blinked. "Oh shit, so I am..."

The chief gaped into thin air. Then huffed and crossed his arms. "Hmm, fine then! But you don't know what you're missing."

"Er, I think we do..." Tyson stared. He suddenly clapped his hands. "So, Kai's go again." Everyone looked across at the phoenix. He held a very serious expression, his eyebrows low and bottle clutched in between his fingers like he was some important snob.

"Tyson, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice or electric chair?" Kai asked, sending daggers with his eyes at Tyson.

"Liquorice," The dragon grinned at him, noticing Kai's frown drop more, if that was possible.

That wasn't exactly the one he'd been hoping he would choose, but a challenge was a challenge. He glanced around the room, trying to seek out something good that would get that stupid boy begging for mercy. Like a slave. His crimson eyes caught Hilary, who was lying on her back, her stomach slightly flashed. Then his eyes darted onto the tomato sauce that they had been eating sausages with. A rather evil idea hit his head.

"Lick tomato sauce off Hilary's stomach," He said. Hilary let out a startled squeal.

"B-but there isn't any tomato sauce on her!" Tyson exclaimed, faking a smile.

Kai shrugged, promptly grabbed the bottle of red stuff and squirted it all over her skin. She galloped up in fright to see the dribbling, red food all over her stomach. Kai grinned. "There is now." Tyson turned even redder than the tomato sauce. Ray made it worse and started licking himself teasingly.

"Gah! Kai!" Hilary was flushing ferociously. "I can't believe you. I must protest."

"If you don't do this then you're out as well, Hilary," Kai told her.

"Oh!" Attention whizzed onto Tyson. His face was full of determination, full of anger, despite being pinker than Kai's old scarf when he accidentally put it into the washer with red briefs. "Let's just do it Hil! That bastard Kai needs to be taught a lesson."

"Urgh..." She could barely look at Tyson in the eyes. She had to admit though, Kai and Tyson's competition thing was getting really annoying, and if anyone won out of the two she wanted it to be Tyson, simply because... _No, not that. _She shook her head and nodded. "Okay. But I'm warning you! If you go anywhere near my skirt I'll-"

Everyone snorted. Tyson gasped and blushed. Again. "Ah, geez Hil, of course I won't, what do you take me for!?"

"...a boy, that's what I take you for," She groaned.

"Good point," He smiled nervously.

"Egh..so... hurry and get this stuff off me, it's making me gag.." Hilary cried, feeling sick at the prospect of being covered in tomato sauce. "Oh god..." She closed her eyes for a second when Tyson came closer towards her. The faces of the others were... perverted to say the least, and even she knew if she hadn't had a dozen bottles of alcohol then she wouldn't be doing this at all.

The girl laid back down and gnashed down on her bottom lip, cringing to no end. Suddenly, she felt something long, soft and wet tickle her stomach. She gritted her teeth and dared herself to look up; and there was Tyson, face red, licking the tomato sauce from her.

Ray was the first to burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Oh gawd! This is like a porn show!"

"Ah!" Hilary squealed. "Shut up Ray! Heh-" She giggled a bit because it was starting to tickle madly. Hilary's giggling was setting Tyson off- and he began chuckling, beginning to enjoy her warm flesh. Come to think of it, Tyson's tongue was rather... nice. It was really wet, so hot, blazing against her.

Max stared wide-eyed. "They're actually enjoying it."

Kai gritted his teeth. _Damn._

To her surprise, Tyson nipped her skin a little. "Oh, Tyson..." Everyone widened their eyes at that point. "Uh..." He nibbled another piece of skin, making her whole body shake. Even though all the tomato sauce had been licked up, he carried on, seeming to enjoy it just as much as her.

"Holy..." Kenny stared. Ray was right. It was like watching a porn show. Tyson stroked her skin with his tongue, grunting, receiving squirms from her, somehow, he was even managing to crawl over her...

"Huh.." Hilary blinked. Then she screamed. She couldn't believe she'd led it go that far! Hastily she sat up, causing Tyson to fall back and his tongue separated from her, holding an extremely embarrassed look. There was silence for some time.

"Hoho. That's the BEST thing I've ever seen," Ray laughed, causing them both to shrink away. "You two should go into business together making porn DVD's gahahaha."

Hilary slapped Ray on the shoulder. "Cut it out! I thought you were gay! And it was a dare you imbecile!"

"...a dare that turned into 'let's moan even when all the tomato sauce is gone.' " Max smirked.

"Oh, shut up! It wasn't like that at all!" Tyson cried. "It was... just... just..."

"You just felt the need to lick her," Kai continued for him. "Like a dog."

"Yeah that's right! Wait- no, NO! That's not right!" He huffed, blushing. "What do you know anyway! You're-"

Kai cut in. "Hm. What do I know about feelings for girls when I'm gay?" Tyson growled. Kai grinned in triumph. "You seem so reluctant tonight, Tyson. You seem sure you don't like Hilary. So.. come on. Are you gay?"

"What!? No! Of course not! What sort of stupid question is that!"

"It would explain a lot, Tyson. You keep calling Hilary ugly, when actually.. she's quite pretty," Max nudged the boy who in return blushed again. You'd think he had a constant blush glued to his face.

Tyson growled and shared a brief glance with Hilary. "I can assure you I'm not! I fucking hate you for this, Kai."

"Now you know how I feel, moron," Kai snapped back.

Ray pouted, watching the two boys throw insults back and fourth. "But there's nothing wrong with being gay, heh!"

"I know that, Ray..." Kai said, avoiding eye contact with him. "But being accused isn't fun."

"You mean, when you are gay, and you're being accused, but you don't want anyone to know, isn't fun," Tyson smiled at him.

"Ugh! Get off your high horse and choose someone dammit!"

"I choose you dammit!" Tyson mimicked, seriously beginning to get on Kai's nerves now. But the feeling was more than mutual.

"Hm. Dare," Kai stated simply, narrowing his eyes at Tyson.

"Mm. Lovely. I dare you to pick hot chilli peppers on your next go," Tyson grinned and took pleasure in seeing Kai's eyes widen for just a second. This had to be good, seeing the oh-so-great Mr. Hiwatari, or should he say, Mr. Homo, make out with something.

Kai grunted then took a swing of his drink, letting out a rather husky gasp afterwards. "Right. My go. Tyson."

The tension was really beginning to build up, everyone could feel it.

"Ohhh, I'm so honoured you picked me again Kai!" Tyson sang with a sarcastic twang.

"You should be."

Tyson snarled. "Dare."

Kai responded immediately. "I dare you to fuck yourself."

"HOHO!" Ray yelled suddenly, grinning at Tyson.

"But! But!" Tyson gaped, staring at the smug boy. "That's impossible!"

"Exactly," Kai said coolly.

"Tell me, Kai, how exactly does one fuck them self!?" He demanded to know, slamming his bottle down hard on the ground, making Kenny jump.

"Yeah, Kai? I'd like to know that too!" Ray said happily. "I can't believe I'm missing out!" He turned a few heads at that.

"You can't doofus! This is Kai's way of telling us he's gay!" Tyson spat. "I mean why the hell would you dare a guy to fuck himself!?"

"...or maybe because I want you out the game," The phoenix snapped back, eyes glowing viciously. "Face it Tyson, you're screwed. Unless you find a decent way of fucking yourself which I highly doubt, then it's good-fucking-bye."

"Hm," Ray asked blankly to himself. "Since when did good-bye have fucking in between?"

"It is a little unfair, Kai. Besides, the official rules state that the dare has to actually be possible to do, which in this case..." Kenny blushed slightly. "It's not."

"Yay!" Tyson applauded Kenny. "See!?"

Kai sighed. "Who are you the rule police? Hm. Fine. But I'll make sure you'll always remember that you couldn't complete a dare and had to ask for another one. What sort of winner would that make you world champion?" Tyson's eyes widened. There was something about Kai's bitchy nature that sent urges through him to go up to him and kick him in the crotch real hard. But he resisted when a sudden thought ringed his head.

"No wait, I can do it!" Tyson suddenly yelled.

Kai raised his eyebrows. "Yeah right."

Hilary shrugged her shoulders. "I agree with Kai. As if. Only God has the power to fuck himself."

"That must be me then," Ray sniggered. "After all, I am a sex God!"

"...I forgot to laugh," Tyson muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh dear. Honestly, that memory of yours Tyson. I've seen more intelligent goldfishes and they only have a few second memory," Ray held a very serious face.

Kai, Max, Daichi and Hilary all laughed.

Tyson turned red. "Do you want to see me fuck myself or not!?"

The room fell quiet.

"I wouldn't mind," Ray sniggered.

"I knew you wouldn't.. you're gay...ahem!" He got back to the point. "Now.. watch something amazing..." Kai raised an eyebrow. Tyson promptly held out his hand then shaped it so his middle finger was sticking up. Then he pointed it at himself. "HAHAHA! See! I _fucked_ myself!"

"...Tyson!" Everyone fell backwards. He was such a dork at times. And there Ray was hoping he'd get a lesson on how to fuck yourself.

"You're so clever," Kai rolled his eyes.

Tyson smirked. "Thanks Kai, I agree! My go. I pick Kai."

"What! Are you going to pick me today or what?" Max exclaimed, throwing a bottle top in Tyson's direction.

"No," Tyson glanced at the clock. "Not today. It's one minute to midnight. So, maybe in a few minutes."

"Oh, funny," Max said sarcastically, but chuckled anyway.

The navy-haired boy turned back to Kai. "Ah, so. What will it be, Kai? Truth. Na. Dare? Hell no. Double dare? I don't think so. Promise to repeat? Get lost." Kai sighed. The idiot carried on. "Liquorice? Ah- Electric chair. No, too pussy. Hm. But hot chilli peppers..." He grinned. "I dunno. Maybe we have something there."

"Tyson, why are you such a dick?" Kai was nearly pink in the face.

"Because you touch yourself at night."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Because I..._what_?" He asked quietly, not expecting that. He shook his head, erasing it from his mind. "Hot chilli peppers obviously."

"I touch myself at night!" Ray giggled, waving his hands in the air.

Kai coughed loudly, blinking across at the swaying Neko.

"We didn't doubt you for a second, Ray," Kenny groaned.

"Oh, now what's this..." Kai spun his head around, facing Tyson again- though stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide. Tyson was holding a piece of paper, smiling at the picture. Kai was full of doubted hope. It couldn't be. He wouldn't.

Tyson turned the picture around to show the room, and everyone flipped into hysterical giggling, minus Kai who blushed and Ray, who gazed like he was in love with the picture.

"Wow.. now who is that handsome devil with that sexy body..?" Ray asked, ogling the picture.

"Haha, it's you Ray!" Tyson still held the picture up, a winning grin on his face, his teasing eyes directed at Kai who looked like he was about to drop dead in embarrassment. The picture Tyson held was one of those little horrors that Daichi had printed from the computer of Ray performing the Full Monty. And everything was exposed. There was no clothing on him, Ray's hips in a seductively sexy position and his arms in the air, the thing between his legs standing out like a sore thumb. Or like Kai's blushing cheeks.

"No..." Kai whispered to himself.

"Here Kai!" Tyson tossed him the picture and it landed behind him, his focus bad obviously due to the drinking. "Make out with that sexy beast."

Ray was still gaping at nothing in particular. "I can't believe I look so good... "

"What's it called when you're attracted to your own picture?" Hilary asked warily, eyeing up Ray.

"Er, how about wrong?" Tyson pulled Ray a weird look. At least that just about summed up Ray tonight.

"How about you stick it up your ass!" Kai growled, slamming his fist against the picture.

"Oi! Don't damage my genitals!" Ray cried out.

"It's a picture Ray!" Kai gaped.

"Exactly, it's only a picture. So get stuck in there baby," Tyson laughed and the others did too, sending Kai into further embarrassment. Kai let out another growl. Honestly, you'd think he belonged in the zoo.

Tyson was holding one of those must-punch faces again. But the phoenix had a better way of wiping it off, winning this whole stupid game. To everyone's delight, Kai grabbed the picture of Ray, taking a second to look at it. It was _so_ embarrassing. Ray looked so... exposed and kinky. _And hot... Ugh. Fuck. No! Get a hold of yourself man!_

Kai closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. It was only a picture, not Ray for real, he kept telling himself. A laughter of gasps haunted the room when Kai's lips touched the picture. Slowly but surely he began to make-out with it, his strong, pink and wet lips sliding against the paper.

Despite it only being a picture Kai was kissing, Hilary found herself drooling anyway. Kai was so good at making an impact on others, his clear skill circling the room. Tyson's jaw was dropped. He wasn't expecting something so seductive-looking. And he found himself being jealous because he could kiss so good.

But Ray was jealous of the paper.

Daichi and Max's giggling was putting him off a little, but he still continued to kiss it. It tasted awful, all inky and dry and there was nothing nice about it at all. _I bet I look like a right fool. For heaven's sake. I'm making out with a picture of Ray naked! Where is the sanity in that!? It makes it worse now that Ray is.. er.. gay. That's if it's true. What if he likes this! What if he comes onto me! Holy shit, why am I still doing it!?_

Immediately Kai pulled away from the picture, clear redness in his face. He was greeted with a room of laughing and pointing and giggling and a squeal from Ray.

"Hahaha! Oh man, you so totally enjoyed that!" Tyson was on the floor.

"Kai... that was..." Hilary was almost speechless. "You're really good!"

Kai didn't seem embarrassed by that.

"Oh my gawd, Kai bud! You totally owned that picture, I bet you were thinking of me. It was so hard over you!"

Kai's eyes widened and everyone burst out into more laughter. _Ray... _Okay, so he was embarrassed by that.

"I've never actually seen you kiss anything before. Pure gold," Max giggled.

"Hehehehe! Kai's first kiss was a picture of Ray," Kenny was laughing hard, clutching his stomach. It was so obvious he was drunk. The gang laughed louder.

"Uh.." Kai raised an eyebrow at the chief. "Okay, show's over! It's my go. And I pick Tyson."

"Ha...ha...whatever dude! Dare!" Tyson was still chuckling. To his wonder, Kai wandered over and sat down beside him and leant over. He whispered into his ear.

"I dare you to bark like a dog every time someone says your name."

The dragon blinked when Kai pulled away and shot him a glare. "Argh. Damn you." Kai just smiled.

"Say, it's your go, _Tyson_," Kai sat back and was ready to watch and enjoy the show.

"Woof! Ah, yeah.." Tyson blushed, seriously wanting to kick Kai where it hurts now.

Hilary had to blink twice. "Did you just 'woof'?"

The boy shook his head crazily. "No! You're hearing things."

"Na, I'm sure I heard you woof too Tyson!" Ray exclaimed.

"Woof! I never!"

"Hey, haha!" Ray bounced over to Tyson in interest. "He did it again! Tyson barked! Are you rein acting that dare with Hilary when you humped her leg?"

"Woof! ARGH! No, I'm not!" Tyson cried, sending death glares towards Kai. How was he going to put up with this for the rest of the night? "Shut up, It's my turn! Well..." He grinned. "Ray!" Kai narrowed his eyes. He wasn't expecting that.

"What about Tyson's dare?" Pondered Max.

"Woof. Uh, it's been done."

"Yay! Tis' me! Remind me of the things Tyson, I'm stupid har!" Ray giggled.

"Uh. Woof. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chilli peppers, liquorice or electric chair?"

"Hmmm..." Hilary butt in and attention whirled onto her. "I think I've figured it out." Tyson turned red in fear. "Tyson!"

"Woof!" Tyson blushed and the girl smiled to herself.

"Tyson. Tyson. Tyson," She grinned.

_Fuck..._ "Woof. Woof. Woof..."

"HOHO!" Ray stood up with struggle and pointed at the boy. "This is amazing! He's like a robot. Oh my god! Tyson! Tyson, Tyson. Tyson."

"Woof! Woof, woof. Woof. SHUT UP RAY!" Tyson yelled, sending Kai to laugh.

"This is so fun!" Ray looked like a happy child who'd just been bought an ice-cream. "Tyson!"

"Woof!"

"TY-"

"WO-"

"-SON"

"-OF"

"TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON TYSON!"

"WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF FUCKING WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!! RAY CUT IT OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Kai, you're a bloody genius!" Daichi cried in laughed. "Tyson!"

"AHHHHHHHH. WOOF OFF!" He finally exploded and caused a rather hilarious silence. They all wanted to laugh, but Tyson continued. "Ray. Choose a stupid thing!"

"Oh yeah! Ha. Then I choose..." Ray pondered. Then he grinned. "Electric Chair."

* * *

Hmm! That would get pretty annoying... XD Woof! Please review. :)


	7. Coming Out

LOVE to... SMIFFYizDAbest, beautifullEternal, Beywriter, Spirit Of Innocence, StZen, Silverwing X Moonrise, kelseywazhere, Nordic Angel, Kitty Kat K.O., Black Ice Phoenix Wolf, Tenshi of Freedom, Shinigami Requiem, PsychicTiger, grimnessreaper, marishka91, Naenna, sonata hirano and Dying Today to Live Tomorrow

_Thank you_ all!

This chapter is dedicated to **Soi** for her awesome sexiness. And another reason she knows why XP

Enjoy XD !!

* * *

Coming Out

Tyson allowed a moment for a very excited grin to caress him. "Ray, you've just made me a very happy man."

Kai coughed. "Huh. Man?" Tyson threw him a glare. "Not for a long time, _Tyson_."

"Woof..." He growled.

"Heehee, nice doggy," Ray patted Tyson on the head.

"Ohhhhh!" Kenny gasped suddenly. "Ray! You're mad, you know that!? Do you know what will happen if you don't do this!? You'll get a swirly or a forfeit! Once you choose electric chair, you HAVE to do it! There's no going back! You do know that, right?"

Ray nodded. "Yah!"

Kenny slapped his forehead. "Oh, boy..."

"Hehehe! Well it was no surprise Ray was gonna be the first one to choose electric chair anyway. I mean he's stupid enough, drunk enough, retarded enough, gay enough-" Max began happily, stretching his arms out to the side.

"Max you lie!" Ray cried, pretending to weep. "What's everyone talking about!?"

"...Uh, you chose electric chair you thick fuck..." Daichi narrowed his eyes.

Ray looked blankly across at everyone. "I did! When was this?"

"Just a few seconds ago moron!"

"Eeee! Good good, I like electric chairs, so uh... where will you find one?"

"AH!" Tyson screamed. "You really are an idiot Ray! Electric chair is a really, really hard dare. Basically a triple dare. Not a bloody real electric chair..." He lowered his voice. "Although I am tempted... I'd like to see how more gravity-defying your hair can become..."

"Oh yar! More like how gravity-defying my penis can become! Really Tyson, you have it on the mind 24/7!" Ray laughed, and the whole room burst out laughing. Kai and Hilary blushed together.

"WOOF! What! You're the one who said it! How does a penis link with an electric chair!? Please explain that one!... Actually no, don't... your fantasies don't interest me... can we just get on with it?" The navy-haired teen sighed, taking a long drink from his alcohol. It suddenly felt like he was the only sane person in the room.

"Oh! Yes please, Tyson!" Ray grinned.

"Woof." Kai sniggered. He wondered how long Tyson could put up with his dare for. "I can't believe you're actually looking forward to this you weirdo... Okay, let me have a thinko!" The boy pondered. He needed something different, something Ray might not want to do. But... there was nothing Ray wouldn't do at all. He really was that stupid. So maybe there was something they could all get a laugh out of instead.

"Hmmm! How about..." Tyson grinned, working on the first thing that came to him. "Go out in public, find a random car. Have an argument with it," Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Then make up with it and hump it, in front of my whoooole neighbourhood. And do the latter naked."

"...You're just as twisted as Ray!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Yay! I get to go naked again!" The gang stared at Ray in disbelief. Kai felt really nervous all of a sudden.

"How the hell do you come up with this stuff..." Max asked, grinning.

Tyson shrugged. "First thing that came to my head. So Ray, you gonna do it?!"

Ray laughed. "Yes Tyson!"

"Woof..." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Oh.. my... Ray you'd actually go out in public _NAKED_? You'll give pervy neighbours a dream come true," Hilary was blushing frantically, hiding her face behind her bottle.

"More like your dream come true," Daichi sniggered.

"Okay!" Ray called, standing up, causing everyone to look at him. "I am ready to find a car! To the Raymobile!" The Neko held out his fist and pretended to fly out of the room, and his friends followed laughing humming the batman tune. Ray managed to get along side Kai and link his arm, the phoenix gazing nervously across at him. "Let's go Robin!"

"Hahahahahaha!" The gang thought they would die laughing.

"Argh! Ray, let go!" Kai cried, being dragged out into the street in Ray's rather seductive control. He ignored him and began to fly up and down the street with poor Kai attached to him. So taken aback Kai didn't seem to have the energy of Ray and fell behind, falling flat on his face in the middle of the road.

Everyone laughed again. Ray looked concerned as he ran back for his partner, grabbing a hold of Kai's tightening muscle. "Robin, what are you doing!? Get up!"

Kai swatted his hand away, face pink. "I'm not called Robin dammit, I'm Kai!" The group snorted in laughter again. They watched as Kai got up with a displeased look on his face and went to join them. _Does Ray get a fucking kick out of embarrassing me or what!?_

Tyson nudged Kai. "Hey Robin, Rayman is waiting for you!"

Kai spun around and shouted in his face. "You get back to barking like a dog Tyson you fucking mutt."

The dragon looked shocked. "Woof...?"

"Oi! Fucking car!" Ray had found a nice, silver car at the end of the street, right in front of a load of houses. It seemed Ray had already started. They ran up to meet him and sat down on the pavement. "You bad, bad boy! RAGHHHHHH! How dare you cheat on me with that tacky mini!"

Hilary giggled. There were already people coming out of their houses due to the loudness of Ray's voice. "ROAR! Don't give me that we were drunk bullshit!" He cried, his arms out wide and face against the back window. It looked so mad. "I bet that stupid mini had a right small one too. No wonder he's called a mini! The little todger! How can you compare my great whopper to that tiny prick!? My exhaust is always raring to go, and you go swan off making babies with other cars! Shame on you!" Ray booted the car.

"Oh my..." A couple were watching in astonishment, and Tyson and the others were gaping. How the hell did he do that in front of all those people? He really did need help.

"Damn you car... WHAT!? Don't blame this on me you whore! You're the one that cheated on me!" It was like he was actually having a conversation with it. Amazing. "See, you're twisting things now! That was a one night stand, I already told you! It's not my fault the blue Mercedes had a big exhaust. Is it!?"

"Uh..." People really were beginning to round up, expecting to see Ray having an argument with a person, not a car. "Is he normal?" Asked a woman to her husband. Ray was now leant over the car, grabbing the corners of the roof and making it shake.

"You want a fight you god damn car!? WHAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED!" The gang laughed louder. "You're the one who couldn't keep their exhaust in their pants! Right." Ray sighed, letting go of the car. He lifted his head dramatically. "I love you. But if we're gonna get through this, you have to tell me exactly what happened. Okay?"

Children were beginning to appear at windows now, people chatting questioningly, saying he needed to be locked up.

"So. He came onto you? Really? What! He touched you where! How dare he! That's my favourite place! Darn it! Wait until I get my hands on that fucking mini... Yeah... you never really liked him either? Well good! I feel like we're getting somewhere now."

"Can this get any crazier.." Hilary had tears of laughter streaming from her eyes. "I mean geez, he does it so good!"

"He really does have problems... I've never seen him argue like that with a person before let alone a car," Tyson agreed.

"Aw, it's okay car. Wanna quickie to make up for it? Kay!" Ray sang, a smile on his face. Some old woman spat out her false teeth. There must have been a few perverts watching because none of them went back inside when they heard that. Even so when Ray stared to undress. In front of about thirty people.

"You've gotta admire his bravery..." Kenny gaped. None of them replied. They just couldn't believe he was actually going to do it. Hilary began to drool, Ray now taking off his pants, leaving only his underwear on. Random neighbours were gaping too, especially the women. Worryingly, one of them being an older woman.

Everyone's breath caught in their throat when Ray shook off his underwear without even touching them. They just slid happily down and he wasn't at all embarrassed by the outbursts of screams and perviness that took place when his favourite body part was exposed.

Kai's crimson eyes couldn't tear away from him. His heart was thumping crazily. Ray was so.. hot. He just couldn't deny it any more.

"Yay! Let's get busy car!" Squeals came all around when Ray bounced on the boot and began to hump the car. Up and down. Up and down. The car began to rock. And he just didn't care that a million people were watching, and that some were laughing, and that some old woman stole his underpants.

"Kai, are you getting this...?" Tyson tried to joke but it came out dreary, struck on Ray.

"Tyson... fuck off," Kai replied, but sounded worse than Tyson.

"Woof..."

None of them dared to look at the exhaust. They could only hope Ray wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Oh yeah, give it to me car! Yeah!" Ray looked like he was enjoying himself. And sounded like it.

"..." Kai was just shocked. He didn't realize until now how truly drunk he was for him to do _this. _Ray was rocking the car to insanity. _Wow. I can't even think straight. Why do I... want that car.. to be me? No! No! Why am I thinking about Ray in that way? It's driving me mad. Uh. Okay, bad example. Not driving. It's making me feel insane! Is Tyson... right? Ray's body, it's so perfect._

"Gee car, y-you're awfully quiet. Am I such a big sexy beast that you're too afraid to moan?" There was even more people out now. Taking photos.

Suddenly, Ray let out cat-ish scream. "Ah yeah car!" For a few moments he remained this way, then let out a long gasp of relief. He stopped rocking the car and collapsed on the roof, his chest rising and falling quickly. No one said a word.

The Neko patted the car, smiling. "You were so good tonight car. Say, can we try doggy style next time? What, now? Sorry, I have to get back to my friends. Maybe another time you horny beast! Haha." With that, Ray casually jumped off the car and grabbed his clothes, pulling them back on much to Hilary and Kai's demise. "Well, let's go guys!" Ray began to skip happily back to the Dojo.

For seconds they just stared after him. Then they followed, leaving behind a huge number of gaping people.

The Bladebreakers walked back like zombies. When they got back to the Dojo they found Ray dancing randomly to 'Worried about Ray.' He stopped and turned around and waved happily at his friends like no such weird thing had just happened.

"I'm definitely worried about Ray.." Kenny coughed.

"I mean, god Ray!" Tyson laughed, shaking his head to himself. "I knew we'd get a laugh out of that but I can't believe how real it seemed! It was seriously funny dude. I guess that was too easy... I'll have to give out harder ones next time. I respect you for your uhm... daring ways."

Daichi patted Tyson's shoulder. "What Tyson is trying to say, you're not right in the head."

"Woof."

"Geez! Which sane person would actually do that electric chair!? How did you manage it!?" Hilary cried, as the rest of them were dying to know.

"Hmm..." They were all confused when Ray rubbed his fists together, an angry look on his face. "When I get my hands on that mini I'll-"

"Ehehehe!" Tyson scratched the back of his head and helped Ray to the floor. "Sure Ray, whatever! It's your turn bud!"

Ray looked bright all of a sudden like he had two personalities. "WOO HOO! Umm... Hilaryyyy!"

"Promise to repeat," She said quickly.

"Don't go easy on her..." Tyson told him and threw her a smile. She felt her heart thump at that one gesture.

"Oh, don't worry I won't! Especially for you, Tyson.." Everyone watched wondrously when Ray began to take off his top. It immediately hit them what he meant by it and when his chest was fully exposed, threw his vest on the ground. "Repeat that Hilary! Hehe!"

"Er...woof..." It came out as a squeal.

The brunette was gaping, fuming. "WHAT! You complete pervert! Incase you haven't noticed Ray, I'm not drunk enough to do that and I have dignity unlike you!" Tyson was blushing quite heavily, Kai noticed. "Absolutely not! That's so unfair!"

"Erm, and also, as seen as I'm not wearing a bra although it's on my list of to-do fantasies," Snickers were heard at that as he said it so seriously. "You'll have to take that off too!"

"OH MY- THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" She cried, face turning into a rose. "No- No. I'm sorry, NO!"

"Awww. But you've made Tyson upset now," Ray stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. She looked at Tyson and didn't see any upset in his face apart from a greatness of embarrassment.

"Woof..."

"Oh BOO FUCKING HOO! I don't _even_ care if Tyson dies a virgin! I'm not doing it and that's that!" Ray couldn't even get a word in. "So, I guess I'm out of the game and joining the losers over there." She nodded towards Daichi and Kenny.

"Hey!" Kenny cried.

"Woof!"

"IS THERE A BLOODY DOG IN THE ROOM!?" Daichi yelled suddenly.

"Tyson's dare, remember.." Max reminded.

"Woof..." Tyson snarled. Being reminded was all he needed.

Daichi grinned. "Ah yeah. Poor Tyson, gets no action from Hil!"

"WOOF! Poor monkey, gets no action from ANYONE!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. Then sighed. He just wasn't sure any more. Was Ray really gay? I mean, now that he thought harder about it, he had been showing signs of it all night. But it seems he still has a thing for girls.. maybe...

"Ragh, oki, oki! It wasn't for me, you're not manly enough, so don't go calling me the P-word!" Ray defended himself. Kai blinked. Or maybe he was gay.

"Ahem!" Tyson couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but didn't show it much. "Your go again Raymond!"

"Baby!!" Ray yelled happily, shooting his fist through the air. "I'm on a sexy roll!! Hell yeah!! And I choose you, Maxie!"

"...dare..." Max cleared his throat and prepared himself by downing the last of that bottle. Anything from Ray was bound to be cringe-worthy, unforgettable, something only Ray would do.

"Hmmm..." Ray glanced around drunkenly and even though he was trying to look intelligent his thickness still poured through his eyes. He looked half cut so no way was that going to work. "I know!" He got up, opened his bag and took out a sausage that had somehow ended up in there, presumably not innocently. "I was gonna eat this later, but I've got a fun game! Max, I dare you to play hide the sausage with bitch!" Ray grinned. Blank faces surrounded him. "Bitch has gotta hide this porker somewhere on his body and Max has to find it! Fun, huh!?"

"Who the hell is bitch!?" Exclaimed Kenny although he had an idea.

"You! Duh!"

"...Wow. Ray, I love you!" Hilary giggled.

"Oh, great. Should I go out the room then?" Max asked. Ray nodded and he left. Minutes later he was called back in to find Kenny stood in the middle of the circle, looking so hot and flustered but held a cheeky grin on his face. "Great so.. I find the er... sausage... hm."

Max walked to Kenny and began to pat his clothes, a bit wary at first. It felt like he was feeling him up, patting his chest and legs, but then again a sausage wasn't hard to hide seeing as it was big. The blonde lifted up Kenny's arms and searched under there, receiving nothing but an interesting smell. Then he took off his shoes, again, nothing but an interesting smell.

"Kenny is so enjoying the strip search Max, keep it up!" Tyson was smiling at him, lying on his side like he was in paradise.

"Hmmm! Good idea!" Max proceeded to remove Kenny's top.

"WAH-"

"If I take off all your clothes eventually I'll find it!" Max grinned, concluding. Kenny actually let him, and the others enjoyed a nice show while Max took off all his clothes. Everyone giggled when Max unzipped Kenny's fly and dropped his pants. Even Kenny was giggling which was seriously worrying. "Hmmm.." Eventually there was nothing left apart from his underwear. And there was a second rather strange bulge coming from there... "Don't tell me you put it there Kenny!"

Kenny blushed. "Hehehe! It was Ray's idea!"

"What a surprise," Max laughed. "Ugh.. well... alright. Here I come. I just hope I grab the right one. Tongue in Hilary," He didn't even have to look at her to know. Carefully, he pulled the rim of Kenny's pants and dipped his hand inside, laughter bursting around the room now. "Hey, I got something-"

"OHHHH!" Kenny's face was simply hilarious and looked like someone had just punched him down there. "Wrong sausage!"

"Woa, woops!" Max cried, letting go quickly.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ray was really enjoying this.

"Heh. Oh fuck it!" Hurriedly Max pulled Kenny's pants down and something long and brown fell out, as well as something else too. "Got it!" Max exclaimed, grabbing the sausage then immediately letting go. "Ew."

"Kenny, you're BIG!" Ray gaped.

"WAHHH!" Kenny ran out of the room screaming. It wasn't long until he reappeared fully clothed again. "Guys, no comments on the sausage alright! Woo-" The young boy tripped slightly and stumbled to the ground. He got back up again, giggling.

"Ha, Kenny iz pissed! Oh, which sausage do you mean?" Asked Ray.

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it actually," Max bit his lip. "My go! Er, Kai!"

"Hm. Double dare," He responded with no emotion.

"Feeling dangerous, eh Kai?" Max laughed. "Right, let's see..." All night Max had felt weak compared to the others, so he wanted a good, strong dare Kai might not consider doing. Then it hit him. "Kai. I double dare you to do a seven minutes in heaven with the person _of your choice_!" Kai's hand collapsed against his forehead. Those last few words made it all the more worse. Why couldn't he have chose someone specifically?

"Oh! Pick me, pick me!" Ray cried excitedly, his hand in the air and bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

Tyson chortled. "Oh, noooo, pick me Kai!" He mocked.

"No... me..." Hilary drooled.

"What the-" Tyson looked at the girl who yet again had a I-need-smex expression on her face. "Hilary would do anything that moves."

"Hehe, can't blame her really, there's some sexy cars about! And trees come to that. I love willow trees with their big, sexy branches, perfect for poking!" Ray grinned.

"...Anyway. Who will the lucky gal/guy be?" Max smiled smugly at the phoenix.

Even surprising himself, he already knew who it would have to be. He didn't fancy having a make out session with Hilary because he wanted her as a weapon for Tyson. Tyson, just no. Kenny, even worse. Daichi would be like kissing a big hairy monkey. And Max... too sweet for his liking. The phoenix growled to himself. It would have to be Ray... and anyway, he couldn't bring himself physically to pick anyone else. He blushed as he talked. "Ray..." He watched Tyson's face brighten. "But only because the rest of you make me want to vomit, and he's my height. So there."

"Oh my god!" Ray suddenly sang out loud, sending Kai into shock. The crazy Neko jumped up. "Yay! Wow! Let's get at it baby!"

"Hey, wai-" Kai didn't have time to finish as he was literally swooped up bridal style by Ray and forced into Tyson's wardrobe. He then rammed himself in, slamming the door shut afterwards.

"Haha. When this dare is over Kai will be coming _out_ the closet! Get it? Get it!?" Tyson laughed.

"Hey! This isn't fair! We have to see them do it!" Daichi cried.

"Actually, no. It can either be in a dark corner or a wardrobe," Said Max.

"...Damn."

Tyson's wardrobe was moving. Inside, there was hardly any room and Kai thought he was going to fall out. Ray's body was attached to his, legs entwined around Kai's waist. Kai was sat upright on the floor and Ray was sat on top of him, grinning into his eyes.

"Hehe! It's so squashy in here!" Thankfully they could make out everything they said.

Kai grunted. "Yeah..."

"So! Seven minutes in heaven woo hoo! I've always wanted to do this!" Ray laughed. "Hehe! I think you're supposed to make the advance on me Kai as seen as it is your double dare, but oh well!" Kai's eyes widened when Ray's golden gaze pounced closer and he didn't have time to think or do anything, because Ray had already smacked him with one hell of a kiss. Just a few seconds into it Ray was already moving like a bullet, ripping his flesh against his and opening his mouth wide just to taste Kai.

The phoenix didn't know what to do. He couldn't deny he wasn't liking it. He was. Oh, so much. Slowly, he responded by wrapping an arm around Ray, shaking slightly, and let his eyes close. "Mmm." He couldn't suppress the moan that came and everything he had felt for Ray fell into the Neko's mouth, grunting and twisting his body gracefully.

Ray didn't stop and was really going for it, obviously some of the drink kissing here, and slobbered all over the shocked phoenix who was quite enjoying Ray being in lead. Kai felt a hand run down his back, and another race across his cheek then go for his hips.

Kai couldn't even gasp; Ray had blocked him completely from air. He even squeaked when Ray let his weight fall on him and the slate-haired teen couldn't do a thing about it. Ray was on top, nibbling his lips and feeling him. Kai couldn't help but think it was all a dream. Strangely, he didn't want it to end. And then, he finally kissed back.

He didn't feel so tense any more and felt his body relax against Ray, beginning to explore a little more. He let his hand wander Ray's naked chest from Hilary's promise to repeat, shivering against his hot, magical nakedness. "Roar..." He raised an eyebrow at Ray's outburst, then chuckled afterwards, digging further into him.

For a second he completely forgot this was a double dare. And he wished it wasn't, for the simple reason he was enjoying it. You weren't supposed to enjoy dares unless you were Ray. The tiger groaned into Kai's mouth, sending his tongue across his bottom lip. Kai gasped in response, Ray's knee now digging into his crotch. He really was like a tiger. _So_ feisty.

Absently, they heard Tyson's door slam shut. They didn't pull apart, although when they heard the next words...

"What the!? _TALA_!?"

* * *

Hehe, were you expecting that?? Ah well, hope you liked, please review if you did :)


	8. Tala's Kinky Test

Thanks everyone **so much; **SMIFFYizDAbest, sonata hirano, Beywriter, Lirin Sama, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, Silverwing X Moonrise, Shinigami Requiem, Tenshi of Freedom, StZen, XxfallenxfakexX, Ugawa, beautifullEternal, Kitty Kat K.O., PsychicTiger, grimnessreaper, marishka91, Nordic Angel, DreamerAngel16, kelseywazhere, Dying Today to Live Tomorrow and Kiki Ling **:)**

Uh.. I'd take the chapter title literally XD

Hope you likey!

* * *

Tala's Kinky Test

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tyson exclaimed. Well, it wasn't everyday Tala came bursting in uninvited. Then again they all did that, anyway.

"Well, I figured the phone call was from one of you guys. And I was sort of horny, so..." The red-haired wolf spoke dizzily, his voice sounding croaked up. Hilary secretly hid away.

"Have you been drinking?" Max asked. Tala never usually exploited his kinky intentions.

"Just a couple of beers."

"Hey!" Suddenly the wardrobe door swung open and Ray and Kai plopped out in a very interesting position. He waved. "Come and join in, a threesome would be great!"

Tala as well as the others gaped. "What the hell!"

Ray just grinned and carried on with the task Kai was given- they crawled back inside, now with the door fledged open and Ray in lead, started to kiss Kai in a seductive manner. Jaws dropped. There was feeling, touching, licking, all performed by Ray and his incredible body parts. Hilary got a nosebleed.

"Mmm Kai flavour," Ray grinned into Kai's mouth and a rare smile tugged at the phoenix' mouth. He wanted to reply to that with 'Mmm cat food' but he was still aware of his friends watching and it made him blush even more. But he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to so badly reach and touch Ray's body, to feel his smooth muscles.

His sexy senses were tingling. With Ray so close to him, hovering over his body like a long, slimy snake, he couldn't hold back his urges any longer. In front of everyone he fondled with Ray's chest, running his fingertips down his slender skin. Ray's moan echoed down his throat which caused him to tense a little, but he didn't stop.

He was SO hot, yet he was still no match to Ray. He struggled to keep up down to the fact they had an audience but Ray kissed on like no one was watching.

"Woa..." the audience turned to Tala absently. "And I thought I couldn't get any more horny."

"Ha, go on Ray you sex machine! Fuck Kai!" Tyson cheered.

"Mfph!" Kai struggled for air and upon hearing that little request from the idiot, pulled away from Ray without hesitation. He was met with still hungry, but confused golden eyes. It was then he realized the double dare was over. If his timing was correct, that was just about 7 minutes gone. If he stayed in that situation any longer he'd never hear the end of it.

Hastily but gently he pushed Ray off him and the Neko dramatically rolled out of the wardrobe screaming. Flushed and sweaty, Kai sat up and tried to make tail of what had just happened.

Ray continued to scream for no reason at all as Kai sat there dumbly, shaking his head to himself. His friends all wore sneaky smiles. Noticing Hilary sat sucking on her alcohol bottle with loved up eyes, he sighed.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson screeched and then the rest of the group followed. Tala blinked. Then joined in for the hell of it.

"I did the double dare, Max," Kai pointed out the obvious.

"Ohhh, you're playing truth or dare?" Tala grinned suddenly. "Can I watch?" It seemed he'd already made up his mind and made himself at home, grabbing a bottle from Tyson's stash.

"Hey!" Ray sat up and pointed at Tala. "It's that wolf guy! What's his name... Wolverine!"

Tala pouted. "Is he okay?"

"No, not really. Pissed as hell," Tyson replied. "Mr. Homo, it's your go!" He gestured at Kai.

The phoenix grunted something then wandered over.

"Did you call me earlier Kai?" Tala asked, smiling up sweetly.

"..." Kai looked at Hilary who was desperately shaking her head. He sighed. "No, none of us. You're mistaken."

"Huh..." Tala pondered. "Funny. I was up for it as well."

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Hmm, actually, can I play? After seeing what Kai and Ray were doing the game seems pretty exciting. I'm feeling quite daring. Being horny does really funny stuff to you."

"Ohoho!" Ray giggled. "I know what you mean Tala, I've been there too!"

"Hmmmm. Okay, well how about you have to complete an electric chair to test your eligibility. But I'm warning you..." Tyson scowled and wagged his finger. "Join forces with him and I'll introduce you to my awesome crotch-kicking skills." He nodded towards Kai who snorted. Tyson really was an idiot.

"Uh..okay.." Tala blinked.

Tyson grinned. "Well done!"

Tala smirked. "Okay, well... I haven't one clue in fuck what an electric chair is." Kenny then bored his brains out explaining what it was, as well as the other options, which went on for longer than it needed to. By the end of it Tala wanted to shoot someone. "...Piece of cake."

"Mmmm.. cake," Ray drooled.

"Alright Tala, you think you're so god damn invisible! Then eat this-" Tyson rubbed his nose. "Go out in public with only your pants on, with 'Gay slave' wrote across your chest and 'Do anything you want to me' on your back."

"Huh...!" The wolf looked at him like he was mad at first, though then started joining in laughing with the others. Tyson rolled his eyes. "But what if I'm groped!"

"Who with a perfectly stable mind would want to grope _you_?" Tyson was actually serious, too.

"I would!" Ray shot up his hand.

"But Ray, you'd grope a car," Daichi pointed out.

"And he's not exactly _stable _is he?" Kai added.

"...NEIGH!" The Neko yelled suddenly. It took them all a few minutes to work out the ingenious joke- stable, horses live there, horses say neigh.

"Sweet hell! I'll do it!" Tala stood up and puffed out his chest. He held up his fist triumphantly. "Watch out world- the mighty gay slave is coming your way... who also happens to be sexy."

"Hoho! Let's get you undressed Tala, you sexy slave!" Ray giggled in delight.

"This brings back bad memories," Daichi said, earning a look from Kai.

"Yeah, minus the sexy part," Tyson chuckled. Daichi roared something at him but he was ignored, as usual.

"Aha.." Tala began to take off his clothes as everyone watched. Well, Hilary was more gawking. First he stripped off his shirt and revealed his beautifully lined muscles and six pack. Then he took his pants off, and Ray squealed. Tala coughed, feeling a bit uneasy at first. Even more so when Tyson approached him with a permanent black marker. "Uh... will that come out?"

The navy-haired teen grinned. "Not for a while."

"Great... I'm gonna have all sorts of weirdos coming after me when I next sunbathe naked-"

"YOU SUNBATHE NAKED!" Hilary shouted and pointed at him, mouth wide.

"Uh... yes? So? Why, you want a picture?"

"You'll regret asking her that," Tyson said and didn't sound very happy as he began to write on Tala's chest. It was really hard due to the bumpiness of muscle.

"Tala!" Ray abruptly called, running towards him and pushing a piece of paper in his face. "Look, this is me naked! Ain't I gorgeous!?" He literally shoved it in Tala's face that he couldn't even see it properly.

"Ray, stop-" Then his eyes came in full contact with the picture and he stared at it, stunned. "Holy shit, Ray! How do you pack all that in your undies?"

Ray grinned. "With great difficulty."

"Erm, An-y-way..." Tyson spoke slowly, pushing the tiger out of the way. He stood back and admired his handy work. "There. Done. You're everyone's gay slave now." Tala received a bundle of laughs which basically told him he looked like a right numpty- and so stood himself in front of Tyson's giant mirror.

"Woa..." In black, bold letters he had 'GAY SLAVE' printed on his chest, and he whirled around to confirm his suspicions- indeed 'DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME' was there, as well. He sighed, shoulders drooping. "What the-" Everyone sniggered. He then spotted something extra above his bottom. An arrow pointing inside, saying 'ENTER HERE'. "Hey! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Who said anything about a deal?" Tyson twirled the pen with his fingers. "We need to give possible gropers some direction though, yeah?"

"Can I be a groper?" Asked by the obvious.

"No, Ray."

"Can I be a stripper?"

"...You're practically one, anyway. But no!"

"How about an exotic dancer?"

"Same thing you dumbass!" Tyson shook his head and everyone laughed. "Okay, shall we Tala?" He smiled.

"Yeah sure, this should be fun," He replied sarcastically. Although there wasn't much sarcasm in there. And so, off for more humiliation into Tyson's rather abnormal-becoming street in one whole night. The flaming-haired gay slave began to walk slowly down the street, eyeing up every single house in case some pervert came bursting out and decided to attack him. He was feeling much too comfortable than he should be, although was still a bit wary.

The Bladebreakers were following as usual, laughing and giggling at him. He looked hilarious. Honestly, how many people did you see out for a stroll nearly butt naked with peculiar black words printed on their chest? Not many apparently, as seen as someone spotted Tala straight away and screamed in shock and ran away.

"Hmmmm..." Tala noticed up ahead two men sat together on a bench... kissing. "Oh boy... my gaydar is bleeping."

"Woa! Amazing! Tala has a gaydar!" Ray cried happily. "...What's a gaydar?"

"Fuck knows," Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh-" Everyone stared when the two men stood up and spotted Tala coming towards them, the boy in question gulping.

"They touch me and I'll send a rocket up their ass then no more gay boning hahahaha," Tala chuckled to himself coldly though stopped laughing when they began to walk towards him, weird grins on their faces.

"Oh boy! I've always wanted a gay slave!" One exclaimed, now running.

_Oh fuck. _Tala bit his bottom lip.

"Heh heh... wait till I get my hands on him.." To his dismay, one of them brought out something long, black, and- oh god. Tala just froze to the spot and stared. A whip. And the man was cracking it on the floor, repeatedly, edging closer.

"WHAT THE-" Tala suddenly screamed, eyes wide and staring at Tyson. "What sort of people do you have living in your neighbourhood!? Who carries a whip around with them, honestly!?"

"Ohhh, feisty. I like it."

"Oh!" The other laughed. "He's got devil hair! He's really asking for it the horny devil-"

"Uhm..." Hilary stared. She didn't really know what to think. Besides the thought of a guy threesome, she was a bit concerned for Tala who looked like he had just pooed himself. "RUN TALA!"

On that note Tala spun and began to zoom down the street, Kai having never seen him run so fast. In fact he was pretty sure eventually he'd travel faster than light.

"Hey you! You can't escape us that easily!" And the two men began to chase him. One noticed Kai stood there and stopped before he passed him, gazing at him with indulged eyes. "So, which team do you bat for then handsome?" He winked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson fell over laughing.

The phoenix told himself to stay calm. This wasn't unusual to him- he had been attacked by fangirls _and_ fan_boys_ in the past. But those dark, hungry eyes asking for a piece of him stumped him because there was something so controlling, dark and radiating about them; and fun at the same time, like... Ray.

"Hm," Was his reply, and thankfully for him he head off to chase Tala again when his friend called him.

"Oh my god!" Tyson was still laughing.

"Waaaaaaaaa!" Tala was racing down the road so fast now he couldn't stop. Not so far behind he could hear the crackling of that whip. "I know I said I wanted a bit of excitement but geez I don't know if I'm ready for this- Huh. Oh, great." Up ahead was a woman and she looked at him like he was an alien or something.

He just kept going, passing her; when he felt someone spank him. Real hard too, it wasn't just a pat. "The hell!?" He looked around and raised his eyebrows. The woman was grinning at him, stars twinkling in her eyes. "Uh..." He wasn't watching his path ahead and suddenly everything blacked out before him.

He tumbled backwards, head racing in circles fast. "Uh..." He quickly came to his senses and held his face which was aching crazily and looked up to see a big tree in front of him. "Even the trees are after me!" He exclaimed. Before he could respond, his arms were pinned back down. Eyes wide, he looked up and looking over him were the two men, a lusty look in their eyes. Tala gulped.

"Where do you think you're going..." One smiled at him, sending him a wink.

"Eheheh..." Then his aqua eyes widened. "Look a naked cat!" He pointed behind them.

"Really!? Where!? The two gullible men asked excitedly and spun around- just as Tala released himself from their grip and stood up.

"Douches," And he was off again.

"Oh no! The gay slave's getting away!" They pounced to their feet and the chase was under way again. The woman who had spanked Tala earlier joined in as well.

"What's going on?" Asked a random guy from across the street.

"Gay slave!" Was all the woman said and immediately he was running with them too.

"Get him!"

Tala glanced behind him, strangely there was a bigger mixture of voices- and he stared dumbstruck. Now there was four people after him. He sighed but continued to run like hell. "It's a hard life when you're so damn sexy." The alcohol was getting to him as well, hardly able to run in a straight line.

The gang were trying their best to keep up but due to their stitches from laughing they could hardly move. Even Kai was howling. They'd thought they'd seen it all, well, obviously not.

The wolf was starting to pant. He was sweating crazily and his body was all heated up like a frying pan. Speaking of frying pans- he decided when he got home he'd make some eggs. That's if he wasn't captured and tied up to one of their beds and spanked and groped forever. It wasn't a bad fate really, but he did like lonely raunchy time, and if he was tied up 24/7 he wouldn't get any of that.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Touch his chest!"

"Whip his butt!"

"Yay! Pull his pants down!"

He blinked. That voice- he twirled around and gaped. Now Ray had joined the bloody mob. "Ah! For crying out loud!" He was slowing fast. He didn't think he could last much longer. And that was it, all his energy just left him and he collapsed against the floor, huffing and panting.

"Hey Tala!" Ray was the first to reach him. Funnily enough he was bent over in the most revleaing position ever which caused more uproar of gasps and screams. He wasn't trying to attract attention purposely, although he kind of liked it. Actually, he decided he liked it a lot. "Teehee! You bad sexy slave! You tried to run away." Tala widened his eyes when Ray pressed his head against his butt.

"Ray!" Tala exclaimed, blushing.

"What? It says 'do anything you want to me' on you. So that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"Heh... at least this is curing my horniness..."

"There he is! On the ground!" The mob finally reached him and...

Tala looked up and widened his eyes. "Geez- a naked cat! Look! I'm actually not kidding this time."

One of the men rolled their eyes. "Yeah right, as if we'll fall for that again."

"No, I'm really not joking!" Tala cried in all seriousness. "It's got no fur and is all skin-ish and oh god- I can see it's penis!"

"Really!?" Everyone spun around to look, even Tyson and co did. "Hey wait a minute, there's no..." The mob all turned back around to see Tala was off again. "GET HIM!"

"Actually..." Tala began to say to himself. "This is quite the turn on."

However, it seemed one of the two men had more of an interest in Kai. He stopped behind and walked up to him, Kai's heart thumping in his chest. _Go away go away go away. _The man had such nice eyes, all glowing and happy like. He had a pretty neat body to, he thought, though wherever that came from he hadn't a clue. Since taking up all this drink he was confessing all sorts to himself.

"You ever thought of being a slave?" He asked, winking. Again. And Tyson burst out laughing. Again.

"It's never crossed my mind," Kai replied back blankly.

"Hmmm..." He was still smiling at Kai. Making him feeling so uneasy. "Wanna have a go?" The phoenix widened his crimson eyes.

"...No."

"Aw, come on," Kai's body sent raging alerts to his head when the guy put an arm around him. "You're cute." He edged closer so Kai tried to wriggle away, only he edged even closer, to his ear, and whispered, "Come back to mine and I'll show you a good time." His voice then quietened so much he could hardly hear. What he then whispered made Kai gasp. Absently he could hear Tyson laugh louder. Immediately he swung his hand into the guy's chest, pushing him away, backing away hysterically.

"What, no! I don't want rumpy rump with _you_!" He blurted sheepishly. Tyson and Hilary held onto each other as they howled in laughter.

The man frowned. "You not want some?" He then displayed a little pelvic thrust which got them all laughing. Kai's face was hysterical.

"NO!" He flushed. "Get this into your one track mind, I. DO. NOT. WANT. RUMPY. RUMP. WITH. YOU!"

"Split up and find him!"

Meanwhile, Tala was still being hunted down by the mob which had miraculously grew. He was currently hiding behind a tree, hoping they wouldn't find him even though his arms and legs were basically sticking out. His suspicions were confirmed when someone shouted "BOO!" And he spun around, face to face with only one of the guys. And a very scary looking whip.

"Oh boy..." The redhead gulped. There was no where for him to run or hide. He was gazed at through hungry eyes before being closed in.

"You naughty slave... now what shall your punishment be...?" Tala nearly squealed when his body was pressed against, the man's hot breath riddling down his neck.

"Uh..." He was sweating madly. "How about you steal my pants?" That would be better than anything else, he thought. _Or would it.. really?_

"Heh, no... I was thinking maybe..." The redhead felt all sensations run through him at once when the rim of his pants was played with, and the guy opened his mouth, gesturing something so blatantly obvious now.

Tala didn't really think. He cleared his throat. "YES PLEASE!"

-Insert lewdness here-

A little later Tala found himself wandering down the road, back towards his friends. He couldn't help but grin like a maniac and began to skip, making them laugh.

"Hey Tala, what happened?" Hilary called. He didn't reply until he reached them. "You look.. interesting.." she commented, referring to his back to front underwear.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... they didn't catch me, I gave them all the slip."

Tyson bit his bottom lip. "Damn. Well I guess you FAIL!"

"Huh?"

"You weren't manhandled or anything like that, so the electric chair wasn't successful. Too bad!" He grinned.

Tala blinked at him. _Heh._ _You're so oblivious, Tyson. _"Ah well, I'll just watch you guys and get even more pissed!"

Ray high-fived him. "That's the spirit gay slave!"

So, they began to walk back to the Dojo. Tala was still grinning to himself. That was probably one of the most bizarre things that had ever happened to him. And he didn't regret any of it.

"Hey... there's me naked.." Ray pointed at a random cat with no fur walking along the path.

Tala blinked.

After making it back to the Dojo they quickly picked up from where they left off after Tala put his clothes back on- it was Kai's turn, who seemed really uneasy since his 'encounter.'

"Tyson," Kai was _still_ blushing enormously and it didn't help that Ray was still sat with his top off away with the fairies. _So cute._

"Woof.." Tyson grinned. "Truth!"

"Tyson Tyson Tyson is a chicken wuss!" Kai grinned also.

"Argh! Woof woof woof go kiss Ray!"

"...Am I missing something here?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, a lot," Kai sighed. Then he smiled quite cunningly. Tyson had made a stupid mistake. He must have seen this one coming. "Tell the truth. Do you have a crush on Hilary?" By the look on his face, apparently not.

"Kaaaai why!?" He dug his face into his knees and curled up into a flustered little ball. Kai was definitely on the top of his who-to-kill list.

Hilary was blushing too, but she'd grown used to it. In fact, she'd be rather insulted if he said he didn't have a crush on her...

"Awww, I love love!" Ray chuckled to himself.

"Ditto. I love denying love," Tala sniggered huskily to himself, now making himself comfortable on Tyson's bed.

"Oh you're ruining the moment you cold boy!" Ray cried. He turned back to Tyson with a serene smile like he was some sort of psychologist. "Do go on."

"Heh..." Tyson looked at Hilary. Did he like her in that way? She was cute, but maybe that was just the drink. But... _drool. She is really pretty. And I feel a bit funny too. Like that time Kai 'accidentally' launched his beyblade into my stomach. Funny he did that after I told everyone the reason he's always grumpy is 'cos he's always constipated. Hmmm... _He looked almost guilty. "N-No.. I don't."

Hilary's ruby eyes widened and suddenly washed with hurt. _He.. doesn't?_

"OH for cupid's sake!" Ray stood up, appearing annoyed. He staggered to Hilary and physically pushed her towards Tyson. "Can't you see you two are made for each other! Now kiss dammit!" He actually pushed their heads together but all that happened was a hard collision.

"Ray, stop stop!" Tyson cried, still being held against her.

"Not until you admit your undying love Romeo!"

"Just say it Tyson!" Hilary pleaded.

"WOOF! FINE! I HAVE A CRUSH ON HILARY!"

Silence.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ray smiled and casually sat back down. "Now you may kiss the bride."

"Ah! Shut up, Ray. I'd rather kiss her mom," Tyson huffed. Kenny turned bright red at that for some reason.

"TYSON!" Hilary screamed furiously and whacked him across the head.

"_Really_?" Daichi humoured.

"WOOF! OUCH!" He quickly slid away from her to avoid another rather strong punch.

"Jerk.." Hilary scowled at him.

"Trouble in paradise," Ray laughed.

"RAY WE ARE _NOT_ MARRIED!" Hilary yelled.

"Uhm..." Tyson quickly changed the subject. "Oh, wow. It happens to be my go again. And I choose Kai. Prepare to die..." He tried to act confident.

"Double dare," Compared to Tyson's wussy 'truth' Kai took great pleasure in saying that.

"Ha, stupid Kai. I double dare you to walk into a shop with Ray holding hands and ask for a pregnancy test," Kai's mouth fell open. Tyson laughed. "Yeah, I've been saving that one."

* * *

Heh... XD Hope you liked, please review :)


	9. Three's A Crowd

Hey everyone, I can't thank you enough for reviewing: sonata hirano, Beywriter, XxfallenxfakexX, Ugawa, StZen, Tenshi of Freedom, PsychicTiger, cia, shininglake, Dying Today to Live Tomorrow, DreamerAngel16, Lirin Sama, marishka91, Spirit Of Innocence, Black Ice Phoenix Wolf, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Smiffyizdabest, grimnessreaper, and Naenna

Thanks to readers too! Please enjoy and review :) Next chapter is the last.

* * *

Three's A Crowd

Kai sat there, stunned for a moment. Ray was just grinning like he didn't know what day it was.

"What?" Kai scowled and stood up in protest. "Are you an idiot? What will people think!? That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! And that's unsurprising because you're stupid."

"But nonetheless, you'll do it, right?" Tyson grinned. "Maybe Ray could stick a pillow up his vest."

"Yay! I'm becoming pregnant!" Ray celebrated.

Tala snorted.

"That's just bloody brilliant!" Daichi laughed and threw a pillow over at Ray.

"Argh!" Kai growled. Deep, glowing blush caressed his face. This had to be more embarrassing than those sevens minutes in heaven.

"What is going on here, really? Are Kai and Ray going out?" Tala asked, a little puzzled.

"Yes-" Hilary cut Tyson off.

"No. I wish. Heh heh," Just thinking about that scene in her head made her feel all of a flutter.

"Let's get this shit over with, Ray.." Kai let out a long, troubled groan as he stood up.

Ray stood up and saluted. "Aye aye captain Kai!"

"Haha! You know what they say about sailors Kai-" Tyson began.

"Shut. Up." Kai spun around and sent the most horrendous looking stare Tyson had ever seen. Hilary actually fell back on her bottom in shock. Tala spat out his drunk over Kenny's head. His glowing, red eyes made him look pure evil. He then seemed to calm and waved at Ray. "Come on."

Ray blinked then obeyed. And so they left for the 24/7 store. They were already laughing at the thought of it. Pure humiliation. Kai was definitely not happy about it.

When the reached the store they pondered outside for a few minutes, trying to rehearse what they were going to do.

"You can talk, Ray," Kai huffed, his arms crossed.

"I shall dearest wife!" Ray giggled happily. He patted his big belly proudly. The pillow was round so it looked real enough.

"Haha, Ray I actually love you," Tyson pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Who's gay now?" Kai grunted.

"You," Tyson responded with slight annoyance.

Kai slapped his forehead. He looked up in alert and set his eyes onto his hand which had been taken by Ray. He gulped at the warmness. Then before he could fully prepare himself, Ray pushed the store door open and was hurdled inside.

Tyson and co. wandered in a few seconds later and lingered, pretending to read magazines so they could get a good listen in. Kenny didn't realize he picked up a naughty mag and got a few strange looks.

But the little people there was in the shop all had eyes for Ray- and they were gaping to no end. Kai blushed and they made their way to the counter, Ray with a huge grin on his face, all heads on them. It really did feel awful.

The shop keeper gazed at the two in astonishment, having to blink a few times before managing to ask, "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" Ray replied. He patted his tummy soothingly. "We'd like a pregnancy test please."

The man coughed. "A _what_? Oh- please excuse me. S-Sure..." While the man turned his back to them to look for one, Ray started to talk much to Kai's dismay.

"Sigh. Isn't this going to be wonderful, Kai?" Ray was gazing down at himself, a proud motherly look in his eyes. "If I'm expecting, what should we call him? How about Tyson?"

Tyson grumbled. "Woof..."

"Wow! But what if he has boobs..." Ray wondered.

"...That's called a female," Kai grunted at him.

"Isn't this exciting!? Oh! My back!" Ray did a little dramatic tumble and Kai and no choice but to stop the idiot from falling properly.

People were really beginning to express their amazement. The gang were all laughing softly, minus Tala who was hysterical. When they all glanced over at him- they seriously wanted to hit him with something. He was indeed laughing at an erotic magazine instead of watching Kai and Ray.

"Ahem..." The shop keeper returned with a boxed pregnancy test and simply placed it on the counter, a disgusted look on his face. "That'll be ten yen please..."

Kai felt like a burning ball of fire. Sweat was actually beginning to drip from him.

"Oh, let me get that for you darling," Kai froze when Ray used his hand to draw a line of sweat from him. He kept his eyes on the shop keeper who looked mentally disturbed.

The phoenix quickly pulled a note from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you..." The man replied in a sneer, gulping.

"HAHAHA!" Tala's sudden laugh had Kai glaring across at him, until he realized he was on a totally different planet to the rest of them. "There's a guy on this problem page saying he wants to try bondage with his cat hahaha. Sick or what?"

The whole room fell silent, even Ray for once. Customers just stared at him. And it wasn't long until he felt totally uneasy.

Thankfully Ray broke the silence. "Thank you very much kind sir!" And with that, attention was now back on Kai and Ray as they slid silently out of the store. Really, people's faces were picture-worthy but none of them said a word.

Sniggering, the teens all left shop after them, apart from Tala who stopped by the counter to buy that magazine.

"Holy shit you two! I thought I was going to wet myself!" Hilary cried. "Again!"

"I already have wet myself," Ray added.

No one seemed to notice that, they were all too busy laughing at Kai and his amazingly increasing red face.

Max wrapped an arm around Kai. "Ohhhh, let me get that for you _darling_!" The blonde mocked and everyone burst out laughing just as Tala joined them. "Woa-" Max saw the front of Tala's magazine and had never seen anything so truly kinky in his whole life. It wasn't worth repeating. The title was 'Rubber Weekly.' "Tala what the hell have you bought!?"

"Oh, this?" He held it up and everyone's eyes widened when they saw it. "I buy this all the time."

"Heh..." Tyson scratched the back of his head. "In the name of sanity, let's go backy." He spoke with sheer awkwardness.

Back at the Dojo the circle formed once again for more madness. Kai was _still_ red and most probably scarred for life. "Max."

Max grinned. "Double dare!"

"Oh.. feeling dangerous Max?" Kai cracked, remembering those words had came from Max once. The turtle gulped but he was prepared for anything. "I double dare you to let Tala wax you- at least ten times."

Max nearly choked on his drink. "Wax!? _Wax_!? Ah! Are you trying to kill me!? Isn't that supposed to hurt?"

Tala blinked. "You want me to wax Max? Hey I rhymed!" He looked serious for a second. No one foresaw the sharp grin that then turned his frown. "Count me in!"

The teens all grinned knowingly at Max who sighed. "I only have hair on my legs and underarms!"

"Then go for the underarms first," Kai ordered.

"...Are you kidding?" Even Tyson had to butt in. "That would seriously kill. Think, cut up into tiny pieces, burnt, then fed to hungry hungry hippos kill."

"Your point being?"

"Come on, Max," Tala urged. "This could be kinky."

Max rolled his eyes. "Heh. How can you compare waxing to kinkyness? Only you could. But yeah, okay."

"Woo! I'll get the strips!" Tyson raced from the room and only seconds later came back with a box of waxing strips.

"Wow, do you wax, Tyson?" Hilary asked, amazed.

"Woof...Uh...no... these are grandpas!"

Everyone groaned. "Thanks for sharing."

The blonde's heart was thumping crazily when he took off his top and pants, already dreading this. Tala looked unusually excited and immediately started peeling off a strip, Max laid on the floor.

"You can hold my hand if you like, for support!" Ray offered, didn't wait for an answer and just grabbed it anyway.

"Oh lord..." Max was already feeling the pain as Tala laid down the first strip.

"Be strong Max!" Ray cried. "We can do this together! You and me! Let's fight the force!" Max just threw him a sceptical glare.

"Bahaha! You should listen to Ray, Max..." Tala stuck out his tongue cheekily. The blonde noted for only a second that Tala's gesture was camp before the most excruciating pain tore through his armpit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed so loud a picture fell of Tyson's wall. "TALA YOU FUCKING MOON WORSHIPPER WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT SO ROUGH!?"

There was lots of laughing out loud going on in the background.

"Excuse me, moon worshipper? Wolves do not worship the moon. That be werewolves you blonde," He then joined in laughing. "Did he squeeze your hand Ray?"

"Oh unbelievably! I thought it was gonna fall off!" Ray answered with googly eyes.

"I-I don't know If I can do another... let alone nine more!" Max cried, his forehead beginning to sweat.

"Boo hoo..." Tala slid on another strip. Max didn't look physically ready to take more pain but once again Tala just ripped it away from his skin and this time Max pounced up, clear pain and anger whirling within his widened eyes.

"AHHHH!" His scream was even girlier this time. It ran right through everyone's ears like chalk on a board.

"It's okay Max! We can do this! Hang in there!" Ray pleaded with him dramatically. "Stay with me!"

"NO!" Max was gasping for breath, pushing away Tala's hand when he approached him with another. "I can't take any more, really. That's it, it's all over. I've lost." He appeared exasperated.

"Aw you spoil sport! That was really fun.." Tala looked unhappy.

"You're just seriously sadistic and like hurting people."

"That's not true..." Tala huffed. He slapped Max across the head.

"Ow! See!" Max exclaimed, pushing the redhead over.

"Haha! Max is joining us losers now!" Daichi taunted.

"Wow, you really are sad," Tyson blinked. "Anywho! Looks like it's your go again Kai. Oh yeah! Bring on the final three! I'm gonna kick all your asses to the sun."

"You wish. Tyson, choose and woof," Kai said smugly.

"Woof..." A death glare was shot towards Kai. _Wah! I hate him sometimes! He thinks he's soooo tough and awesome because he's just done the most gayest dare ever! Well, I'll show that stupid make-up boy! _Tyson smiled back, just as smug. "Electric chair!"

"Woaaaaaa what a declaration!" Max laughed. "Honestly that alone deserved a drum roll. But you are brave."

"And stupid," Added Kenny. He got a bitch slap from said person.

"Hmmm..." Kai took a moment to glare into the eyes of his enemy. He was uncertain of his motive, although had an idea it was to prove he wasn't a chicken wuss. _So, he wants to prove he's a man? I'll give that coward something to prove then. What a stubborn idiot._

"Your electric chair is to...," Kai began, causing a lot of very stiff faces from the pause. "...act like a dog and Hilary is your master, so you must obey everything she tells you to do otherwise she can punish you." Tyson raised his eyebrow. Kai smirked. "In public, on a lead."

"Oh a _what_!?" Tyson belted, throwing his arms in the air. Hilary just stared at Kai before letting herself smirk- this could be fun.

"On a lead you deaf person!" Ray laughed to himself. "Wow, that is _so_ kinky, I envy you Hil!" She blushed.

"But that's so humiliating, Kai! And why Hilary!? She's a slave driving witch I tell ya! She used to make me clean classrooms-" The girl's face was growing redder. In anger. "With a fucking sweeping brush when Miss. Kincaid had a hoover in her cupboard!"

"What's that got to do with anything!?" Hilary exclaimed.

"You'll probably make me go to the toilet in the street then make me eat it like a dog!"

"Hm..." She tapped her head. "Thanks for that, you've given me an idea."

"What!?"

"But Tyson, you've been acting like a dog all night!" Ray pointed out.

"Woof..." He narrowed his eyes.

"See! So it wouldn't be unnaturaaal!" The tiger slurred. "Dogs do poop anywhere, you know."

"...but I'm not a fucking dog!

"Tyson..." Ray smiled.

"...woof..."

The Neko giggled. "Good dog."

"Hmmm.." Tyson glared around the room. If Hilary was going to make this hard for him, then maybe he could make it hard for her. He'd make sure she suffered too. _Heh heh. Silly girl. I'm gonna be a baaaad boy. _"Okay fine, I'll do it."

"Yay! Boy, this is gonna be so indulging just to watch. Make sure you whip him if he's naughty Hil," Ray wiggled his eyebrows and Hilary laughed nervously.

Tala widened his eyes at that. _Whip, huh? _He put down his magazine and decided to watch. He'd developed a thing for whips as it happens.

"Hey, what's this..." Ray was rumbling under Tyson's bed. He pulled out something long and straight away Tyson widened his eyes- it was a belt.

"Y-You can't be serious!?" Tyson cried, suddenly feeling sick. The thought of the pain that would cause him made him want to melt away from the whole game and give it up now. Even Hilary felt a bit dizzy; it was a bit strong, and she didn't think she had it in her to smack anyone with that despite it being Tyson which hurting him was usually fun.

"Uh- Ray if you want to try whipping someone with that then be my guest but I'm not using that on Tyson... maybe that can be Tyson's lead?" She suggested, but everyone nearly chocked when Ray twirled the belt in the air then slashed it against the wooden floor.

"Woof woof..."

"Really! Awesome! So who wants a go!?" Ray cried enthusiastically.

Hilary turned pale. "I was just kidding Ray!" She grabbed the belt from him. Ray pouted and scowled jokily.

"Tyson's right! She really is a bit-"

Tyson cupped his hand over Ray's mouth before the full word could be processed. "Woof! I said witch, not... you know! So shut it!" He whispered frantically then turned back to her and grinned shyly.

"Right..." She didn't seem to notice. "...let's get this around you..." The boy gulped when she started to tie the belt loosely around his neck. He could feel her slow breathing riddle down his neck when she began to fiddle with it, trying to get it how she wanted it.

For a moment, he closed his eyes. _Alright, no dirty thoughts_... He told the pervier side of him. _Mmm... I wonder if she'll punish me in a naughty way.. heh heh..._ He blinked. _ARGH! WHAT DID I JUST SAY? NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!_

"There!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by her sweet voice and saw her pull back, smiling. His neck felt real itchy and uncomfortable and it was then he realized he belonged to Hilary now- well, at least for a few minutes, anyway. She grabbed a hold of the end of the 'lead'. "Sigh. Let's go for a walk, Tyson!"

Tyson groaned. "Woof..."

"Wow!" Ray stared, amazed. "He's so life like!"

Tyson opened his mouth to curse Ray but Hilary quickly silenced him.

"Nuh-uh. Dogs can't talk," She coughed. "And they can't walk on two legs, either. Down on your knees, now!"

"...Hahahahaha!"

Tyson's face screwed up but obeyed anyway. There he was now, on the floor on his hands and knees. All he could do was watch his friends laugh and make fun of him... unless... "RAGHHHH GROWLL!" Hilary flew back in fright when Tyson suddenly went for Ray with his jaws snapping open and shut.

"WOAAA!" Ray screamed and jumped back, Hilary trying her best to keep her 'dog' under control.

"Tyson! Stop it! Heel!" She yelled and he woofed again, receiving a boot up the backside from her. At that notion he stopped, blinking. Max and Daichi burst out laughing.

"You naughty dog!" Cried Ray.

Hilary waggled her finger in front of him. "Bad, bad boy Tyson!"

"Woof..." When this was over Tyson wanted to grind Kai until he could no longer have kids.

"Now, just for that, no yummy treats! And we're going on a long, tiring walk!" She told him, his face dropping. What ever would he do without food? He actually felt his tummy twist when she headed for the door. "Tyson!" Hilary exclaimed when he tried to resist, biting on the lead.

"Wooooof!" He cried, desperately shaking his head. If anything, he did NOT want to go out in public with this. That would just be too cruel an electric chair.

She smiled down at him. "You have to you bad dog! You don't want to lose the electric chair do you now?" He settled down then and looked up at her through dark, puppy-dog eyes. The brunette had to gaze at him for a few seconds. _Wow, that's so cute! _"Uhm..." She looked up at the others with a blush on her face. She shook her head. "Outside, now!" She hurriedly went out and everyone followed, enjoying this already. Kai especially.

On the way out Ray and Tala bumped into each other, trying to get out of the door at once. Ray stood back and let Tala go first.

Ray giggled. "Heehee! Ladies first!" Kai looked around and suddenly felt something he'd never felt before.

"Ray, you're such a gentleman," Tala laughed back and scrubbed Ray's head and walked through the door first. The slate-haired teen couldn't believe it. They were flirting and he felt... jealous?

_Jealous? I never feel jealous! Tala's not even gay- wait, I'm not even gay! Ray is just very attractive, that's all! ...Attractive. Oh my god. Am I gay? It might explain why I've always pulled back when girls have tried to kiss me. And that I keep hardening over Ray. ... ah! Stupid sexuality!_

"Helloooo!? Earth to Kai!?" Max's voice brought him back into reality and the first person his eyes fell upon was Ray. He blushed.

"Kai was daydreaming about me!" Ray cried happily.

"...You wish," Kai replied quietly. "So... ahem. This should be funny."

"Too right.." Kenny was gaping when Hilary began to stroll casually down the street. Tyson crawling along the floor like a fricking dog. Could the night get any crazier? Funnily a small crowd had gathered at the other side of the street, having been so amused/scared/horny over the antics carried out by Tyson and co. before they needed to see more. Or see if the people in white coats came to section them.

The people all widened their eyes at what they saw and Tyson felt all the shame hit him at once. He blushed for the millionth time.

"Heel Tyson!" Hilary ordered and Tyson groaned, stopping and sitting like a dog.

"Woof," He growled then sent glares at his laughing team mates.

"Roll over!"

The navy-haired teen raised his eyebrows then sighed. He held his breath when the whole street laughed at him as he rolled over like a dog.

Hilary smiled. "Good boy. Now beg!"

"Oh my-" Tyson was once again silenced by Hilary with a wag of her finger.

"No, no, bad boy, you don't want to have to strip in front of all these people do you?" She laughed at his terrified face.

"Oh god! Do something naughty Tyson, I want you to strip!" Ray yelled from the crowd.

Before Tyson could abuse him with all sorts of colourful words, he growled and barked instead. It was amazing how good he was at dog impressions. "No!" Hilary cried, pulling him back and almost choking him with the lead. "Now beg!" Tyson groaned and felt sick, faced her then pulled his best puppy face that made Hilary want to shout 'awww.'

He went down further on his hands and began to whine and pout, the audience in hysterics.

"Awww...!" Hilary couldn't keep it in and let out how she felt. She put on a sweet face and patted him on the head, smiling. "You're such a good boy, Tyson!"

"Woof!" Tyson actually barked happily this time and stuck out his tongue, breathing heavily. If he had a tail she expected it would be wagging like crazy now.

"Woof!"

"Hmm... that wasn't..." Hilary spun around and coming towards them was a man and a real little dog, all cute and fluffy and Hilary just wanted to run to it and hug it but then it hit her this could mean trouble... "Uh-oh...let's go.." She quickly sped down the street with Tyson but it was too late, he'd already spotted the dog and started barking manically.

_Heh heh... she wants to make me look the fool, then more the fool her... _"Woof! Woof!" He charged down the street, pulling her along screaming towards the other dog.

The man looked startled. "What the..."

"NO TYSON YOU BAD DOG! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She screamed and was literally being dragged now, his strength just too great.

"Woof! Woof!" Tyson growled at the other dog and surprisingly, the little dog barked back, sounding all yappy and vicious like.

Kenny stared in stupefaction. "I think he's gone mad..."

"Hey!" The dog's owner cried when Tyson began barking in his pet's face.

"RAWWWWRRRR!"

"Eek!" The little dog backed away when Tyson began snapping his jaws like a shark, his face just plain evil. He looked so possessed.

"What!" The man picked up his dog and gently kicked Tyson in the side (so gently he didn't really feel it). "Miss, what the fuck!? Keep your... dog under control please! Geez... WHAT THE HELL!" Tyson had grabbed the man's pants in his mouth and began ravishing on the bottom, growling hysterically like he was on something. "Let go you stupid mutt!"

Hilary had never felt so humiliated. She now wanted to kill Kai. Why didn't he just do it anyway!? _Probably because he knew it would somehow turn out like this... _Now she was the one growling. "TYSON! BACK, NOW! OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU STRIP!"

Immediately the boy let go, the man's pants dripping with drool. "Woof!"

"Egh!" He snorted and shot a death glare at Hilary. "As far as I'm concerned he's the one that needs help and by the looks of things you're in charge of him. You're not doing a very good job of it, so I blame you!" Hilary gaped and tried to reason but he didn't let her get a word in edgeways. "If this is some sexual act then I suggest next time keep it in doors!" And with that, he stormed off.

Hilary was still red in face and her ears were filled with snarling laughter and Tyson just looked up at her, pouting with that face she couldn't seem to resist any more. Yet she still scowled at him and bent down to his level, furious. "You idiot! I feel like such a moron and that's supposed to be your role! I can't believe you've done this to me-"

Suddenly, Tyson leapt forward and she felt something long, wet and slimy touch her face. Her scream was muffled when he began to seriously lick her face doggy style, only when she tried to pull back he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Ah!" She squealed when he began to devour her lips with his tongue, his saliva drenching her face. It began to feel.. ticklish. An unsuppressed giggle left her and that only encouraged him. He actually began to use his tongue less and his lips more, but unaware of this he carried on with only her realizing.

The brunette didn't protest any more and relaxed her resisted grip on him, grinning against him. It was so ticklish and kind of cute it was becoming fun. "T-Tyson you naughty dog.." She giggled and Tyson simply barked in return. She didn't think she could be any more surprised but when Tyson got rid of his tongue completely and kissed her, she was stunned.

"Bestiality!"

"EW!!" Hilary yelled and pulled away faster than he'd laid his lips on her. It came from one of the people watching.

For a second there was a long silence. Then her embarrassment really got to her and she stood up, beginning to untie the belt.

"Okay, electric chair over, well done!" She sounded SO nervous that she almost strangled Tyson when releasing him.

"Ohhh, please kiss me Ray!?" Tala mocked, nudging the Neko.

Ray looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh yes please Tala you sexy bitch!" Kai turned green in envy.

"ARGH!" Hilary screamed and held her head.

"Aw- I'm so disappointed," Ray began, scratching behind his ear like a cat. "I was hoping for some action."

Max bit his lip. "Ray, seriously... what? You're gay! You're supposed to like two men getting it on, not a bit of both."

"Hey, listen. Ray got horny over a fucking car. Doesn't that just about say it all?" Kai mused, rolling his eyes at Max.

"Heh... yeah." Was a good point.

"Uh..." Hilary and Tyson dived for cover back in the Dojo, completely humiliated.

Kai smiled, smug. _That should keep my pride going a little longer. _Then they all followed the two back inside, giggling. They found them both sat on the floor, staring at each other through shy eyes.

"Damn! You should have carried on!" Ray exclaimed, sitting next to Tyson. He sniffed.

"Yeah Hil, you totally should have kissed him back!" Max giggled. Tyson held his head with his hands.

"Yeah, you should marry him," She glanced over at Ray. "I promise you he's a good fuck! You won't regret it!"

Hilary's eyes turned white. Tyson gaped, face ablaze. "How the hell would you know you stupid moron!"

Ray patted his chin. "Well, you were in my dream anyway."

"..." Tyson held an expression so shocked and worried there was no normality in it.

"Ahahahaha!" Tala slapped Ray on the shoulder, aqua eyes wide and full of hilarity. "Ray dude, you kill me! What else do you dream about!"

Ray giggled. "Hehe! I dreamt of you once Tala. You wouldn't leave me alone then you gave me the most hardcore lap dance ever! When I woke up I was so ha-" Tala frantically clasped a hand over Ray's mouth, muffling everything.

"W-what are you talking about Ray hahaha.." The redhead laughed nervously. _That wasn't a dream that wasn't a dream! _"A-Anyway, isn't it Tyson's turn?" Tala quickly scurried back to his magazine.

Tyson rubbed his fist. "Woof. Yeah, it is. Three really is a crowd, so I'm gonna make this two." Kai snarled at him competitively, gripping his bottle of alcohol. If he didn't choose something good, Tyson would have basically won after that little performance.

"Electric chair.." Kai frowned.


	10. My Ray

This one's quite long! And it's also the last, so thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, it means a lot. I hope you've enjoyed the whole story despite how stupid it is XD. Thanks to last chapters reviewers; sonata hirano, StZen, Beywriter, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Smiffyizdabest, FluorescentBlackNightmare, Lirin Sama, Spirit Of Innocence, marishka91, Tenshi of Freedom, grimnessreaper, ugawa, Kitty Kat K.O., shininglake, Shinigami Requiem, Naenna, DreamerAngel16, angelax.xstar, TalaTati19 and XxfallenxfakexX

Honestly, I don't know how it's gotten away with a T-rating. XD Maybe I should change it? Please let me know if you think I should. Anyways, enjoy!!

* * *

My Ray

Immediately Kai knew he was going to regret this. Big time.

"Oh baby!" Tyson pumped his fist into the air. "That's just what I was hoping for you total _sucker!" _Tyson laughed in his face. "Ha! Sucker! _Sucker_!" Tyson pointed and howled. Kai gripped his shirt, tearing his anger out into it.

"Yeah baby!" Ray joined in. "Suuuucker!" Suddenly, to everyones dismay, besides Hilary and Kai (and a very questionable Tala) Ray dropped his pants. "Kai's such a sucker! Teehee! So come suck my big boy!"

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "

Screams of laughter, horror, and the undecided caused a giant earthquake in the room. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson fell over, his stomach hurting so much already he needed the bathroom. Daichi thought he was going to wet himself. Hilary _did_wet herself. Max and Kenny were crying, in laughter, sadness, god knows what. Tala was ogling Ray, and Kai... had his jaw dropped, probably appropriate if he had a huge 'enter here' sign above it.

"Ray..." Kenny only just managed to say. "Pull your bloody pants up!"

"I've honestly never witnessed so much exposure in one night," Daichi cried.

"R-R-Ray..." Everyone quietened somehow when Kai began to speak, tears streaming down their faces. But the words never came out, and his mouth was still wide open.

"Haha! I think Kai's trying to tell you something Ray with that wide mouth," Tala grinned.

"Oh! You think so!" Ray buzzed and ran towards Kai.

"What the-" Kai flew backwards like his nakedness was a disease. His eyes were wide and horrified, or more like, shocked with pleasure, when Ray jiggled himself towards him. "Get away Ray!" Kai cried, pushing the Neko back with one hand. It wasn't even hard, but Ray still managed to fall and land harshly on his back. "Just give me that goddamned ELECTRIC CHAIR!" He blushed.

"Wah!" Ray scurried up and pulled up his pants, everyone still laughing hysterically.

"Geez..." The phoenix groaned.

"Ha...ha... oh I know what I'll have you do," Tyson chuckled, giving Kai the willies for some reason. "I electric chair you to use your scarf as a diaper," Kai didn't like this already. "And pretend Ray is your mummy! You have to act like a baby! Oh, and also go back to that 24/7 store and show that Ray has given birth!"

"Ohohohoho..." Max was static.

Kai just stared at him. He shook his head. "What are you trying to do to me Tyson Tyson Tyson Tyson Tyson Tyson Tyson Tyson Tyson Tyson?!"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof."

"Awww..." Ray wandered over to Kai and patted him on the shoulder. "How wonderful! I've given birth. Let's go, son!" Everyone snorted. "Let's get you in to that diaper before you poop yourself!"

"...What?" Kai stared. It seemed Kai had no choice but to carry out the electric chair. Ray grabbed him and flung him on Tyson's bed, beginning to strip him. "RAY!" Kai cried, not even bothering to struggle. He seemed to get all his clothes off easily but when he came down to his underwear, Kai pushed him off. "I'll do that myself thanks..."

He went out of the room. Seconds later, he emerged back in...

"Oh my..." Tala dropped his alcohol bottle. Kai looked like every word possible. With red blush painted on his face, his stripped top half and legs flashed, and his scarf wrapped neatly around his middle like an actual diaper, he looked hilarious, cute, amusing, entertaining, and sexy, Ray thought.

"You really do look the part!" Hilary giggled. "Awww, Kai looks like a wittle baby!"

Ray sniffed. "I'm SO proud!"

Kai blushed deeper. "Argh. Fuck off."

"Wooooa! Baby Kai no swear! Naughty!" Kai's eyes flashed open when Ray spanked him. "Now-" He froze when the tiger led him towards Tyson's old pram which he had dug out especially. With that, he pushed Kai in, but he could only fit in sideways and his legs and arms were hanging out. Actually, it looked too painful for words.

"Ahhhh! I think I'm gonna die due to the cuteness!" Hilary cried. "Kai you look SO adorable!"

Tyson turned red. "Not as adorable as me..." He whispered.

"..What was that?"

"Nothing."

Kai didn't do anything except 'Hn' and look sexy.

"Heh..." Tala grabbed a new bottle and gave it to Kai. "Baby Kai needs milk- or should I say, lovely strong bitterness. I think you'll need this, anyway."

Kai grunted. "Yeah, thanks."

"So come on then Kai! Act like a baby! What do babies need, Kai!? Babies need their mothers!" Tyson sniggered. Kai had never looked so freaking funny before.

Kai blushed. None of them could even begin to imagine what he was feeling right now, and he wasn't even sure himself. He guessed he had no choice but to do what Tyson said. He gulped, preparing himself. "M-Mummy... I want toys!" His voice was so well altered to fit a baby's cute tone he deserved a medal. Immediately everyone laughed.

"Oh, of course darling Kai!" Ray skipped happily to Tyson's bed and rummaged under it- and pulled out a football. "Here," He threw the ball without thinking and it clonked Kai right on the head. "Oops!"

"Ha! Are you trying to kill your baby!?" Tyson cried.

Kai froze for a moment... then... "Waaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh!" Ray ran to his baby's aid. "You poor boy! I'm so sorry. There there." He stroked Kai's face. The gang thought they would never stop laughing. "What do you want?"

"Mmmm..." Kai pondered. "I want Tala's dirty magazine!"

"Wha-" Tala stared.

"Hmmm... Okay!" He grabbed the magazine from Tala and gave it to Kai, who started to chew on it.

"What the hell! Ray would make one shit parent!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kai cried again, kicking his legs and arms out, successfully managing to hit Tyson where it hurts.

"Oh no! What now?!" Ray cried.

"Tyson's face is scaring me! I want him to go! Waaaaah!"

"Woof! Why you little-" Tyson rolled up his sleeve and approached Kai, tightening his fist.

Ray gasped. "How dare you try to hurt my baby!" The Neko punched Tyson and he stumbled, falling backwards against Max. "Get away you horrid boy!"

"Haha! Looks like this is backfiring against you, Tyson," Max smirked, holding Tyson's shoulders.

"Woof... Ah..." Tyson held himself up and soothed his jaw where Ray had affectionately whacked him. "You're telling me. But not for much longer. Ray! Take that... little bastard for a trip to the 24/7 store."

Ray saluted. "Yes! We need baby wipes! Let's go, Kai."

"..Will you buy me more dirty magazines?" Kai asked in such innocence Hilary wanted to attack him with hugs. "They taste good..."

Ray smiled in a motherly way. "Of course my child. Anything you want."

And so, Ray left Tyson's Dojopushing Kai in a pram. The people from before were still stood outside, having taken a liking to the madness that was going on at Tyson's that night. If they were shocked by the antics before then they really didn't know what hit them when they saw Kai kicking his legs in the air, looking like a baby with muscles, drinking from a bottle of alcohol and wailing random things.

"Holy..."

"Do de do!" Ray sang happily. "Off I go to the store with my beloved baby Kai! Hehe!" The Bladebreakers and Tala followed, giggling.

Tala noticed all the people staring and decided to give them something to _really_ stare at. He mooned them. They gasped.

"Woaaaaaaaa!" Max gaped. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"What! What did I miss!" Ray shrieked, leaving Kai in the pram in the middle of the road.

"Tala mooned those guys!"

"Ah shit.. I missed that!? Was it peachy!?" Ray looked heartbroken. Then he grinned. "You know, I'll bet Kai's butt is as soft as a baby's bottom. I may have to check."

"Wah?" Kai's face was suddenly blazed with sharp, yellow light from up ahead. Then he realized. A car was travelling towards him. "WAAAAAAAH!" Panic settled in but he struggled to get his butt unstuck from out the pram. He cried louder. "WAAAAAAAAAH. OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! RAY YOU BASTARD COME HELP ME! EMERGENCY! BABY IN HEADLIGHTS!"

Ray turned around and nearly fainted when he saw the car nearing his 'son.' He screamed like a woman and bolted towards Kai. "No! My baby! Someone save my baby!" Tyson etc. just stared. Just in the nick of time Ray dived into the pram with Kai and inevitably it rolled across onto the pavement just as the car drove past and beeped.

"Woa..." Ray was somehow squished inside the pram, head first with his butt in the air. Very comical looking. Kai was muffling something, literally pancaked by Ray's weight. Eventually he managed to throw him off and the Neko rolled across the floor, and Kai sat up, exasperated.

"ARGH! I can't believe you stupid idiots just stood there!" Kai cried, pointing at Tyson and Tala.

Silent...

"But..." Ray began, concerned. "Tala didn't just stand there. He was mooning people."

"..." Kai sighed. "HOW THE FUCKING HELL DOES THAT MAKE IT ALRIGHT!? I don't care if he's got his cock stuck in a shredder, I'd still expect him to help me!"

"...Wow, that must hurt!" Ray grinned.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH"

"Now now, don't be naughty Kai!" Ray shook his finger and everyone laughed. "Or no candy and dirty magazines for Kai. Don't be such a grouch." The watchers-on gaped. There was nothing normal about any of this.

Kai huffed and blushed, cringing. "Wah. Goo goo."

"Oh my god..." Hilary nearly died. "GOO GOO!"

So, after gaining a lot more attention from people and Tala showing off his lovely, peachy bottom, they finally made it to the store (it was only a few yards away but took them half an hour). Ray pushed the door open with his bum and Kai felt the stares hit them straight away.

Some random man actually dropped his basket of shopping. The shop keeper looked like he was having a spasm. To make it even worse Tala was mooning him through the window, his butt pressed against the glass. "WHAT THE-"

"Oh!" Ray spun and smiled at the man. "Hello! I've given birth to a beautiful sexy boy!" The shop keeper stared in horror.

"Uh... goo goo!" Kai let out warily, flailing his legs around like he was about to have a tantrum. "Egh..egh... sniff."

"..." Beautiful? All the shop keeper saw was one big ugly baby on steroids.

"Where are your baby wipes?" Ray asked, grinning. The man just stared, his face white. Tyson and everyone once again entered the shop and headed straight for the porn magazines.

Kai saw and suddenly let out a loud whimper. "I want DIRTY MAGS!" He huffed, crossing his arms.

Ray sighed. "Yes Kai dear, I know. Let's get those first," Ray giggled and looked back at the shop man before turning. "Tut. Such a growing lad is my Kai!"

"Hmmm..." The Neko picked up random magazines and threw them into his basket. Boobs, boobs and more boobs. Penis' and sheep. Everything a pervert could ever ask for.

Kai picked up a random magazine and started chewing on it. He purposely slobbered all over it, took out a chunk and flung it on the floor. "TASTE BAD!"

"Oh, Kai! Naughty boy! If you're not careful young man I'll have to spank you-" Ray bent over and picked up the magazine, the whole shop gazing at them in complete amazement. The shop man actually gagged with feeling sick at that although felt himself developing a nosebleed-

Hilary giggled. She couldn't believe how cute Kai was, but she knew he must be suffering. His cheeks were constantly flushed pink. She felt his pain. But that wasn't the only thing she wanted to feel... _His doo-dah sticks out rather bluntly under that scar- heh, I mean diaper..._

"Right," Ray sighed. "Now the baby wipes."

"Beer?"

"NO KAI!"

"WAAAAH!"

"No! You've had enough excitement for one day!"

"But I want something else!"

Ray slapped his head and shook it. "Sigh. I spoil you too much, Kai. What do you want now?"

"I want.. that one!" Kai pointed towards a young, pretty woman. She looked a little startled at first but then smiled- he really was a cutie.

Ray shook his head. "Uh, no Kai. Why her? That one is so much nicer!" He pointed at some very scared cute boy then. "Don't you want that one instead?"

"Hmmm... goo!" Kai agreed and clapped his hands happily.

"WOA!" Tyson suddenly yelled and pointed. "That baby's GAY!"

"Hey! Who do you think you-" Ray was cut off.

Kai narrowed his eyes. It was time to teach Tyson a lesson. "WAAAAH! That boy is scary mummy, he keeps pulling weird faces mummy, he's soooo fugly waaah! Tyson!"

"...Woof."

"Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyson!" Kai sang.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!"

"Oh my gawd-" People watched as everything suddenly went bonkers.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Tyson scary! Tyson scary! Tyson scary! Tyson fugly!"

"Ah! Woof, woof, woof. WOOF! Tell your fucking baby to shut it's mouth before I clobber the little shit!" Tyson yelled, throwing a porn mag across the shop. He managed to clunk Kai on the head who in return cried louder. Tala then began making fucking noises in the background to add to the insanity.

"Waaaaah. I wanna do what Tala is doing!"

"Not until you're older, Kai darling," Ray said.

"Waaaaah. But I wanna fuck something!" Tyson caught the brief smirk on his face when he pointed towards him. "I wanna fuck Tyson!"

Tyson let out a loud, estranged gasp and turned redder than whatever was really red. "Woof! Oh my god! Control your baby's gay sexual urges please!"

"Oh, oh yeah Daichi!" Tala screamed rather loudly.

Daichi squeaked. "Huh!?"

"HARDER!"

Daichi covered his ears. "AAAAAAAAARGH!"

"MOOOOOOOOO," Max joined in randomly.

"Waaaaahhhh Tyson!"

"WOOF cocksucker!"

"OH THAT'S IT!" The loud revelation came and immediately the room fell back into a short pause. The shop keeper had punched his counter rather hardly and was fuming, red in the face. "This is a grocery shop not a bloody brothel! Get out! Before I call the police!"

"..."

"Waaaaahhhh!"

"Hush hush Kai!" Ray stroked Kai's hair and tangled his fingers in the mess. He looked back up and scowled at the man. "Let's go. We don't need to put up with this nonsense. You mean man! You made my son cry! Hpm!" With that, Ray marched out of the shop with Kai, he now sucking on his bottle quietly.

"Geez.." Tala scratched the back of his head. "I can't have decent hanky panky anywhere..." And he stormed out. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny glanced at each other then raced out afterwards, along with a very confused Daichi.

"Uh..." Out into the street, everyone crawled back to the Dojo, exhausted, blinking, like snails trudging along. That had to be one of the most eventful shopping trips ever, and Kai was STILL acting like a baby. And Tala was still mooning random people.

Back inside, Ray collapsed on the floor. "I never knew having a kiddy was so tiring. Especially Kai, all he wants to do is fuck all the time. It sure does get tiring."

"..."

Kai suddenly sprang up from the pram, face still red. "Never, in my whole life, am I ever, ever, going to do ANYTHING like that again, even if you paid me, I fucking swear." They just looked at him.

"..Not even if I showed you my ding dong, hehe!" Ray giggled.

"..."

Tyson coughed happily. "I think that's an exception."

Kai looked ready to pick up Ray and shove his groin in Tyson's face just to see how he liked it.. _Not that I mind anyway. _Unfortunately, Hilary butt in.

"Ahem! So!" The brunette stood up lazily. "I don't think we're getting anywhere! I mean after seeing Kai doing that... I don't think there's anything left we haven't seen. So how about some sort of tie-breaker between Kai, Ray and Tyson?"

"Hmmm..." Kai narrowed his eyes.

"I know! How about..." She looked perverted. "...the first person to capture Tala and strip him, tie him to a tree and make out with him wins," Tala looked turned on while the rest just stared. "But you've all got to dress like girls to turn Tala on."

Tala's eyes widened then, not to mention Kai, Ray and Tyson's. Although Kai had just dressed as a baby, so it didn't really matter. "Who said I like girls..." Everyone gazed across at the redhead then in wonder.

"..Really?" Asked Max.

"Heh, No, joking, joking!" He scratched his head, looking suspiciously shifty. Well then again, he'd always looked shifty.

"Soooo!" Ray exclaimed. "All in favourrr of Hilary's idea?"

"Aye!" Everyone agreed and put their hand up apart from Kai. Actually, even Tala _did._

"What the? But .. but... argh!" Kai sighed, defeated. "Can I have slave enlisted for help?" Daichi looked scared.

Hilary shook her head. "Nope. And Kai.. you might want to get dressed first.." She giggled, and he looked down, realizing he was still sat with his scarf wrapped around himself. He blushed. "A-Although on the other hand..."

"Aha! Hilary still has her mind in the gutter," Daichi giggled and Tyson scowled at him.

She flushed. "Go shave Daichi you hairy freak! And you three go dress like girls!" She ordered, pointing to the door.

"Uh, Hil. I'm a guy. I don't have girl's clothes," Tyson pointed out.

Hilary smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you could cut up some old pants and make them into a skirt. And you can use my make-up."

"A skirt! Oh boy! My long-term fantasy! I'm making a bra too!" Ray was really excited and zipped off out of the room to prepare. They heard him yell, "I'm gonna be a 40Z!"

"...Wow. Good for him," Hilary giggled.

Tyson was drooling. "Mmmm... 40...Z..."

"...Does that even exist?" Asked Max, blinking.

Tala smirked. "You'd be surprised." Not so long afterwards, Ray returned to the room... everyone stared.

Ray actually WAS a 40Z. His bazookas stuck farther out than the Eiffel tower. (And he was wearing a skirt that could pass as a belt, but that pretty much flew past most of them as his chest was just asking for attention. Kai however was enjoying how tight Ray's thighs looked.)

"Woa..." Tyson was dribbling like a baby now. "I want some of those puppies!"

Hilary giggled. "Let me do your make-up, Ray!" She approached him with lipstick and he didn't look the slightest bit reluctant. Tyson got his outfit sorted to, although Kai was a little more resistant and took them ages just to get him to wear the bikini Ray made for him. Well, actually, they pinned him down.

"You little fuckers! Get the fuck off me before I shove this fucking tartfit up your arse!" He was more pleasant than they thought, actually. Eventually when they had fitted it on him they stood back and let him up, their eyes widening in humour. The bikini only just fit his huge manly chest and it was pretty obvious the bottoms were madesmall on purpose to meet Ray's needs. They even had cute little ribbons on the side. He just looked hilarious. A very convincing drag queen.

"Your mind works like mine.." Hilary drooled. Tyson looked great too, very womanly and revealing with his tank top and skirt, but Kai was just the picture. "Okay!" She grinned. "We are ready!" Kai was blushing beet red but was determined to go through with it.

Tala nodded. "Catch me if you can!" And he shot out of the door.

"Remember, no cheating! Stripping each other or innocent members of the public and making out with them doesn't count. It has to be Tala," She pointed.

"Yeah yeah!" Tyson rolled his eyes. "I feel so gay..."

"Feelings turn into reality," Kai smirked at him.

"Oh Mr. Homo, I pity you with your poor bare feet..."

"Huh?" Kai looked down- then up at Tyson- The little shit had stole his shoes! "Hey!"

Tyson grinned. "This isn't cheating, just an edge on winning!" And he ran out of the door. Ray laughed and followed.

"Oh, Kaaai," Hilary sang and he turned and looked at her, face dropping. She was swinging her heels with her hands.

"Oh for fucks sake, I can't make myself look any more of a twit, I've already done that. So give me those boots."

When Kai waddled out into the street, a pair of white, thin heals on his feet, people nearly died laughing. Unfortunately, people from earlier were still around. And when Kai saw the gay people, he actually started to run frantically to look for Tala.

"Oh wow, it's that babe from before!" One cried. Kai blinked. And ran faster.

It was all very crazy and amusing. There were three drag queens running around the neighbourhood, looking lost, and Kai must have fell over countless times in the heels. What on earth possessed him to wear them anyway?

"Where the hell is Tala the little arsehole!?" The Russian yelled out, just as he fell flat on his face.

Daichi burst out laughing.

Max grunted. "Ah man, watching all them in drag makes me wanna..."

Hilary, Kenny and Daichi all stared at him. Suddenly, someone with red hair caught their eyes as they appeared from a bush, dashing up the street.

"Gahahaha! Run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the naked man!" It was Tala, who was... naked.

"Uh... Tala? Wasn't the dare to _strip him!?" _Hilary burst, "Why the hell is he.. er..." She blushed. "Naked?"

Kai looked up, eyes wide, then pounced up with great difficulty and held out his hand, swaying. "STOP! In the name of nakedness!" And he bolted after him, took a few good steps, before falling right on his face again. "OH FUCK THIS!" Kai growled and sat up, his red face throbbing and threw off his heels angrily. "Tala, you get back here!" And he ran after him, his cute bikini flapping against him in the wind. Baywatch, anyone?

"Haha! I already got pinned down and stripped by Ray, but I got away! Oh yeah, you'll never catch naked man," Tala chuckled and that caused Kai to run faster, anger suddenly thrusting against him. How _dare _he get stripped by Ray. No. He wasn't going to stand for it. As well as tying him to a tree and kissing him stupid, he was gonna shove a super-glued stick up his arse and hold it there until it dried to teach him a lesson.

Suddenly from no where, Tyson came zooming out from the corner and crashed into Kai, who fell backwards and landed on his backside with such a thump it almost sounded like a crack.

"OWCH!" Tyson cried, nearly falling on top of Kai before Kai came back to reality and pushed him off him.

"Tyson you moron! I nearly had Tala!" Kai screamed, holding his banging head.

"WOOF! WHAT!?" Tyson screamed, jumping up. "He's here? Where!?"

"Oh, I don't think so..." Kai growled and grabbed the misunderstanding Tyson, grinning at him before kneeing him in between his legs. Tyson howled in pain and fell backwards. "Sorry _sucker_, but I'm winning this."

And he ran off, smirking to himself but on the inside he was furious and so determined to get to Tala before Ray did, and turning around the corner, he stopped dead.

"Noooo!" Tala was screaming as the Neko-Jin grabbed a hold of him and flung him against a tree, beginning to tie a rope around his middle. Kai watched, stunned, his eyes burning, as Tala struggled, but laughing as Ray began to tickle him under his arms.

"HAHA! Ray you- haha- cut it out- ha, please!"

Ray grinned. "Not likely you little whore! Now here comes a kiss from daddy-"

Tala blinked. "Wow, do you have any idea how creepy that sounded?" Ray approached him, his smile perverted and sinister, eyes wandering down his body which Tala rather enjoyed. "Heh.. hey, Ray. Can you remember when I..." Kai sneaked closer, desperate to hear. "...gave you that lap dance?" His crimson eyes widened.

Ray looked puzzled. "Erm, yah! My dream duuude!" He smiled. "It was hella kinky."

Tala sniggered. "No Ray, you were pissed as _fuck_. So was I. It wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't!?" Ray asked. "Hmmm..." He patted his chin and looked up, something vaguely coming back to his drunken mind.

_Tala peeled off his shirt, swaying his hips towards Ray and sexily running his hands down his own body, all the way down to his toes, his flexibility unbelievably pleasing. Ray sat grinning as Tala approached him, and sat on his lap slowly, leant forward and grunted dangerously against Ray's ear._

_"Ooooh Taaala, what big eyes you have..." Ray sniggered._

_Tala licked Ray as he continued to move against him, his legs jiggling in a little, sexy dance. "All the better to see you with, my dear..." Tala nibbled his neck then._

_Ray grunted. "What sharp teeth you have..."_

_Tala smirked. "All the better to eat you with..."_

"Oh!" Ray laughed. "Thaaat was hawt. So. It wasn't a wet dream. Huh. Anyway." Ray looked around and madesure Hilary and co. were watching, which they were with wide eyes, and closed the gap between him and Tala, his boobs squishing against the naked boy's chest.

Kai, still hiding in a bush, now with Tyson at his side, had his jaw dropped. A hidden anger had exploded, blood rushing straight to his hot head. His fists clenched, mouth wobbling, nose sweating. Ray and Tala? Kai scowled as jealousy coursed through his veins. No one had _his_ Ray. _No One._

He ignored Tyson's gaping face, due to having lost, and ran out of the bush towards Ray and Tala, who were still kissing. Face like a thunderstorm, when he reached Ray, he clasped a heavy hand onto Tala and in surprise, they broke away from each other.

"Excuse me, but... this is mine," Kai said, glaring at Tala. For a second everyone thought Kai was being a sore loser and was going to kiss Tala. But suddenly he turned his focus and to his happy surprise, spun Ray around with his hand and kissed him.

It was strong and powerful, every time their lips touched sparks flew into the sky. As well as that, it was pretty amusing, being in drag and all.

Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, Kenny, Max, even Tala, couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. Even more so when Ray kissed back, their arms becoming clipped around each of their bodies.

"Well... I never..." Kenny managed to say but no one else said a word for a long, long time. And Kai and Ray didn't pull apart for a long, long time.

"Hmm..." Hilary had to restrain herself from drooling. It just wasn't fair. Why did Kai and Ray always get to kiss? All night she hadn't had a single one... _Oh. _She suddenly blushed, remembering Tyson's little gesture that got rudely interrupted. She glanced over at him and he didn't much notice her shift towards him, still gaping at Kai and Ray.

"Ahem..." She patted him on the shoulder and he looked around. "Wanna..." He knew what she meant straight away. He grinned and shrugged.

"Why not?" And he kissed her.

Max coughed and looked warily across at Kenny. The boy blinked, then understood. "WHAT! NO, NO! Are you crazy!?"

"Huh," The blonde scoffed. "Don't say I didn't ask."

Tala and Daichi just stood there like the lonely muppets they were.

And so, the night carried on with more drinking and more randomness and.. more stripping.

--

Ray sat up, noticing his head banging like a drum straight away. "Ah, geez..." He looked around, lots of passed-out teens lying around the room in some weird positions- one being Max with his butt in Kenny's face. God knows how that happened. "What happened here?" Tyson and Hilary were lying together, his arm around her waste. Same for Tala and Daichi, rather strangely.

His eyes caught something laid on the floor and at first he just stared at it, wondering what it could possibly be. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and grabbed it. It was a picture of... his eyes widened in horror. Himself naked. "Holy shit with sugar on top! What the hell went on in here last night! What the..oh my gosh.." Ray blushed. That couldn't be him, it just couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He'd never do anything like that in his whole life. "Goodness... this can't be real. It has to be fake. Ah, who am I kidding? I must have gotten absolutely bladdered last night! And my banging head speaks for itself..." He blinked. "Hey, who am I talking to?"

Someone chuckled.

A little startled, the Neko glanced to his side, and to his surprise, saw Kai lying there with his eyes open, staring at him through hungry crimson eyes.

"...Kai? Damn. I can't remember a thing. And I feel like shit."

"You look like shit." Kai looked sad. "You can't remember... anything?"

Ray continued to look down at the phoenix. There was something about him... "N-No... but..." He closed his eyes. There was definitely something tugging in his mind, and for some reason the guess was as clear as water. It just felt right. Everything.

He watched Kai's face turn into wonder when he grinned. "Oh. But..." He leant down and Kai felt something soft brush against his lips. At first, Kai hesitated. Then he kissed back, wrapping an arm around Ray's neck, before he pulled away slightly. "I know this is right." He smiled and leant in again and whispered against his lips. "My instinct... has never failed me yet."

The tiger leant in again to kiss him and for a few seconds, shared a nice, passionate kiss. It was so different from last night. Ray wasn't rough or drunken but it was so sweet and gentle, until Kai pulled apart to speak.

"I've got a question," Kai spoke seriously, and to his surprise, Ray laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kai.." He settled down. "It's just... me and Tala..." Kai looked sceptical. "It was a long time ago. I was drunk, he was drunk, it was nothing... I was so drunk I could hardly remember it properly. Trust me, Kai..." Ray giggled and left little kisses over Kai's lips. "I like you, you're the one I want."

"Oh, so you do remember a bit, then?"

Ray pouted. "Not really. It's like I just know. But I can't work out why I'm..." Ray looked down at his body. "Naked..."

Kai couldn't suppress the smirk. "You know, I don't regret playing the game any more." Ray raised his eyebrows. "...Because now I've found out something I didn't know before. I like boys, too."

Ray grinned. "Oh Kai..." And he leaned in and kissed him again, hot and fiery this time. Their lips moved as though they'd done it a million times over, both kissing with confidence.

Another thought hit Kai and he pulled back, again.

"You've still got to electric chair everyone, Ray. You won the game of truth or dare. And... enslave everyone." He sighed. "And I have to announce to the BBA I'm gay. Although it is truthful."

"Hmm. Slave, huh? I like the sound of that. I suppose, I'll make all those guys cook my meals and wash my socks and wipe my arse for me when I need the toilet."

"..You serious?"

"Heh. Maybe not the latter. But... you, Kai. You'll be fun. And as for their electric chair? Hmm. They'll be forced into watching you perform your electric chair. Which is... dig deep into me, Mr. Homo..." Kai raised his eyebrows though soon came to accept it. He'd like it, he was sure of that, obviously with an audience it would make it rather interesting.

Kai laughed. "Fine. But remember, I'm not _yours_. You're _mine_." Ray chuckled.

"Uhhh..." They glanced over at Tyson who was still sleeping like a baby. "Woof..."

Kai and Ray chuckled quietly to themselves. And so, with time to spare, they decided to practise Kai's Electric Chair.

**The End**

* * *

Oh dudes... That was SO long! And after all the anticipation, I really hope I've made it a good ending, if I haven't I'm sowwee!! -.- And yes, Kai's electric chair was to have sex with Ray.

Oh, just to let you know, I have a rather weird Kai/Tala one shot out soon, it's a little bit like this, so if you liked EC then I hope you can check that out too!

Also (XD I promise I'll shut up soon) I'd like to thank Spirit Of Innocence for all her support, and she was my inspiration for this so she deserves the recognition XD. So thanks darling!!

And finally... thank you all once again, please tell me what you thought. :) Bye!


End file.
